If You Ever
by star123
Summary: **Chapter 29 is up (03/06/03)** Draco keeps snatching Hermione away, whilst Harry disappears with Cho and Ron tries to keep a hold on his friends. What is going on at Hogwarts this Christmas?
1. Prologue

Prologue- If you ever…

~*~ Okay so I have changed this prologue as it is all wrong for the story it has turned out to be. Yeah so anyway this is all about Hogwarts Christmas holidays in Ron, Hermione, Draco's etc 6th year…enjoy

Disclaimer: Oh if only I did own Harry Potter and friends. How sweet life would be. (*big pin comes and pops my bubble*) but sadly…not mine! (*runs off sobbing*)

AN= authors notes

~*~

***

Draco watched with his eyes narrowed as Hermione Granger came running into the great hall. Her cheeks were flushed pink from the cold and exertion of running. Her brown eyes sparkled with laughter and mischief and her fly-away brown curls were swept up into a ponytail. She looked stunning, happy, carefree and perfect but Draco wouldn't allow himself to see these things. No to him she was ugly, miserable and a mudblood! He held on to this belief even though it was obvious she had become the most sought after girl in Hogwarts and the most precious thing about it was that she didn't even realise it. Her two bodyguards saw off anyone who looked twice at her and she was completely oblivious to all of it! 'Speaking of her two body guards' Draco thought sourly looking down at his plate as two boys came running in after the girl. Harry was in the lead hiding something behind his back, he was quite tall now with strong muscles from all the Quidditch training he was doing and most girls swooned when they saw him coming. The last of the famous trio came in also with something behind his back and a wide grin. Ron wasn't lanky any more but seemed completely proportionate because he too was on the Gryffindor team and was now quite a formidable sight. However, Draco knew Weasley was just the same as he had been in their first year: shy, quick tempered and always fast to defend his friends. Especially Hermione. A shriek brought Draco out of his ponderings and he glanced with the utmost disdain over at Potter, Weasley and Granger. The two boys had advanced on Hermione and brought their hands out from behind their backs. They both had two dripping, icy snowballs and as one they lifted them above her head.

"Give up?" Harry grinned.

She laughed nervously "Never!"

"Well, alright then!" Ron looked at Harry, "we warned her." He said solemnly.

"We did." Harry agreed and then they both dropped their bundles of snow. Hermione shrieked again and managed to fend most of it off though she still ended up soaked.

"Right, that's it." She yelled and dived at Harry, knocking him off his feet, and tickling him mercilessly.

All three broke into howls of laughter and Ron began to pull Hermione off his friend as Harry was crying out desperately for help.

"Oh you want some too do you?" Hermione twisted in the red heads grip and began to tickle him too. Soon all three were rolling around on the floor of the great hall becoming absolutely hysterical with laughter and not noticing that quite a crowd was gathering around them Draco sighed and got to his feet. As their arch nemesis he supposed it was up to him to bring them back to their senses. He strolled over to them and aimed a kick at Weasleys knee, unfortunately just as his foot drew back Ron rolled over and Draco ended up booting Hermione in the stomach. She gave a squeak of pain and glared up at him, hatred filling her sparkling eyes. All good humour was lost immediately as Ron leapt to his feet in front of Draco and Harry gently helped Hermione up behind him. Draco acted as if it had been the mudblood he was aiming for all along and Ron looked livid. 

"Don't look at her!" he hissed warningly. Draco wasn't in the least bit frightened, though his common sense told him he should be. After all Ron was approaching 6 ft rapidly and was very strong.

"I'll do whatever I want Weasley." Draco smirked then glanced over at Hermione who was surveying him as if he was a beetle, "Your little mudblood girlfriend is becoming rather attractive, Weasley, perhaps you could set her up with people for money I know how desperately you need it, Crabbe and Goyle would be takers. I can see it now: 'Mudblood for loan or hire' it would be…" but Draco was cut off as Ron gripped him around the throat and hoisted him against the wall.

"If you ever…" he began but there was a sudden tugging on his arm and Hermione's white face appeared beside him.

"Ron, Professor McGonagall is coming." 

Ron released Draco reluctantly and went back over to Harry. Hermione turned to Draco and kneed him hard in a very sensitive place (AN you know where. Very sensitive thing that only males have!)  

"If you ever" she hissed into his ear as he doubled over in pain, "talk about me like that again I'll…" she broke off and Draco looked at her with a smirk despite his discomfort. 

"You'll what?" he sneered.

"She'll call us." Harry said quietly coming up behind Hermione.

"And we'll kill you." Ron finished then they turned away and walked up the staircase towards the Gryffindor dormitories.

***

~*~

It's short I know but hey it is just a prologue For this fic I'm going to try and keep Draco in character a bit more than my last one and have him torment Harry, Ron and Hermione a lot…should be fun! Please review with your thoughts ideas or (*screws eyes up tightly and a scared look crosses her face*) criticism. I love reviews so much and I love my reviewers even more! Have a nice day!

Jess/Star123

~*~


	2. Hermione's Ponderings

Chapter 1- Hermione's Ponderings

~*~ Oh no this is one of those chapters that are pretty boring but which have to be read to understand the rest of the story. It's the dreaded explanation chapter!!! Never mind the explanation doesn't go for too long and there is a little bit of action at the end. Enjoy…

'-': Thoughts

AN=Authors notes.

Disclaimer: Hmm almost forgot…not mine.

~*~

***

Hermione Granger lay on her bed and stared up at the canopy of her four poster. She smiled to herself as she listened to the beautiful sound that surrounded her. Silence. Perfect unbroken silence. Silence was not something she had come to expect at Hogwarts; there had always been someone somewhere blowing something up or laughing or talking or fighting. She grimaced as she remembered that usually the people doing the last thing on her list were Ron Weasley and herself. The reason for the unaccustomed lack of noise was that it was the start of the Christmas holidays and nearly everyone at Hogwarts had gone home. There were only fifteen people left and out of those fifteen the only Gryffindors were Harry, Ron, Neville and herself which meant, naturally, that Hermione had the entire girls' dormitory at her disposal. Hermione thought over the students that she would be spending the next two weeks with. 'It could be worse' she thought. Ravenclaw had only three students stay while the other houses had four staying on. There were 8 sixth years and 7 seventh years which was a welcome change from having all the younger grades running around and disturbing Hermione while she was trying to do homework. Because there were so few of them only two tables remained in the great hall, one for the teachers and one for the students. The seating arrangements on the students table had taken some time to settle on; eventually they had decided on the following: Jeremy Sharp (7th year) of Ravenclaw at the head of the table because he was head boy, his girlfriend Harriet Bishop (7th year) also of Ravenclaw sat to his right and the last Ravenclaw, Cho Chang (7th year) sat to his left. Next to Cho was Jonathon Pilkington (7th year) of Hufflepuff and next to him was his girlfriend Mory Hague (7th year) of Hufflepuff, next to her (and not looking too happy about his seat) was one of Malfoy's hulks, Goyle of Slytherin (6th year). Harry Potter was next (6th year) and then Hermione (6th year) followed by Ron (6th year); all three from Gryffindor. Next to Harriet was Casey Hopkins (7th year) of Hufflepuff who was next to the last Hufflepuff, Ronan Tompkinson (7th year). Neville Longbottom (6th year) sat nervously in between Ronan and Pansy Parkinson (6th year) from Slytherin. She was half sitting on Draco (6th year) from Slytherin and the last person on the table was the second hulk, Crabbe (6th year) also from Slytherin. Unfortunately for Hermione this meant she was sitting directly opposite Draco Malfoy and she found it difficult even to take a sip of pumpkin without him making some snide comment. Every time he did make a joke, usually about her parentage, Pansy would give a high pitch shriek, Crabbe and Goyle would snort and Hermione would feel Ron and Harry bristling on either side of her.

***

As Hermione thought about Draco memories of that afternoon flooded back. Harry, Ron and herself had gone out after lunch for a snowball fight. The sky was a crisp blue and the snow was a sparkling white. They had spent a fast and furious couple of hours pelting each other with snow when Hermione decided to take the upper hand. She had climbed up a tree and lain in wait until the boys had walked under the branches she was hiding in. With a great shake she had sent a cascade of snow down on her two best friends who had yelped when the frozen water had slipped down their backs. Hermione had jumped out of the tree and pelted back towards Hogwarts hoping that the boys wouldn't dare upset Filch so much by finishing their fight indoors. She had been wrong however and they cornered her outside the great hall, a tickling match had ensued. They had been so happy; it was typical that it was the dreaded Malfoy that had spoiled things. Hermione was sick of having to prevent fights between the three of them. 'One of these days I'm just going to let Ron and Harry beat Malfoy into a pulp!' Even as she thought it Hermione knew it wasn't true. There was no way she was going to let that smug bastard get her two best friends expelled. Her meandering thoughts were cut off as there was a loud bang and Ron half walked, half fell into the room. He tripped on the edge of a rug and collapsed on the floor. Hermione sat up and laughed exasperatedly.

"Hmmm, that doesn't even need a comment." She jumped off her bed and helped him up. After scowling for a second he joined her laughter.

"Just making sure things didn't get too quiet up here."

"Actually, I was just thinking how nice it was to have a bit of calm for once." Seeing Ron's crestfallen face she added, "Don't worry, I didn't expect it to last or anything."

The tall boy placed his hand over his heart in a patriotic fashion.

"I am a Weasley and I must live up to my name, let there by no more silence in the Gryffindor dormitories!" so saying he swept Hermione up in his arms preparing to carry her down to dinner. He got as far as to the landing before striding back inside and dumping her onto her bed. 

"Hermione!" he complained, "you haven't changed since the snowball fight, now I'm all wet!" she looked and saw it was true, there was a wet spot on his clean shirt. "Now I have to go and change again, hurry up and Harry and I will meet you in the great hall."

She giggled, saying:

"Sure Ron, sorry!" and slamming the door behind him. Hermione couldn't believe that she hadn't changed her clothes, she didn't realise she had been wrapped up in her thoughts for so long. She wriggled out of her clothes and threw them into the dirty clothes basket. Hurrying over to her wardrobe she pulled out a pair of button up jeans and a warm light blue sweater with little strings of silver woven through it. She released her damp hair from the hair tie, brushed it and twisted it into a bun to keep the wet tendrils off her neck. Pulling on her sneakers she bolted out through the common room and down the many stairs to the great hall.

***

Everyone looked up as she arrived, panting, for dinner. She ignored the annoyed look Jeremy gave her because of her tardiness and instead slid into her seat between Harry and Ron.

"You took your time." Harry commented between mouthfuls.

"I got held up." Hermione laughed looking at Ron who blushed. Harry entirely missed the exchange but somebody else didn't. Draco. 

"Aw how sweet, Weasley and the mudblood have finally had a shag. Were you gentle, mudblood? You know he was a virgin, I hope you didn't scare him. Then again," he very obviously looked her up and down making Hermione turn red, "that isn't a body that scares."

Hermione turned an even deeper scarlet but was more worried about the reactions of her two friends. They had both stood up, throwing down their knives and forks and glaring at Malfoy with raging fury.

"Alright Malfoy, that's enough!" Ron yelled, "You and me outside, NOW!

***

~*~

Hmm, I'm sensing a little tension! I hope you enjoy. Now I would like to thank my first reviewers. Yeah, I love you all you are seriously stupendous (I use this word a lot!) and I would like to take this opportunity to thank you personally:

Glimmermaid: My first ever reviewer for this story so I owe you a special thanks. And you were right, that prologue was just to show that things hadn't changed except Harry, Ron and Hermione have become even closer friends! Thankyou again for reviewing my fic.

VenusDeMilo: I'm sorry to disappoint because it might not be a love rectangle anymore…we'll just have to see! Thankyou for your lovely comments, though, it was really nice of you to say it made sense!

Gaille: Hello, dear friend! I'm sorry my ferrety companion but I don't know how to turn you back from a ferret I'm just really happy that your paws still work fine on a keyboard! Thankyou for reviewing my new story.

Sucker For Romance: Hello again! Fancy meeting you here! Thankyou for saying it was great and this is up moderately quickly so I hope it suffices!

CC Montgomery: Yes this is going to be very fluffy…eventually! Everyone needs a bit of fluff in their life. Thankyou for reviewing, old pal!

DarkAngelchick: I'm glad you liked my other story and I'm really going to endeavour to have Hermione cry a lot less in this one. Hmm I didn't do too well with that in the prologue did I?! I did check out your stories and I liked them very much, I especially liked your character Kat Potter.

Flaky ballerina: Yes this is going to be fluffy, it is just going to take a while to get there! Thankyou so much for saying you liked it and here is the first chapter!

Thankyou all and goodnight!

Jess


	3. Malfoy Drops by

Chapter 3- Malfoy drops by

~*~

Hello again, well I'm having a good time writing this story and it is a lot less hard work writing something without all the dark stuff my other story contained. I'm trying to keep the Hogwarts inhabitants in character but I have twisted them a little so please don't be angry! Now on with the story!

'-' thoughts

AN= authors notes

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling I would have had the fifth book out by now. Is it out? NO! Therefore I mustn't be her! 

***

Hermione looked between the two boys and burst out laughing. She couldn't help it the line had sounded exactly like something she had heard in a muggle movie once. Who did Ron think he was? Antonio Bendaras? All three boys looked at her like she had gone mad but now she had begun she was finding it rather difficult to stop guffawing hysterically into her dinner. Fortunately the noise she was making attracted the attention of Jeremy who stopped telling Harriet that her eyes were the colour of the mint jelly and marched down to their end of the table.

"You three, sit down!" he barked, "What's wrong with you, Hermione? You're acting quite ridiculously. Pull yourself together and finish your dinner." So saying he swept back to his seat only noticing afterwards that his sleeve had been sitting in the horse radish sauce. When he left he pulled the bowl over, tipping the contents into Hermione's lap. Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle laughed nastily as Hermione, with a small cry of surprise, jumped up and left the great hall dripping the nasty smelling stuff on the floor. Ron and Harry soon followed after passing Malfoy some spiteful comments along the lines of "We'll get you" just to make sure that the Slytherin knew that they weren't finished with him.

***

Hermione peeled off her clothes, groaning in disgust as the sauce smeared onto her bare skin. She decided to have a shower and grabbing a fresh pair of jeans and a lilac turtle neck Hermione stormed into the bathroom. This was another bonus of having the dormitory all her to herself, she could have a shower or bath whenever she felt like it and not worry about any of the others complaining if she took too long. She wrapped a towel around herself and threw the window open to allow the steam to get out. Dropping the towel she entered the hot shower, giving herself a thorough scrub and washing her hair with her favourite apple smelling shampoo which always cheered her up. When she got out she wrapped a towel around her head and hips and put on her bra. She was reaching for her top when she heard a wolf whistle. Hermione whirled around and saw Draco grinning at her through the open window.* For a full 10 seconds they simply stared at each other, Hermione paralysed with shock. The spell was broken as Draco stopped staring and spoke:

"Definitely not a body that scares." He leered.

His words galvanised Hermione into action and she leapt towards the window, slamming it shut and closing the shutters with a bang. She turned and slid down the wall, her heart thumping. 

'Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God' was all she could think for about five minutes until her fright gradually turned into anger. She pulled on the rest of her clothes and stormed down to the Gryffindor common room. Something had to be done about Draco Malfoy! 

***

Draco whizzed around the castle on his broomstick chuckling to himself. 'That was fun' he thought to himself as he relived the look on her face as she had seen him. 'Classic!' There had only been one thing that had spoiled the moment and that was his inability to tear his eyes away from her…, Draco gave a disgusted snort, …eyes!  There was a half naked girl with a gorgeous body and for some unknown reason he had been hooked by her eyes. After he had torn his gaze away from her eyes he became besotted with her slightly pouting mouth. What was wrong with him? He had been completely lost for words! Draco had never been lost for words before and it was a rather frightening experience, he hoped it would never happen again. Suddenly a new thought occurred to him. How dare Granger be angry that Draco had seen her! Any other girl would be honoured that he had seen them dressing, after all he was the hottest guy at Hogwarts. Sure there was Potter and Weasley but there was no mystery or sexual tension with those two. To put it another way, girls from 1st year to about 4th year had crushes on Harry or Ron by the time they had matured a little they realised they wanted Malfoy. Granger obviously hadn't matured enough to realise that he was the man she wanted even though from what he had seen in the bathroom she had matured plenty!

"Ugh!" he gave a little groan of disgust with himself and flew down towards the ground. He tried to convince himself that his rambling thoughts had been nonsensical and that he hadn't actually been attracted to the mudblood. Down in his hearts of hearts, though, he knew it wasn't true.

***

Harry and Ron looked up from their homework as the third of their trio came storming into the common room. 

"Uh oh" Ron murmured quietly to Harry, "Someone's in a temper."

Harry nodded and they both sat back waiting for Hermione to tell them why she was so angry. She paced up and down the length of the room pulling her brush through her wet hair so angrily that Ron and Harry winced imagining how much it must have hurt her. She didn't seem to notice it, however, and instead turned to them and said:

"He needs to be taught a lesson."

She seemed to be in such a temper that both the boys thought it prudent to just agree with her even though they had no idea what she was talking about.

"Absolutely" Harry said

"You're completely right!" Ron added

"Do you know what he did?" Hermione yelled standing in front of them with her hands on her hips.

Harry and Ron looked at each other in panic.

"Um, no." Ron held his breath waiting to see how she would take it. He was relieved to see her flop down onto the couch and begin plaiting her hair calmly. After about a minute of silence Harry ventured:

"Who has done what, Hermione?"

She looked up and they were surprised to see trepidation in her eyes.

"If tell you," she began slowly, "will you promise not to do anything rash?"

"Well it depends what it is." Ron said alarmed just as Harry said:

"Yes, of course."

She laughed slightly "Well I guess I'll have to tell you because I need your help." Harry and Ron looked a little worried about this and went over to the couch sitting down on either side of her.

"Hey what's up Hermione?" Harry asked gently.

"It's Malfoy," instantly Harry and Ron's faces darkened, "he, uh, he…saw me getting changed." Hermione mumbled, thoroughly embarrassed.

"HE WHAT?!" Harry and Ron screamed in unison. Ron jumped and followed in Hermione's footsteps, pacing up and down the room.

"The little…" he muttered to himself, "you wait until I see him next I'll…I'll…I'll…", silently the portrait door swung open and a face appeared, Ron hadn't noticed and walked right up to the open entrance screaming, "I'LL RIP HIS HEAD OFF!"

There was a squeak and Neville toppled backwards out of sight. There was a loud thump and Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged quick worried glances before hurrying over and looking out into the corridor…it was not a pretty sight.

***

* Hmm, I'm sensing a pattern, in my first story Draco saw Hermione in her bra in the first chapter. I think there must be something wrong with me!

~*~

Poor Neville. It's about time he appeared! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and is proud of how fast I got it up (*whooooooosh*). Thankyou to the following people:

Sucker For Romance: Well thankyou very much for saying so!

Mione G: Hermione is certainly going to be spunkier in this fic! And thankyou I will keep writing it.

Sailor Earth: I hope this story will have a plot but I hope there will be plenty of fluffiness too. Thankyou so much for reviewing and I have uploaded pretty fast. (can't you just see my head swelling?!)

Kristina D: I don't know how you mean describing, do you mean as in her looks or her personality? I'll answer your question at the end so other people can read it too! Thankyou so much for your review and input it was really nice of you. 

Glimmermaid: I'm so glad you like my story, it was so cool of you to review! I think there is going to be a lot of Ron/Harry/Draco fights so I hope you like!

Gaille: what does a ferrety smile look like?! I'm so very happy you like this story too it means a lot to me! Thanks!

Roquesiren: I'm so glad you like the friendship I wanted the story to be about the three of them as much as Draco/Hermione. I'm still not entirely sure whether there will be a rectangle. We'll just have to wait and see! Thankyou for your review!

Waiting: don't worry there is no way they are suddenly going to like each other, there will be plenty of love/hate which equals plenty of chapters! Thankyou for reviewing.

Ally: Wow your review was so lovely and long! You said so many nice things but I think it will have to stay Draco/Hermione as I want Ron to be her friend more then a boyfriend. However I was thinking after I have finished this one I might write a Hermione/Ron. What do you think? Thanks again for saying such wonderful things!

 Damia: No fighting in this chapter but don't despair I think there will be some in future chappies! So you are barracking for Draco to win, huh? Me too! Thankyou for reviewing with your input!

Fire goddess: There will be so much tension that you will be gagging on it. Imagine…they sit opposite each other at the table. What endless opportunities for tension! Thankyou for all the fantastic things you wrote and the length of your review and I'm so happy you liked my other story as well. It certainly doesn't seem like a Draco/Hermione yet but be assured by the end it will!

IMPORTANT-PLEASE READ!

Okay this is for Kristina D who asked for a bigger description of Hermione. I thought since I've introduced 6 new characters I should write a bit about each and how they are connected to the infamous trio, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Also I haven't mentioned previously why everyone is staying so it will explain that too. For a more accurate description of JK Rowling's characters I suggest you read the books and don't get cross at me if I've got some facts wrong, if I have please tell me.

Jeremy Sharp: 17 years old, light brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, very bossy but a good guy at heart (somewhat like Percy). Dating Harriet Bishop for about 6 months, quite likes Hermione but thinks that Harry and Ron are atrocious rule breakers (which they are!) staying at Hogwarts for Christmas because he thinks it is his duty as head boy.

Harriet Bishop: 17 years old, orange hair, green eyes, sweet and caring, always mothering all the younger years, very popular, her best friend is Cho Chang, she adores Jeremy. She likes Ron best out of our heroes because his hair is like hers. Has stayed because Jeremy has.

Cho Chang: 17 years old, black hair, dark brown eyes, quite short and pretty. Withdrawn into herself since the death of Cedric Diggory two years before, best friend Harriet, quite shy and quiet, still popular. Quite likes Harry though every time she sees him she thinks of Cedric, doesn't really know Ron or Hermione. Has stayed because she wanted to spend her last Hogwarts Christmas at Hogwarts!

Jonathon Pilkington: 17 years old, blonde hair, blue eyes, shy and quiet, dreamy, reads a lot, writes a lot, dating Mory Hague for a year, tall (about Ron's height), is quite good friends with Hermione as they sit together in Arithmency, doesn't know Ron or Harry well. Staying because Mory is.

Mory Hague: 17 years old, light brown hair, light green eyes, sweet and caring, rather stupid at her lessons, doesn't understand why her boyfriend likes reading so much, had a crush on Harry in her second and third years but got over him as soon as she got to know Jonathon. Doesn't like Hermione because she is jealous of her intelligence, doesn't know Ron. Has stayed on for Christmas because her parents have gone on holiday.

Casey Hopkins:  16 years old but in 7th year, bobbed blonde hair, blue/grey eyes, boisterous and loud. Always ready for a game, prank or anything fun. Best friends with Ronan Tompkins since first year and they are like brother and sister. She quite likes Ron because she worshiped the Weasley twins when they were at Hogwarts, doesn't really know Hermoine or Harry. Stayed for Christmas because she has a family which doesn't like that she is a witch.

Ronan Tomkins: 17 years old, dark brown hair, blue eyes, always trying to keep Casey out of trouble and ends up getting in trouble himself. Kind of shy and keeps to himself as he often gets teased for having a girl as a best friend. Has always had a crush on Hermione but has never said anything, jealous of Harry and Ron. Stayed because he wanted to be with Casey and because he wants to finally admit his feelings for Hermione.

Crabbe and Goyle: 16 years old, fairly self explanatory, Malfoys hulks, laugh stupidly when told to, pudgy with nondescript faces. Brown eyes, brown hair, hate Harry, Ron and Hermione though they don't have anything personal against them. Staying because Malfoy is.

Neville Longbottom: 16 years old, brown hair, brown eyes, has grown out of his chubbiness and is quite good looking except that he is still ridiculously clumsy. Has become better friends with Seamus and Dean and is in awe of Hermione, Ron and Harry. Also has had a crush on Casey Hopkins since she saved his toad from some Slytherin first years in fourth year. Has stayed for Christmas because his grandmother is ill and they don't want him to catch whatever it is she has.

Pansy Parkinson:  16 years old, dyed blonde hair, grey eyes hates everyone except a few Slytherins. Thinks she is very attractive and in a slutty way is, always trying to get Draco's attention but he couldn't care less, hates Harry and Ron but not as much as she hates Hermione. Very unpopular with Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students. Staying because Malfoy is.

Draco Malfoy: 16 years old, messy blonde hair, grey/blue eyes, hates everyone especially Harry, Ron and Hermione. Is frustrated with having to deal with imbeciles all the time but enjoys being the smartest so he is always in charge, admires the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws a little but can't stand anyone from Hufflepuff. One of his favourite hobbies is getting a rise out of Ron usually by insulting Hermione, has a whole bad boy attitude thing going on which a lot of girls find very attractive. Very, very good looking! At Hogwarts for Christmas because his father is doing dark experiments over the break and it was safer for him to stay.

Ron Weasley: 16 years old, red hair which is gradually turning darker, blue eyes, quick temper, faithful friend, extremely tall, has a slight crush on Harriet which he hasn't told anyone about but Harry and Hermione know anyway. Got on the Gryffindor team as the keeper in his fifth year and loves it to pieces. Always trying to protect Hermione and his little sister Ginny. Staying because Harry is.

Harry Potter: 16 years old, black hair, green eyes, a little more relaxed because nothing dark happened in their fifth year and so far nothing in his sixth either. Has gotten over his crush on Cho and feels responsible for her misery due to Cedrics death. Still Gryffindor seeker and very good at his lessons now he hasn't worried about Voldemort so often. Always thankful that he has such good friends as Ron and Hermione. Stayed because the Durselys aren't ever welcoming!

Hermione Granger: 16 years old, brown hair tinged with gold, brown eyes also flecked with gold. A little more relaxed over school work but still an amazingly diligent student, used to have a crush on Jonathon but has since decided that he isn't the one. Completely oblivious to the fact that nearly every guy in Hogwarts thinks she is the most beautiful girl around and also oblivious to how the other girls hate that fact! Sweet and kind but still with a temper to match Ron's, there is nothing more important in the world to her then Harry and Ron.  Staying at Hogwarts because Harry is.

Whew! Well I hope that has just about covered everything and I hope it all makes sense. If not you know what you have to do…TELL ME! I love reviews a lot and I would really love everybody's feedback on how I'm doing so far and what they think of my characters, I don't think there will only be one romance in this story…!

Ciao!

Jess

~*~


	4. And then there were ten

Chapter 3- And then there were ten…

~*~

I am so, so, sorry! I can't believe it took me this long to get a chapter up! I am lazy and terrible and I hope you can forgive me. This chapter is fairly long but it is yet another explanation chapter. I think after this things will begin to heat up and the true story will begin. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: tweedle dee, not mine, tweedle dum, not mine! (okay I don't understand me either sometimes!)

~*~

The three of them stared for a few seconds then Hermione snapped out of her shocked trance and jumped out into the corridor by Neville's side.

"Neville! Neville, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"Of course he's not alright, look at him!" Ron said worriedly kneeling beside Hermione.

Neville had landed head first when he had fallen out of the portrait hole and had knocked himself out. Harry stood behind them, his face pale.

"There is a lot of blood." He remarked nervously.

"Of course there is a lot of blood, Harry, head wounds always bleed a lot. Let's get him up to Madam Pomfrey she'll fix him easily." Hermione muttered a quick spell and Neville floated up the corridor with the three friends hurrying anxiously behind.

***

When they arrived at the hospital wing they found just about the entire Christmas student body standing around four beds which had their curtains drawn. Fighting her way through, Hermione eventually found the medi-witch attempting to disperse the crowd. She was not doing very well until Ron, who had fought his way over to Hermione's side, shouted:

"Alright you lot, move out!" he spoke in such an authoritative tone that everyone did leave with only Harry, Ron, Hermione, the unconscious Neville and a very frazzled madam Pomfrey remaining. Harry and Hermione looked at Ron in amazement.

"Where did that come from Ron?" asked Harry the surprise evident in his voice. Ron shrugged, his face pink. 

Madam Pomfrey took one look at Neville and whisked him off to the last bed which was between the other four.

"What a night!" she grumbled tucking Neville in after bandaging his head.

"Will he be alright?" asked Ron, extremely worried.

"In about a week yes. Now he needs rest but I'm sure it would do him good to have his friends come in and talk to him. He may have a few memory problems so it would be best if you could help him by talking through things that have happened, consider that an order." She added looking at the three shocked Gryffindors. Madam Pomfrey never wanted her patients to have visitors! Hermione was the first to recover.

"Yes of course, we will visit everyday."

The older witch smiled. "Good now out you go." And she ushered them out of the infirmary slamming the door shut behind them.

The trio looked at each other, stunned.

"Poor, Neville!" Ron groaned putting his head in his hands, "it's all my fault!"

"Oh no Ron." Hermione wrapped her arms around him, "you didn't know he was going to come through the portrait hole at that moment."

But Ron wasn't listening.

"I've got to learn to control my temper!"

Hermione couldn't help smiling into his shoulder where she was still pressed.

"Well…" she began cautiously, "I can't say that wouldn't be nice."

Harry chuckled.

"I don't know Hermione you have quite a temper too. After all weren't you the one who was complaining about Malfoy earlier?"

She flushed and pulled away from Ron looking at her other best friend.

"Yes…bu…bu…but that was Malfoy!" she exploded "and you know what he did!"

"How about we make a deal?" Ron said looking at his two best friends, "Hermione and I will control our tempers and not snap at people and Harry can make sure we do. If one of us breaks the deal we have to volunteer for Hagrid's demonstrations in care for magical creatures for a month."

"And if we win?" Hermione wanted to know

"Well then you get the satisfaction of knowing you can be a rational person who isn't prone to having haranguing matches with people." Harry grinned

"Humph!" Hermione consented with a curt nod of her head. "Now," she said, once more business like, "we have to make sure that there is always someone with Neville. Since the both of you have the bedside manner of a donkey most of the responsibility will fall upon my shoulders but I do expect some back-up."

Ron opened his mouth to protest against being called a donkey but Harry looked at him and, unwilling to relinquish the bet so early, he closed his mouth and nodded resignedly. Hermione smiled, "Good, now I will visit before breakfast, after lunch until tea time and I will stay late after supper. You guys can come up between breakfast and lunch and occasionally visit with me. Agreed?"

Ron nodded again but this time Harry disagreed.

"Hermione, I don't want you staying late at night. You'd have to go back to the common room by yourself and I don't like that."

Ron went red and, looking as if he was ashamed he hadn't thought about her safety first, nodded emphatically again.

"Neville is a good friend and I know that it is my fault he is in there," Hermione looked as if she was going to protest but Harry shook his head, no, at her and she closed her mouth. Ron continued, "but there is no way I'm going to put either of you in danger. After supper I will visit Neville."

 "Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because I'm so used to being in the infirmary because one of my best friends has been ill or is," he gulped, "dying. And I don't want either of you in any kind of danger. Wandering around after dark is my idea of danger." Harry felt a great surge of guilt as he realised that Ron was mostly talking about him and his numerous encounters with Voldemort. Hermione understood too and shot him a quick glance before hugging Ron again and then hugging Harry too. 

"Hermione!" Ron said exasperatedly breaking the tense silence, "this is becoming a habit. I know Harry and I are the most handsome specimens of men around but you have to stop throwing yourself into our arms all the time!"

They all laughed and the sadness that had filled them a moment ago flowed away. 

***

The three of them made their way back down to the great hall to grab some supper. There they found everything in an uproar. Pansy and Mory were sobbing, Crabbe and Goyle were running around like headless chickens, Jeremy was comforting Harriet (who was quite upset) and looking very stern and Cho sat apart from everyone looking a little sad and lost as if she was mourning the fact that she had no shoulder to cry on.

Hermione decided it was Cho that would be easiest to talk to and she ran over to her, Harry and Ron following close behind.

"Cho, what's going on? What has happened?" Hermione asked, alarmed.

Cho looked surprised.

"Haven't you heard?" she asked as the three of them shook their heads she sighed and continued. "there was an accident on the lake. Casey and Ronan had decided it would be fun to take one of Hagrid's boats out, the giant squid got annoyed and sunk it, Casey can't swim so Ronan tried to save her. But Casey was frightened and struck out at him and knocked him unconscious. Then that blonde boy, Malfoy is it? Saw them and jumped into the lake too. He dragged them both onto the shore and resuscitated Ronan then he fainted. They are up in the hospital wing now." She said all this in a slightly bored voice but they knew it wasn't because she was unfeeling, it was just because ever since their fourth year she had always tried to shut out any feelings. Ron looked over at the noisy students.

"Well that explains everyone except Mory. What's she wailing about?"

"Oh Jeremy is in the infirmary too because he has come down with a rare virus and is suddenly really sick." Cho answered. "Well, I'm going to bed now, goodnight." And she left the hall. Hermione looked at Ron and Harry with a perplexed look.

"Tell me I'm not hallucinating," she whispered, "Cho didn't just say Malfoy was heroic, did she?!"

***

~*~

If you read the character explanation at the end of chapter 2 you will be thinking: 'Ah I know what she is doing.' If you didn't read the character thing then I advise you to do that as the story will make so much more sense. Please, please make sure you have read it! Now on to my thankyous:

VenusDeMilo: The protective thing will definitely be a major part of this story but I do want them to still be close friends. I'm glad you are going to forgive me and thankyou for saying this story was fun. In fact thankyou for the review full stop!

 bLuegrEeN: I did review your story and I liked it a lot as I said then! The twins are cute! I'm so happy you like both my stories. Thankyou for your review!

Mione G: Short and sweet! Thankyou!

Porkypop: You love it? Thankyou so much! That is really nice of you to say so.

Waiting: I'm so sorry you would have had to live up to your name and wait for so long for the next chapter. Never mind it is here now! Thankyou for your review!

Fire Goddess: NO, don't keep your comments to yourself, I love comments. I really wanted Draco to have heaps of attitude in this story so it was farther for him to fall! There will be a lot of tension….later. Perhaps in the next chapter! Thankyou for your wonderful review.

CC Montgomery: I know, I know. Oh well! I'm pleased you think it is fun to read, so thankyou!

Gaille: No more smiling ferret? I think I will miss her! Oh well she is just as nice and stupendous as a human. Thankyou for your review, they always put a smile on my dial!

superHPfans: of course I remember you, I remember all my reviewers! Thankyou for reviewing with your nice comments.

Glimmermaid: Yay, nothing like audience participation! Thankyou for your marvellous review.

Sailor Earth: Good! I'm so happy you do, thankyou!

Flaky ballerina: Great and getting better?! Well thankyou, that is so excellent of you to say so! I know this chapter took forever but I truly am sorry!

DarkAngelChick: I am a fellow hyper person! You can probably tell by the number of exclamation marks I use! (see there I go again! This thing is unstoppable!!!!!!!!!!!) Thankyou for reviewing and introducing me to your stories!

Calypso in love: If you look closely at that angry mob you will see me in the middle chanting along with everyone else! Of course it will be D/Hr. It is just going to take a while but I think that is the only way it should be! Thankyou for your reviews and rest assured Hermione and Draco are destined to be (at least in my story anyway!)

Heather: OOOOOH goodie you like my story! Unfortunately I think I have to disagree with you about the Ron thing. R/Hr stories are my second favourite but this one must be D/Hr because that is what I have in my head. However it is quite possible that my next story will be a R/Hr. any ideas? And the idea of H/Hr just makes me sick and I agree that it should be H/G. Thankyou for your review and expressing your opinions!

Angel21689: yes that was my aim to have everyone connected and I sense things will get complicated towards the end. I'm glad you read the character bios as they took a while for me to think up! Thankyou so much for reviewing!

Well that is it for now. You may have noticed that I try to make my thankyous a little different from each other but I am fast running out of ways to say you are all fantastic. I need some more word that mean excellent/ outstanding/brilliant/stupendous/etc. so please help me. In your reviews put a word that you would like me to thankyou with! I am looking forward to some interesting answers! Hopefully I will post a lot quicker and reviews are what make me do that so keep them coming! Please?!


	5. The Nightmare

 Chapter 4- The Nightmare

~*~

Okay so two chapters in one day?! Unheard of for me! I hope you enjoy. Draco will certainly be featured in the next chapter. *hides behind couch* and no he isn't in this chapter. *ducks projectile* Sorry!

Disclaimer: getting really sick of this! Suffice to say all hers not mine.

~*~

Ron looked around him at the distressed students. 

"I can't believe we didn't think to ask who else was in the hospital wing." He said.

"Umm" said Harry who was watching Cho flee the hall with sad eyes.

"Yeah" said Hermione unconsciously biting her lower lip, a sure sign that she was thinking hard. "We're going to have to call off our revenge plans for now." She said suddenly, obviously reaching a decision.

"I didn't realise we had any." Harry said snapping back to reality and looking at Hermione quizzically. 

"You might not have but I did." Hermione said mysteriously

"Yeah" Ron added, "and don't forget I've spent the last five and a bit years thinking of nothing else then how to get revenge on that smarmy git!" They all laughed which made everyone in the hall glare at them.

"Sorry, sorry." Hermione whispered as they crept out of the hall.

"Geez they are acting as if someone had died!" Ron complained as they started up the stairs to their common room.

"If Malfoy hadn't been there someone could have." Hermione said quietly. Harry heard and gave her a sharp look which she ignored.

***

Hermione tossed and turned beneath her sheets, caught in the throes of a nightmare. She was running across the lawns of Hogwarts, everything was blurry and she was infused with panic. Suddenly lightening flashed across the sky, followed quickly by a loud rumble of thunder and then the rain came pouring down in sheets that drenched her to the bone. Her heart thudded and she kept running, slipping and sliding through the mud and soaking grass. 

"Hermione!" she heard a cry that she knew belonged to Ron but she couldn't stop she must get to…where? Where was she going? Hermione froze in momentary confusion but then she heard another yell but this time it wasn't Ron. No this time it was a shout of surprise and pain; it was Malfoy who had shouted! Hermione started to run again and suddenly she came upon a cliff and Malfoy was dangling off it. She threw herself onto her stomach and reached a hand out to him; he caught it and clasped it in his own. But she wasn't strong enough to pull him back over the edge and he hung there looking up at her with trust in his eyes. She felt Harry and Ron on either side of her and she looked up at them pleadingly the rain stinging her face.

"Help me." She whispered but they still stood staring stonily down at her, "Please," she begged this time a little louder, "Please help me! HELP ME!" 

Hermione sat up with a start, sweat making her hair cling to her face and neck and her breathing shallow and quick. Her heart was beating fast and the panic she had felt in the nightmare was still with her. Without thinking she threw off her covers and slipped out of the girls' dormitories, her feet padding on the cold stone floor. She flitted across the common room and up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. She opened the door quietly and crept inside; she could see both the boys asleep and she headed for the lump that was Ron. 

"Ron." She whispered her voice still shaky

He mumbled and turned over to face her. Slowly his eyes flickered open and he looked confusedly at her.

"Hermione?" he croaked, "what's wrong?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but a great sob escaped her mouth and before she knew it she was babbling on about how he had probably fallen and how they hadn't helped her. 

"AND HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!" she finally shouted before sinking to her knees, her white ankle length nightie flaring out around her. Harry woke with a start and called over to Ron

"What's going on? Did I hear Hermione just then?" 

Ron groaned quietly then answered:

"No, it's alright Harry. Go back to sleep." After a few moments Ron heard steady breathing which told him Harry had done as he was told. Ron hopped out of bed and put his arm around Hermione who was snivelling on the floor.

"Hey, what's all this about?" he asked gently.

"I had a nightmare." Hermione felt like a child coming to her parents in the night complaining of bad dreams but she was so wretched she didn't care. Ron didn't laugh at her as she had expected instead he helped her up and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Who was in trouble?" he asked softly

But Hermione was too exhausted to answer; she leant against him and snuggled up to his chest. Ron accepted her silent request to be left alone and wrapped his arms around her, trying to pass on as much comfort as he could. It must have worked because soon she too was asleep. He slowly untangled himself from her and lay her down in his bed, covering her with his covers. Opening his trunk quietly he pulled out a spare blanket and settled himself on Seamus's stripped bed. He took one last look at Hermione's pale and tear-stained face before sighing and closing his eyes.

***

Harry was the first to awaken the next day. He rolled over expecting to see Ron in the next bed and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw not his red haired best friend but a beautiful girl with her hair spread out over the pillows. For a second he was confused then he realised it was Hermione; after he had digested this piece of information he realised he was confused again. He raised his head slowly and looked around. Yes it was definitely his dormitory, everything looked exactly the same except Ron who, it seemed, had turned into a girl. Harry decided to be rational and calm and think things through. He tried for about a second and then did the second best thing.

"HERMIONE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? THIS IS THE BOYS' DORMITORY!"

Hermione bolted upright and Ron also came into view from the other side of the room. 

"Huh?" he said stupidly then the events of the previous night came back to him. "oh." He finished.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, bemused.

"Well, you see last night Hermione…." Ron stopped as he saw Hermione shaking her head and looking at him imploringly.

"Can I speak to you outside for a sec Ron?" she asked pointedly. Ron closed his mouth with a snap and followed her down to the common room.

"What?" he asked, his arms folded as he looked at her inquiringly.

"I don't want to worry Harry about nightmares. It is so trivial compared to what he has been through and the nightmares he has had, it would make me feel so guilty. Let's just leave it, okay?"

"But if you have any more nightmares…" Ron trailed off again as Hermione glared at him.

"There will be no more nightmares." she stated.

Ron shrugged:

"Fine. Can we get some breakfast now?"

She laughed. "Yes but you might want to get dressed first!" it was only then that Ron realised he was wearing only his boxers. He blushed but still managed a seductive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Get away with you!" Hermione chuckled.

Ron started bounding back up the steps to his room when he heard his name

"Ron?" he looked back, "thankyou."

Ron smiled back reassuring her that she was not indebted to him in anyway.

***

Hermione went back up to her room and after a quick shower pulled on her beige cords and a black top. She plaited her hair so it fell in one long snake down her back then, satisfied, she began her trip to the infirmary. Upon reaching the hospital wing and going inside Hermione looked around and saw that something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

***

~*~

Dum de dumdum! Next chapter will be up ASAP. I know Hermione cried again (damn her! Why couldn't she be more strong?) and that it looks like Ron/Hermione but rest assured it is not! Please, please, please review and it will be out ten times quicker. Oops. Am I giving you a reason not to review?! Because I got this chapter out so fast (in one night for those of you in the northern hemisphere) I only have two reviews from chapter 3. They will be included in the next set of thankyous so don't think I have forgotten either of you (waiting and Rina, see told you!)

~*~


	6. Hermione This and Hermione That!

Chapter 5- Hermione This and Hermione That!

~*~ WHOOOOSH another chapter. Come on this must make up for the big gap in between chapters 2 and 3. Right? Anyhoo I hope you like this chapter as finally Draco makes another appearance! Yeah, everyone cheer!

'-'= thoughts

Disclaimer: *twiddles thumbs and looks around whistling* Oh alright, no mine already! 

~*~

***

Last time…_Upon reaching the hospital wing and going inside Hermione looked around and saw that something was wrong. Seriously wrong._

***

Three of the beds were exactly the same with the curtains pulled around but in the left hand corner the bed was shaking and terrible screams erupted from behind the curtain. The bed next to it was empty. Hermione took all this in within seconds and then rushed over and pulled back the curtain. She gasped as she saw Jonathon twisting and writhing on the bed. Sweat was streaming down his face in rivulets and he was snarling and snapping at the person holding him down. Malfoy. 

"What's going on?" asked Hermione in a shocked voice.

"Don't know." Malfoy grunted with the effort of holding Jonathon to the bed, "must be something to do with his fever. He just went berserk."

"Where is Madam Pomfrey?" 

"I don't know, Hermione get back!" she had taken a step towards the bed thinking to help him but Jonathon had tried to lunge at her nearly pulling Malfoy off his feet. Get Madam Pomfrey, quick!" Hermione could see the muscles bulging in his arms as he held Jonathon captive and she couldn't help but to admire them. 

"Right." Hermione ran over to the medi-witch's office and thumped on the door. "Madam Pomfrey? We need your help. Quickly!" there was no reply and Hermione opened the door. She wasn't there! Hermione glanced around and saw all the bottles of potions lined up, an idea sprung into her head. She knew it was against the rules but for once she just didn't care. She ran over to the shelves and ran her fingers over the carefully labelled bottles. Finally she came upon the one she was looking for, it read: _Sleeping Potion (strong). Hermione snatched it up and raced back out to the ward. Malfoy looked round at her._

"Where is she?" he asked accusingly.

"I don't know she isn't in her office, but I got this." She showed him the bottle and he nodded quickly.

"Come on then give me the bottle."

"You can't hold him down and feed him the potion, I'll have to do it." Hermione took a cautious step towards the bed.

"NO HERMIONE!" Malfoy yelled at her as Jonathon began growling and straining even harder. But she ignored him and continued coming closer until she was against the bed. Looking at the position of Jonathon Hermione realised that there was no way she could get to his mouth to pour the potion in, unless...

Hermione sucked up her courage and ducked under one of Draco's arms so that she was between them and pressed against the bed and his chest. She felt Draco stiffen against her as she leant over Jonathon's face, unfastening the lid of the bottle.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked stuffily but she ignored him and instead tried to hold the sandy haired boys face still. As soon as Hermione touched his face Jonathon went completely still. Everything was motionless for a few minutes until the Slytherin gently nudged Hermione and whispered:

"Quick give him the potion."

She looked down into Jonathon's eyes as he watched her closely. She quickly tipped up the bottle and the contents poured down the Hufflepuff's throat. He began to struggle again and Hermione jumped back, crashing into Malfoy and sending them both sprawling on the floor. Jonathon appeared over the edge of the bed snarling and lunging at them. Malfoy grabbed the frightened girl that was lying on top of him and rolled over with one arm outstretched so she didn't get crushed. He was just in time too as the Hufflepuff threw himself onto Malfoy scratching him and beating his back. The Slytherin bore it without a single cry of pain but he did continually shout at Hermione to run. She wriggled out from underneath him and began to do just that when Jonathon saw her leaving and leaped after her. It was Malfoy's turn to throw himself on the crazed boy and he pinned him down still urging Hermione to run. Just then Jonathon went limp and Hermione surmised that the sleeping potion must have come into effect.

Thank God!" Hermione exclaimed as she helped Malfoy up. He accepted her hands and when he was up he took a little longer than was necessary to let go. Her startled eyes met his and he dropped her soft small hands as if they were hot coals. 

"I didn't need any help mudblood." He snarled, turning away from her. 

Hermione sighed, "That's right Malfoy you ignore what just happened. A second ago you were Hermione this and Hermione that and now we are back to mudblood. I bet now you are going to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I don't know what you are talking about." He sneered; she gave an exasperated yell and Malfoy, before he could stop himself, chuckled. He turned away quickly but not quickly enough.

Hermione gave a mock gasp. "Was that…? No it couldn't be… did Draco Malfoy just smile? A genuine smile, not a smirk, but a smile? Blimey I think hell just froze over!"

He was grinning now but thankfully she couldn't see him this time. With as much disdain as he could muster he stalked to over to his bed calling over his shoulder:

"Whatever Granger. I'm going back to bed." He climbed in and pulled the curtains closed. He heard her sigh again and then foot steps retreating out of the ward probably to fetch professor Dumbledore. He flopped back against his pillows but shot forward again as his bruised and beaten back made contact with the mattress. He groaned and turned to lie on his stomach thinking how nice it had been to have the muggle born pressed against him.

'Must stop these thoughts.' he muttered to himself before falling asleep. For the next few hours there was a steady stream of visitors to the ward (mostly the school staff) but Malfoy slept as soundly as if he had taken some of the sleeping potion himself.

***

When Malfoy awoke some time later there was a tray on the small cabinet next to his bed. On it was some toast, jam, pumpkin juice, a vase with a small flower in it and a note. The note said simply _Thankyou. He smiled as he bit into the toast. 'That's alright, Hermione.'_

***

~*~

AWWWWWW how sweet! I've got butterflies in my stomach. Now I think this will be it for about a week. We'll see how we go, I might suddenly get a lot of free time and decide to spend it on chapter 6. I just don't know! My thankyous are as follows:

Waiting: No need to wait anymore…except waiting for the next chapter of course. Hopefully it won't be too long until it is up so sink your teeth into this chapter and then hassles me for more! Please?! Thankyou for your review even though I did make you a little confused!

Rina: Well I think this is about as fast as I can go. Three chapters in two days! Are you proud of me?! I hope so! Thankyou for your review it was really nice of you.

Lolo: Yes sir/madam! I have so totally obeyed your orders so I hope you are satisfied. Thankyou for your review!

Sorry I'm too lazy to log in … (Leah): So in this chapter you found out what was wrong. I hope it was worth the stares from everyone! Thankyou so much for reviewing.

Ally-sama: Thankyou so very much for saying so and I will indeed keep going.

IlUvDrAcOmAlFoY: I love my cliffhangers…I don't think I could live without them. However, this chapter doesn't have a cliffie so I hope you like it. I will keep going and thankyou so much for your encouragement. It means a lot to me!

Gaille: I know I took so long and I am thoroughly ashamed of myself. Forgive me please? I'm glad you think it was worth the wait and three chapters is surely enough for me to be forgiven. Thankyou as always, you are extremely fabulous! 

I would love a whole lot of reviews please as I want to know everybody's opinions on where this is heading. Thankyou!

Jess/star123


	7. It Began With a Hungry Cat

Chapter 6- It Began With a Hungry Cat

~*~

Like I said it would be it has been about a week. So I hope no one has become frustrated with waiting (not the reviewer!). Thankyou to my reviewers and, as always, look out for your personal thankyous at the end! That's all!

'-' =thoughts

Disclaimer: If I was the author and owner of Harry Potter and Co would I be this annoyed at the suggestion that the fifth book might be coming out in 2003? The answer is no! So deduce from that that it is not mine!

~*~

***

Hermione looked around the great hall realising in all the excitement and fixing Malfoy some breakfast she had completely forgotten about her own breakfast. Her stomach rumbling she headed out onto the Hogwarts grounds with the intention of looking for Harry and Ron so they could take their shift in the hospital wing. However it wasn't long before she hurried back inside for she had forgotten about the biting weather and she hadn't even her cloak to keep her warm. She trudged up the many stairs to the Gryffindor common room and flopped down in one of the many squishy armchairs. 'What a morning!' she thought as she closed her eyes and let the blazing fire warm her through. "Miaow?" Crookshanks appeared at her feet and looked up atr her with questioning eyes.

"Oh no!" Hermione shot up out of her seat. "I forgot to feed you baby? I'm so sorry!" she snatched up the hungry cat and ran back down the stairs to the kitchen. The house elves soon whipped up a bowl full of meat which Crookshanks appreciatively gobbled up. Hermione put her head in her hands. Everything was falling apart first Neville getting hurt and then the Malfoy thing and now she had forgotten to feed her pet! Even as she thought it she realised how ridiculous it sounded and instead of crying like she felt like doing she burst out laughing. 

"Mudblood have you completely lost your mind?" Hermione gasped and whirled around to face a sneering Pansy. 

"No, but I bet you wish you'd lost your face." Hermione's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. 'Where had that come from?' "Oh Pansy, I didn't mean it! I don't know what came over me."

Pansy slapped her. Hard and fast, leaving a red and inflamed mark across her cheek. 

"Stupid mudblood whore." She snarled before whirling around and stalking out of the kitchens calling over her shoulder.

"By the way house elves the reason I came down here was to tell you that my mirror is filthy, I want to see my face shining in it by morning."

"As you wish.* A tiny voice squeaked from underneath a table where the elves had all hidden when Pansy had entered the kitchens.

Hermione was still sitting, stunned, her hand clasped to her cheek and her eyes shining and on the brink of tears.

"Miss, are you alright?" the small voice of Winky asked. Without answering Hermione fled to the hospital wing in the vague hope that Ron or Harry would be there.

***

Ron sat staring at Neville's pale face.

"Wake up." He whispered, "Um sorry mate but I have no idea what to say… how about …I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…well you know. Can you even hear me? Argghh this is ridiculous!"

Ron stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. "I need Hermione, she was right, I am no good at this whole beside manner thing!" he heard a soft chuckle and he remembered Malfoy was in the hospital wing too. His face reddened and he spun around to face his arch nemesis.

"Shut up Malfoy." He growled warningly.

"Oh does the little Weasley not know what to do without his mudblood girlfriend? Poor ickle Ronnekins, that's what your brothers call you isn't it? Poor pathetic, useless Ron. Always in the way, always trying to get a piece of Potter's fame and a piece of Hermione's…well a piece of Hermione!"

Ron was turning a brighter and brighter red at Malfoy's words and his fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides.  He took a hesitant step towards the Slytherin, hesitant because he hadn't forgotten the bet he had made with Hermione and Harry. 'But' he thought' Harry and Hermione aren't here are they?' as soon as the thought crossed his mind the door flew open and Hermione stumbled in. Ron took one look at her and plans for inflicting serious damage on Malfoy drained from his mind. He hurried over to her and took her hands in his. 

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked noticing the red mark on her otherwise ivory cheek.

"P..Pansy…oh Ron I'm becoming one of them!" she howled throwing herself into his arms and sobbing onto his shoulder. Ron was understandably shocked not to mention confused but he just wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders and made what he hoped were comforting noises into her hair. Suddenly he felt a hand clasp the back of his robes and he was jerked away from his friend and pushed across the room. Malfoy stood angrily in front of Hermione staring at her so fiercely that she stopped crying immediately.**

"What? What did Pansy do to you?" he asked angrily. Hermione stared at him, speechless. "Well?" he asked again. But Ron had had enough and he pushed Malfoy away from her.

"Look Malfoy, I don't know what the hell your problem is but…"

"My problem? My problem is pathetic losers like yourself who..."

"Pathetic loser? Well that's pot calling kettle black, Malfoy why don't you just…"

"Why don't one of you just kiss her for crying out loud and get it over with!" a new voice entered the fray and they all looked around to see who had spoken. This soon became apparent as the curtain around the bed to the right of Neville's was pushed back and a tousled blonde head appeared.

"Casey!" Hermione gushed, "We are so sorry, we didn't mean to wake you."

"It wasn't you, dear, it was these two. Their hormones were raging so loudly I'm surprised that anyone in a two hundred mile radius would be able to sleep through it!" Casey had a stern face but there was a twinkle in her eyes that betrayed her and soon she burst out laughing at the three shocked faces. "Oh you guys are a hoot!" she cackled, "You should see your faces. Like toddlers caught stealing cookies out of the cookie jar!" Her howling was infectious and soon Hermione joined in with her laughter. Ron and Malfoy, however, found nothing funny in their circumstances and stood glaring at each other until Hermione, wiping tears from her eyes, went over to them. 

"Ron? Where's Harry? I haven't seen him this morning."

Ron broke eye contact with Malfoy and looked down at Hermione.

"Um, I don't know. Should we look for him?"

"I think that would be a good idea." Hermione linked her arm through Ron's and they headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Malfoy caught Hermione's other arm forcing her to face him, "You never answered my question, what did Pansy do?"

"Nothing." She lied, but impulsively her hand strayed up to her inflamed cheek and Malfoy understood. "Right." He said quietly before pushing past the friends and striding down the corridor.

"What was that all about?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Ron said seriously, "But I have a feeling we'll soon find out."

***

* Scandalous plagiarism from 'The Princess Bride' but God I love that movie/book. I love it so much in fact that you should look out for more quotes woven in throughout this story! 

** Congratulations to Malfoy who has achieved what the world thought was impossible. He stopped Hermione Granger in a star123 story from crying! 

~*~

Ah so many strange ideas floating around in my head about where this is going and what it going to happen. If it keeps up this story could go on for chapters and chapters, in fact it probably will. I hope you liked this chapter and it will probably be another week until the next is up but look out for it because I might be wrong!

unique chica: Thankyou so much for saying so. You can't wait much longer? But I thought you just read it? Oh whatever thankyou very much for your review!

Rackel: You'll never believe it but 'Never is a Promise' by Lopotter was the first D/Hr story I ever read and it was the one that inspired me to write my own! I agree, it really is a fantastic story and I can't wait for chapter 36! Have you read 'We'll Always Have Paris' by Melissa D? If you haven't I strongly recommend it! It is similar to Lopotter's story! Anyway thankyou so much for reviewing. About Jonathon…you'll just have to wait and see!

Rina: Thankyou for your review and especially for saying that I was posting fast. I really did feel guilty for not posting for a long time and I hope everything is even now! With such nice manners how could I refuse? Here is your new chapter!

bLuegrEeN: You must update soon! Thankyou again for reviewing and everything!

Heather: I'm so glad you weren't a H/Hr shipper. I just don't understand how that works you know?! It is just so…blech! Anyway thankyou for reviewing and I'm so happy the fact that it is a D/Hr story doesn't put you off!

Becka, Draco's one and only: Hermione may be warming up to Malfoy a little but rest assured it is going to be a while before Draco stops acting like a prat! Yay! Thankyou so much for your review!

Sailor Earth: Um I think this chapter smashed the whole Draco good guy thing! Thankyou so much for saying it is cool, in my books that makes you very cool too!

Mione G: Well thankyou so much for saying so. I don't know if 'as always' is entirely correct. Sometimes my story sucks!

Gaille: Yay, I'm forgiven! Thankyou for reviewing my ever faithful one! I was just wondering. Where does gaille come from if your name is Allison? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I was just wondering! I think fantastic is going a bit far but thankyou anyway!

Marisa: Well I don't know I'm sure! It is a mystery! Thankyou so much for reviewing!

Calypso in Love: Come on, to be fair as if anyone could Draco overdose! One can never have too much Draco! I'm so happy I made you grin like an Alice in Wonderland character. Very cool! Thankyou.

Waiting: well, blimey. While you were waiting you sure put your time to good use (or so I think) reviewing! And she strikes again making the reviewer known as waiting a little confused and dare I say crazy?! I usually post on the weekends so I guess your computer timetable fits in just fine for me! Thankyou for reviewing both chapters in such detail!

Flaky ballerina: thankyou so much for your lovely reviews and I hope you like this chapter too. It is so great that you have been with me since the beginning of this story and you are still here. Thankyou very, very much!

And that is it for another chapter. I was thinking of changing my summary. Any ideas or suggestions? As always please review as I do love them so!

Adios,

Jess/star123


	8. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

Chapter 7- GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

~*~ Hi everyone. Okay I am really, really sorry it has been so long but after next week I have two weeks of holidays and so you can expect quite a few chapters to come speeding out then. Please forgive me but I have been really busy at school. I actually don't like this chapter very much because to me it seems too rushed but after reading through it again and again I can't see any way of fixing it so please bear with it. This chapter is somewhat um... risqué so brace yourself for some sexual references. In this chapter I introduce a new sort of plot line so I hope it makes a little sense. Well I must stop babbling. Oh one last thing I have added a preview on to the end of the chapter…please read!

Disclaimer: I'm actually still waiting for a reply to my request to own the whole Harry Potter franchise so until then be rest assured it is not mine.

'-'=thoughts

~*~ 

***

Ron and Hermione scoured the castle for a good hour and a half but there was still no sign of Harry. Hermione was beginning to worry but Ron insisted that he was probably just doing some flying practice or something. Rounding yet another corner they came face to face with Madam Pomfrey who looked positively beside herself with worry.

"Miss Granger there you are!" she panted in obvious agitation.

"Yes, well spotted." Ron murmured under his breath and Hermione elbowed him gently in the side.

"What's wrong, Madam Pomfrey." She asked courteously. The older witch's shoulders straightened and she seemed to gain some of her composure.

"You must come with me at once."

"Wh…" Hermione began but Madam Pomfrey had already grabbed her arm and was pulling her along the corridor behind her. Ron stood staring after them for a minute before starting to jog after them.

"Bonkers," he muttered as he ran, "completely bonkers the lot of them."

***

As Hermione ran she realised where they were going. The hospital wing, 'I seem to be no where else these days!' and as she approached the door way she heard some very familiar sounds. Wrenching free from the lagging Madam Pomfrey Hermione ran forward and burst into the infirmary. The scene was exactly the same; Malfoy was holding the struggling Jonathon down while he snarled and snapped. 

"Do something!" Malfoy yelled as he saw Hermione. She hurried over but halted as she saw Pansy sitting in the chair by Malfoy's bed crying. Malfoy saw her hesitate and yelled again, "Hermione, ignore her I need help!" 

"Oh, of course." She reached the bed and, as it had happened before, as soon as she touched Jonathon he calmed down and stared up into her eyes. "Um," Hermione whispered, "the potion please." The medi-witch passed it to her and she tipped it down his throat. After struggling for a few more moments he quieted down and Hermione stood up and walked around to the side of the bed Malfoy was on.

"What's up with him?" she asked staring down at Jonathon's now peaceful face.

"Don't know." The Slytherin replied softly. 

They were standing very close now and Malfoy couldn't help but admire her smooth neck and the way her black top accented her curves.

"Hermione!" Ron's voice broke the quiet and they spun around to face him.

"Draco." Pansy's whiny voice called from her chair.

With a sigh they drifted apart, Hermione to Ron, Malfoy to Pansy.

Hermione glanced back at Malfoy as he whispered something into Pansy's ear. For some peculiar reason she felt a pang of sadness.

'Bye Draco' Hermione thought as she headed towards the door with her red headed friend.

'See you, Hermione.' Malfoy's voice echoed inside her head. She started and spun around to face Malfoy who looked at her with a smirk lifting the corners of his mouth.

"What's up Granger?" he asked mockingly.

"Nothing." She whispered still staring intently at him. 

Come on 'Mione let's go." Ron curled his arm around her waist and tried to pull her away but she stood rooted to the spot still watching the Slytherin boy trying to figure out if the voice inside her head had been her imagination. Eventually she broke eye contact and allowed Ron to steer her towards the door. But then suddenly…

'Hermione' his cold mocking voice was back. She turned her head sharply and saw him give her a small almost imperceptible nod, 'that's right Hermione I can mind talk. I have a feeling these Christmas holidays are going to be fun…'

'This is a violation Malfoy. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!'

'Oh but didn't you know? You have to be invited to mind speak so even if you didn't realise it, you invited me mudblood and I can wander into your pretty little head whenever I feel like it.'

Hermione inwardly groaned. Malfoy chuckled and then withdrew contact.

"Let's go Ron I've had enough of the company in here."

 ***

Ron stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and searched for a shirt. He searched and searched but he couldn't find a single clean one, so with a shrug Ron pulled on his trousers and wandered down to the common room to seek out Harry and ask if he had seen any clean shirts recently. But Harry wasn't in the common room and so, grumbling to himself,  Ron pulled his robe back on over his bare chest and decided to go down to the kitchens and ask the house elves if they had his shirts. Stepping out of the portrait hole he tripped straight over...

"Pansy?"

"Ron." She whispered in a sultry voice reaching up and running one of her fingers down his neck. He stepped back so quickly that his back smacked against the wall and, winded, he slid down it to the floor. Pansy smiled down at him and, sashaying over to him with pronounced hip movements, straddled his legs and leant forward until their noses were almost touching.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time." She purred in his ear before fiercely pulling his head towards her and smashing her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Her hands wandered down to his chest and pulled back his robe. She moaned into his mouth as she ran her hands over his stomach and leaned forward so her breasts were crushed against him. Ron shivered slightly as her hands travelled down to the waist band of his trousers…

"Realistic isn't it?" a cold voice echoed around Ron and Pansy. "But don't you think you should save this sort of thing for your mudblood girlfriend?" and with a pop Pansy disappeared and instead Hermione appeared wearing a pale pink satin nightie which was very low cut and had a very high hem line. Ron jumped up spilling Hermione off his lap and onto the floor where she sat looking up at him and pouting in a sexy sort of way. Ron ran his fingers through his hair, worriedly, and shouted.

"I don't know how you're doing this Malfoy but you stop it right now!"

"Oh but this is fun." Draco's mocking voice rang out.

Ron knew a way to get Malfoy to leave him alone but he was loathe to use it because it disgusted him to even think about. However desperate times call for desperate measures and even now Hermione was getting to her feet and the night dress was riding up…

"I didn't know you fantasised about me Malfoy!" he yelled quickly feeling like he wanted to throw up at his words. Malfoy obviously felt the same as there was a soft revolted noise and Ron woke up in his four poster, sweating and angry enough to kill.

***

_At the same time on the other side of the Gryffindor quarters…_

Hermione woke with a start from a dream, no not a dream, a nightmare! She had been lying across the front of a broom stick and Malfoy was behind her with his hands wrapped around her waist. Soft romantic music played in the background, the sun was shining the birds were singing there was a picnic basket hanging from one of her hands. Suddenly Hermione had turned to Malfoy and whispered:

"I love you snookums." Into his ear

"Yes MY mudblood, what would you like to do when we get back to the castle?"

"Well, I would love to wash your socks."

"You did that yesterday. How about you iron them and then you can give Crabbe and Goyle a bath."

"Oh really? Thankyou so much, you beautiful sexy Slytherin."

"That's alright mudblood just don't forget to wash behind their ears."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Hermione screamed as the details came rushing back to her.

"Malfoy you have gone too far this time!"

***

In the hospital wing a Slytherin smiled and tucked the _Mind Invader 600 his father had sent him under his pillow. He was expecting a visit from two extremely angry Gryffindors very soon…_

***

~*~

Strange? Yes! But that was so much fun to write! Please don't flame me about it okay? They were dreams! Dreams that twisted little Malfoy created to mess with his enemies minds. However do not despair somewhere along the line there will be romance! My thankyous are…

Slithering-Slytherin: it is so great that you like my story and I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. I really like your username by the way, a sort of tongue twister! Thankyou for reviewing.

Moony's Nymph: Hmmm you need more?! That's fantastic, unfortunately you did have to wait quite a long time for this chapter so I hope you haven't done anything mad in the meantime waiting for it! Thankyou so much for reviewing.

Liberty: You love it? Aw thankyou so much! Yet again I apologise for taking so long but it is here now…obviously! No need to thank me! I thank you!

Fawkes: Hey, how you doing? I'm glad you emailed me and your review was so nice. I can't believe the similarities between us and all the guys we both like! I love to personally thank everyone who reviews because if they took the time I should return the favour. Also I like thanking them so they know how much it is appreciated and if they ask questions I can answer them! Thankyou!

~*~: Hmm, your username is the same as my authors notes sign! Thankyou for reviewing. I'm trying to get them to stay in character and that is why Ron is how he is and that there is chemistry between him and Hermione. Thankyou so much for noticing and reviewing!

MordsithGoddess: The bomb? He he he, I love that expression! You must hate me as even after you put in three pleases and nearly died I took simply ages to get this chapter up. I'm really sorry! Your review was so, so, so good and it made me feel so happy that someone liked my story so much! Thankyou for that and I hope you aren't dead! (can dead people review?)

Bob: That is so nice of you to say. The PB quote was when the house elves were under the table and Pansy said: _"By the way house elves the reason I came down here was to tell you that my mirror is filthy, I want to see my face shining in it by morning."_

_"As you wish.* A tiny voice squeaked from underneath a table where the elves had all hidden when Pansy had entered the kitchens. That is what the star refers to. In the PB Buttercup says:_

_"Farmboy, polish my saddle. I want to see my face shining in it by morning." Then good old Westley says_

_"As you wish."___

Sorry if it was a little confusing. Thankyou for reviewing.

Bob, the ruler of the universe: Do you really think he is staying in character? Thankyou so much for saying so. I've been desperately trying because I realise that in my other story he is so wrong! Fluffy is when something is sickeningly sweet and romantic in a story. There is no need to apologise. When I first found FF.net I couldn't understand half the jargon!

Waiting: Yeah I think the fight between Draco and Ron is coming up very, very soon. (*hint, hint, nudge, nudge*) Thankyou for continually reviewing and I'm sorry it has taken me so long…I guess you have lived up to your namesake!

Glimmermaid: I totally agree, but not about the Ron staying away part. He is needed for the fights! Thankyou so much for reviewing!

Gaille: Happy and giddy is a good way to be! Thankyou for always reviewing it gives me an ego boost as they are always so lovely and encouraging. (I wonder how many times I have told you that!)

Sailor Earth: okay so Draco has done something to Pansy but you won't find out yet… intrigued? I don't think she will join all the people in the hospital wing…after all nearly half the schools Christmas population is in there already! Thankyou for reviewing and I hope you think Draco has stayed mean enough in this chapter.

Calypso in Love: has Moomoo got big muscles? If so then I guess this monkey will be sporting a few bruises soon. I took so long to get this up that I bet it (is Moomoo a girl or a boy or an it?!) was cracking its knuckles and flexing its biceps in anticipation. Thankyou for reviewing and threats are always guaranteed to get me to write faster. BTW could Moomoo please leave my hands alone so I can type? Thankyou.

Alexiana: Thankyou so much for saying so and I will continue!

Flaky Ballerina: I don't know about great but thankyou anyway. I think later in my story Malfoy will be making her cry not the opposite! Thankyou for your encouragement on this story…much appreciated!

Thecool1: Original and clever? Wow that is so nice of you to say! I'm always worrying that my story is too obvious and heaps of people have done it before so you gave me a nice boost of confidence! Unfortunately you did have to wait for the next chapter…quite a while actually! But don't worry, I am properly ashamed.

Anna: you are so right! I saw the movie first but then I knew I had to read the book and I loved it even more then the movie. Now I own the book and the movie and they are definitely my favourites! Hardly anyone has read the book but in my humble opinion I think it is better then the movie. Thankyou so much for your review and rest assured I will add bits of PB wherever I can… I drive my friends and family mad quoting from it! Thankyou again! 

And that is it for thankyous. I love all reviews and emails so please keep them coming.

PREVIEW

Ron had been pushed too far. He gripped Malfoy by the throat and threw him up against the wall.

"You will not talk to her, you will not look at her in fact don't even breath in her direction. If you give me one reason to smash your head into that wall don't think I will hesitate. The only explanation why you aren't in the same condition as Neville up there is because Hermione is a better person than I am."

"You didn't need to tell me that Weasley, I already know it!" Malfoy wheezed out.

"Of course you do. Hermione is better than this whole school put together." Ron loosened his grip slightly as Malfoy nodded. "at least we agree on one thing."

"Yes." Malfoy agreed, "I bet we agree on something else too, don't you think Hermione is a good kisser? …I do."

OOOHHHH are you all looking forward to it? I am!

Jess/Star123


	9. Kiss But Don't Tell

Chapter 8- Kiss But Don't Tell

~*~

Eek, I've done it again! Left you in the lurch for about ten days but I'm on holiday now! Yay everybody cheer. This chapter is full of dialogue and not much else and you can probably guess from the title and last chapter's preview what is going to happen. Excited?!

Disclaimer: insert some witty and amusing way of saying not mine please. 

'- '=thoughts

~*~

***

Hermione met Ron on the stairs to the infirmary. 

"Ron what are you doing here?"

"Same as you I expect."

Hermione, thinking back on her dream chuckled a little.

"I sincerely hope not!"

As they approached the door at the top of the stairs Hermione began to feel a little worried about Ron. He was blushing furiously and glaring at the wall by his side as if he was trying to avoid her eyes. She stopped and placed a hand on his arm

"Ron…?" she began but to her surprise he shrugged her off quickly and without so much as glancing her way pelted up and through the infirmary door. 'Well!' Hermione thought. 'I wonder what has gotten into him.' She had no more time to ponder it, however, as she heard a strangled yell from the hospital ward.

"God no." she whispered bursting inside and rushing over to Malfoy's bed. Ron had him by the neck and was shaking him so violently that the Slytherin's eyes were rolling around in his head.

"Ron stop it!" Hermione yelled frightened at the twisted look of hatred that masked his face.

"Leave me alone 'Mione. I'm going to kill this little ferret for what he did to you."

Hermione glanced at Malfoy who was gradually turning blue. She grabbed Ron's hands and tried to pry them off.

"I don't care what he did to me! In fact I don't even know. Ron, he isn't worth you being expelled or, worse, being sent to Azkaban. What would Harry and I do if you weren't here? We need you here, I need you here." Tears welled up in her eyes as she desperately implored him. It was working! Ron's movements were slowing and Malfoy was gradually turning back to a normal colour. Finally Ron stepped back from the bed and Hermione ran into his arms, sobbing.

"God you scare me sometimes." She whispered against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to." Ron awkwardly patted her on the head.

"I know, just watch your temper. I mean it you know, I don't know what I'd do without you by my side."

"I know what I'd do."

She looked up at him.

"What?"

"Not do my homework and kill him." He jerked his head towards Draco who was gingerly rubbing his neck and sending them death glares.

"Ron you would never kill anyone!" Hermione said it jokingly but the smile left her lips as she saw Ron's face.

"If anyone hurt you or Harry I would kill them without a moments thought."

Hermione's eyes widened and she gripped Ron to her so tight she could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Don't even think such things." She hissed, "Now you're tired, you should go to bed. I think I'll have a talk with Neville after all Madam Pomfrey did tell us to spend time with him each day." If Ron hadn't been so wound up about Malfoy Hermione doubted he would have gone, however, all he said was;

"Alright, but don't stay up too long and watch him like a hawk."

She smiled and kissed his cheek goodnight.

As soon as he was gone she whirled around and stalked towards Malfoy…

***

"Did you like the dream I created for you?" he asked with a smirk.

Hermione stood stiffly next to his bed and looked down at him with disgust.

"Why did you do it?" she asked softly.

"What? Your dream? I thought it would be fun."

"You know that is not what I meant, Draco…"

"Oh Draco now is it?"

"Shut up! You obviously sent Ron a dream, why did you do it? You shouldn't have done that. Fine, have your twisted little fun messing with my dreams but you leave Ron's alone. My friends are off limits Malfoy. Do you hear me? I guess you've teamed up with Pansy to play games with me this Christmas and I'll take whatever screwed up plans you have but you leave everybody else out of it. Promise me Malfoy."

"No." he stared up at her with calm eyes, "And anyway what makes you think I'm playing games?" suddenly he reached out and grabbed her arms, pulling her off balance and onto his bed so they were mere centimetres apart. "Oh no little mudblood, this is deadly serious."

"D..Draco?" Hermione trembled under his touch an overwhelming feeling that things had gone too far this time sweeping over her as she realised Malfoy had control. 

"Scared mudblood?"

Hermione bit her lip and resolved not to say anything.

"Oh quiet now are we? This has got to be a first, call the Daily Prophet."

"Let me go." Hermione struggled slightly but her heart just wasn't in it. She hated admitting it but she was falling for the Malfoy charm.

Malfoy pretended to think about it.

"Um no."

"I'll scream."

"Who'll hear you? Madam Pomfrey is not here and everyone else has taken a sleeping draught and is deeply asleep."

"Why won't you let me go?" now she was more curious then frightened.

"Because I've been wondering what you kiss like." Without waiting for a reaction to his words Malfoy pulled her down sharply and covered her mouth with his own. She gave a small cry and pulled away but as he gently covered her lips with feathery kisses the Gryffindor relaxed. After a few more moments he moved his hands to her waist and pulled her unprotesting body onto his lap, her hands also moved, up to his neck where they twined in his hair. Hermione tried to bring Draco's head down closer so he would kiss her more passionately but he pulled away.

"Tut, tut. What would Weasley and Potter say?"

Hermione groaned as his lips left hers.

"Shut up," She said again but his time in a more shaky tone of voice, "and just kiss me."

His inviting lips curled into a smile and he pushed her off his lap where she landed in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"No thankyou, I'm a little tired, goodnight." He rolled over and switched off the lamp next to his bed throwing the incredulous  Hermione into darkness. Flushed and with a wildly beating heart the pretty Gryffindor staggered to her feet and made her way back to her common room. She opened the door and at once saw Ron asleep on one of the couches obviously waiting up for her. Hermione grabbed a blanket from one of the nearby chairs spreading it over him before gently smoothing his ruffled hair, whispering:

"Sweet Dreams Ron,"

and hurrying back to bed.

***

The next morning breakfast in the great hall was a sombre affair. Harry had appeared bleary eyed, weary and very late but wouldn't answer his friends questions as to where he had been the day before. Cho was pale and sullen and stared down at her plate as if she was wishing to be anywhere else than in the great hall. Ron had cramps from sleeping on the couch all night, Hermione was confused and her feelings were all mixed up about Draco. In fact the only person who seemed at all cheery was Malfoy who turned up just after the Gryffindors with a swagger in his step and no outward sign at all that he had kissed his worst enemies best friend.

"Morning all." He smirked seating himself between Pansy and Crabbe.

There were mumbled greetings from all but Harry, Ron, Hermione and Cho. "So how was last night for everybody?" Malfoy asked innocently.  The effect this simple sentence had on the table was incredible. Cho gasped, shot Harry an accusing look and dashed off, Harry shouted:

"Cho! Wait!" and ran after her, Hermione turned white as a ghost and whispered:

"Malfoy, please." and Ron jumped to his feet spilling his goblet of pumpkin juice. Pansy giggled in an annoying way, Crabbe and Goyle (realising what Malfoy had said was supposed to be funny) guffawed stupidly, Mory burst into tears and whimpered:

"I miss Jonathon." and Jeremy grabbed Harriet's hand, looking alarmed, and shouted:

"If you've been spying on Harriet and I Mr Malfoy I'll see you expelled." Then left in a huff.

"Oops." Malfoy laughed cruelly, "what did I say?"

Ron walked quickly around the table and grabbed him by the arm.

"UP!" he shouted and surprisingly enough Draco did as he was told and got to his feet. Ron marched him out into the entrance hall and turned him roughly to face him.

"Right Malfoy, we are going to have a talk."

"Oh goodie!" Draco said sarcastically. "About what?"

"You know what! Hermione and I are not an item. We are, however, best friends and I will not see her hurt."

"Or in pink nighties?"

Ron glared at him but Malfoy, undaunted, continued "Oh didn't you like my dream. But the way her shapely legs and heaving bosom were portrayed so clearly in that kinky number must have had some effect on you. Go on admit it, you were hot for your best friend." Ron had been pushed too far. He gripped Malfoy by the throat and threw him up against the wall.

"You will not talk to her, you will not look at her in fact don't even breathe in her direction. If you give me one reason to smash your head into that wall don't think I will hesitate. The only explanation why you aren't in the same condition as Neville up there is because Hermione is a better person than I am." 

"You didn't need to tell me that Weasley, I already know it!" Malfoy wheezed out.

"Of course you do. Hermione is better than this whole school put together." Ron loosened his grip slightly as Malfoy nodded. "At least we agree on one thing."

"Yes." Malfoy agreed, "I bet we agree on something else too, don't you think Hermione is a good kisser…I do."

Ron's eyes flared for a moment and it looked like he was going to carry out his threat and beat Draco's skull against the wall but in a moment the fury had subsided. He let the Slytherin boy go with a push so his back hit hard against the brickwork.

"You're a liar." He said simply, turning away.

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you?* Well go on Weasley, ask her. I'm sure your best friend wouldn't lie to you."

Ron turned to see Hermione frozen behind him slowly shaking her head, silently pleading with Malfoy to stop but he didn't.

"Go on mudblood," he hissed "tell him what you said."

"Stop it Draco. Please…"

"No, I don't think that was what you said, it went more along the lines of 'just kiss me.'"

Ron stared at Hermione willing her to say he was lying, to say he made it all up, to say anything. But she just stood there shaking as silent sobs wracked her body.

"Tell him." Malfoy hissed.

"I won't lie to you…" she began.

Ron drew a sharp breath. "It isn't true, Hermione tell me it isn't true."

"I can't." she whispered sinking to her knees in defeat.

***

*Another Princess Bride quote! He, he. : )

~*~

Ooh so dramatic! Well Hermione hasn't cried in a while so I guess it is fitting that she should cry twice in one chapter!  I hope you all liked it; yet again it was a blast to write. I can't believe I'm on 7 favourite lists! Thankyou so much to those people it is such an honour, also thankyou to everyone who reviewed:

Edainme:  Um okay are you saying you are Draco? Sorry I think I missed what you were trying to say (yes I am very stupid!) sorry, thankyou for the review though!

*Prongs*: Thankyou so much for saying you adore my story that is so very nice of you. Do you really like my characters? Blimey! I was kind of worried about making my own characters in case they were a total flop or people didn't understand them! Thankyou so much for putting my fears to rest! In fact thankyou for reviewing full stop: )!

Sila-chan: Oh I know! What I wouldn't give for one! You're right perhaps if we were rich wizards we could magically enlarge everything of Barbie's and make it all our own! Sound like a plan?! I will keep writing and thankyou for your encouragement.

Vixen: Thankyou so much for reviewing and saying you would like to read the rest of my story.

Waiting: I don't know about 'good as always' I have some awful chapters out! But thankyou for the saying so and for reviewing of course! I will keep going even if it is only for you my ever faithful reviewer!

Draco's gurl: I'm glad someone read the preview and I'm doubly glad you got so excited over it! I'm sorry I didn't write it very soon but it is here at last (der!). Your Draco does rock and I'm sorry I should have asked if I could borrow him for my story! Thankyou so much for saying you love my story and for reviewing.

Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte: Oh dear I hope I will be forgiven I didn't really write this chapter very fast. Please, please don't hurt me! There will be more chappies and hopefully soon!

SuperStar: I know what you mean but I thought if most people in my twisted version of Hogwarts are good-looking it would be a little mean to leave Harry out of this strange little transformation of mine. Um Hermione certainly isn't getting it on with Harry and she is just good friends with Ron. Who knows what's going with Malfoy?! I tried to find your story but I couldn't, I'm sorry I'll look for it again. Promise : )

Dragon eyes: I'm sorry but you were probably hoping for too long. But don't worry I am seriously annoyed with myself! Thankyou for reviewing.

Chikata: I will write more and hopefully my next chapter will be up really soon as I am on holiday and have some more time! Thankyou for reviewing so nicely.

Sailor Earth: I'm so happy you like Draco's mind invader I was worried it was a little too odd but hey I thought it was an interesting plot twist so there you are! I was hoping the preview would entice some people and it seems like it did. Cool! Thankyou so much for reviewing.

Gaille: sorry to hear you have been sick I hope you are feeling better now. I hope too that you liked this chapter and Ron is sort of jealous but only because he loves Hermione as a friend…in this story at least! Anyway thankyou for reviewing (as always!).

Akiyo: Cool? Why thankyou! It was great of you to review so thankyou again and I will continue.

Tracy: Wow totally rocks? Excellent! Thankyou so much for saying so and saying that you love it is even better. What a big head I'm getting! Thanks again.

Heather the Hobbit (previously known as Heather!): Yeah it is pretty strange. In answer to your question it will become clear soon that our dear little Malfoy was telling lies when he said that. That is all I'm saying for now… okay that was my pathetic attempt of being mysterious! Thankyou so much for reviewing my stories! It is really nice of you!

PREVIEW       

"What is going on with you Harry?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Harry avoided her eyes and instead stared at the ground.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Alright we kissed once could people please move on? I'm sick of feeling guilty about it, okay? Could we just drop it?" 

"No." another voice joined in.

She span around to face the owner of the voice. "Ron, look…"

"Whatever Hermione." He brushed past her and Harry smiled sympathetically at Hermione.

"Still not exactly friendly is he." 

"Well at least he is talking now." Hermione smiled feebly but she felt terrible. Ron wasn't talking to her, Harry wasn't talking to anybody about what was going on with him and Malfoy was telling anyone who would listen that he had kissed the know-it-all Gryffindor. Suddenly they heard a call.

"Hermione!"

"What do you want ferret?" Hermione growled.

"It's Jonathon. Merlin you have to hurry!..."

Alright, I'm starting a list of people I email when I update. If you would like to be added to this list please tell me so in your reviews (hint, hint, nudge, nudge) or email me and I will be happy to oblige. Even if I have emailed you before please remind me again because I will be starting afresh with this list. Oh by the way I'm getting the Harry Potter video tomorrow = ) okay you probably don't care…sorry! Thanks everyone and one last note. GO ENGLAND (most specifically Emile Heskey and Michael Owen)!!! Ah I love the world cup and rest assured I know that my team isn't the best out there but hey it is my team I've been going for, for ages so! Thankyou everyone…until next time!

Jess/Star123


	10. Conversations

Chapter 9- Conversations

~*~

Yay! Another chapter and this one is very long (for me at least!). I am on eight favourites lists now! Wow thankyou so much to those people, award yourself a big grin from me! And I have broken through the hundred reviews mark! What a lot of exclamation marks you all deserve : )  As the chapter title suggests there is a lot of dialogue in this chapter but I that seems to be the way my writing is these days. My email list offer still stands and if anyone wants to be added please tell me. One last thing, the reason this chapter is up so quickly is because I am on a Harry Potter high after watching my video and listening to my audio tapes. (isn't Stephen Fry excellent?!)

Enjoy…

'-' = thoughts

AN= Authors notes

Disclaimer: Mostly JK's apart from some weird characters which I pulled out my head. Basically the good stuff is hers!

~*~

***

Hermione felt like her heart was being strangled. Ron stared at her with such a hurt and disbelieving expression that she felt she would just die of guilt.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" she wailed but Ron continued to look at her like she had grown three heads or, worse, like he had never seen her before in his life.

"Oh ow mudblood, that really hurt." Malfoy scoffed in the background though if truth be told he was feeling decidedly uncomfortable. He hadn't meant her to collapse like this. 'It's not my fault if the little bitch has no strength and relies on her friends too much.' He told himself haughtily but he couldn't stop the niggling worm of remorse burrowing deep inside of him.

"Ron, please, please listen to me."

"I've heard enough!" Ron gave her one last disgusted look before storming up the stairs towards the Gryffindor dormitories.

"Oh dear that didn't go too well did it?" Malfoy sneered walking over to where Hermione was crumpled. He reached down and cupped her chin forcing her to look at him. "It's frightening how a moments loss of control can have such dire consequences isn't it?"

"Leave me alone." She whispered trying to wrench away from his grip.

"But mudblood…"

In one swift movement she had twisted away from him and run up the steps after Ron.

"Okay Pansy you can come out now."

Pansy tottered out from behind a suit of armour and hung onto his arm with a vice-like grip. 

"Oh Draccy you really are the most evil person I know."

Draco smiled a slow and condescending smile. "Well of course but don't think I'm going to forgive you over disobeying me by simple flattery. I told you not to approach Hermione until I had told you my plans."

"Yes but…"

"But nothing! Your little fun in the kitchens may have cost us the advantage. Subtly might be too a big word for you to grasp but she knows something of what we are doing now, she told me so herself last night." 

"Really? How much does she know?"

"The mudblood knows that we are playing some sort of game with her but she thinks we are doing it simply to annoy her. I wonder how long until she realises it is not her but Weasley and Potter that I want to destroy, she really is a most foolish girl without books."

"Who cares what she thinks if she is so wrong."

"Because she is the key!" Draco yelled but then sighed and turned away, "I don't know why I bother with you I really don't, just get out of my way and only do something if I expressly tell you to."

Pansy pouted then flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Oh I'm sorry, Kiss me Draco?"

"I never thought that I would say this but I think you should take some beauty tips from the mudblood. Her lips were much more kissable then yours."

"D..D..Draccy?" Pansy burst into tears and staggered off on her ridiculously high heels. 'What an effect I seem to be having on people this morning.' Draco chuckled to himself walking back into the great hall, where only Crabbe and Goyle remained, to finish his breakfast.

***

"Ron?" Hermione cautiously entered the boys' room and saw her red head friend standing at the window looking out over the grounds. "Ron?" no reply. Hermione decided that the best method to use was a jolly one and pretend nothing had happened. "So I guess I won the bet then, you have to be a volunteer for Hagrid." She paused, no answer. "What was your dream about anyway? Tell me…please?" still nothing. "Oh grow up Ron! You can't ignore me forever!" Hermione lost her temper then Ron turned abruptly and brushed past her down the stairs. "Argh!" she threw up her hands in defeat and walked over to the window to see what had so engrossed Ron. Looking out she saw Harry and Cho walking along the path to the forbidden forest. 'That's odd' she thought but in another moment they were gone, lost from sight in the dark menacing trees. On any other occasion she would have gone running out to make sure that Harry would be alright but she just wasn't in the mood for it this time. 'and after all' she reasoned with herself, 'it's not like he doesn't know his way around, he probably knows that forest better than anyone at this school.' She eventually decided that she should go back to the infirmary and talk to Neville again. 'Some Christmas holiday this is turning out to be!" she thought angrily.

***

The infirmary was noticeably emptier when Hermione entered. The curtains were pulled about Jonathon's bed, Malfoy was missing from his bed, Neville was still in his and both Casey and Ronan were gone. 'Well at least they have gotten better' Hermione willed herself to think but really she was disappointed that her Malfoy encounters were going to noticeably dwindle now he was gone from the infirmary. Taking her seat beside Neville's bed Hermione began to talk to him about the day he had fought Malfoy and his goons in the Quidditch stands immersing herself in the memory and laughing as she remembered Draco's face. After a while she took his hands in her own and simply sat there staring at him willing him to get better so someone would talk to her now that both Harry and Ron seemed to be ignoring her.

***  
Unbeknownst to Hermione two people were hovering in the door way behind her debating in soft whispers.

"Just go in and ask her! What's the worst that can happen?" Casey urged.

"She'll laugh in my face, either Ron or Harry will pop out of nowhere and beat me up, Malfoy will make fun of me, Jeremy could forbid it…"

Ronan's excuses got wilder and wilder until Casey hit him on the shoulder. "Shut up doofus and admit it, what you're really scared of is that she'll say yes."

Ronan closed his mouth with a snap and nodded. "Do you think I should do it?"

"You'll never forgive yourself if you don't try." She smiled encouragingly and gave him a little shove so he fell into the ward startling Hermione.

"Oh hi Ronan." She smiled, "feeling better?"

"Loads, thanks." he flushed a bright red and plastered a smile to his face that looked more like a grimace.

"Good." Hermione said wondering why he was pulling such a strange face. "So…is Casey better too?"

"Yeah she is…look Hermione can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can." 'At least someone is talking to me' she thought grimly.

"Um what are you doing on Friday?"

"Christmas Eve?"

"Yes."

At this point Malfoy appeared at the top of the stairs and joined Casey in eavesdropping. She glared at him and mouthed: Do you mind?! But he simply ignored her and listened. 

"I don't know, probably stay up here and be with Neville, why do you ask?"

"Because…IwaswonderingifyouwouldgotoHogsmeadewithmefortheday!" Ronan said it all in a rush and smiled but his grin soon faded as he realised Hermione hadn't understood a word he had said. Outside in the corridor Malfoy was holding his stomach as he tried to repress his laughter.

"Sorry I didn't catch that." Hermione almost giggled but thought that it would be rude so she bit her tongue and stayed silent.

"Sorry." He flushed an even deeper crimson, "I said I was wondering if you would go to Hogsmeade with me for the day."

"Ah, haven't you bought Casey's present yet?" 

Malfoy almost lost control when she said that. 'She is just so beautifully clueless!' he thought 'he's asking you out idiot child!'

"Um no, I just thought it would be nice to get to know you better."

"Oh!" Hermione flushed at her stupidity. "Sorry I didn't realise…yes of course I will go with you. I'm sure Neville wouldn't begrudge me one day."

Ronan almost sang for joy and his heart pounded in his chest but he needed to make sure he wasn't going to get beaten up by her bodyguards.

"And what about Ron and Harry? Will they be mad at me for stealing you away on Christmas Eve?"

Hermione smiled sadly "I don't think there will be a problem there."

Ronan missed how bitter she sounded and grinned at her. "Great well I'll see you around."

"Yep, bye." Hermione forced a smile for him then turned back to Neville. Ronan almost skipped out of the infirmary and didn't even notice Malfoy next to Casey. The best friends ran off together and Draco swaggered into the ward. As soon as Hermione saw him she jumped up, said a hurried goodbye to Neville and made to go. But she was not quick enough and he grabbed her by the arm.

"Leaving so soon?"

"You seem to have forgotten what happened the last time we were together in this room. I think it's best if I go." Hermione avoided his eyes 

"But what if I want you to stay?" Malfoy lowered his head to kiss her but to his surprise she wrestled free of him and walked towards the door.

"Tough." She called back over her shoulder.

***

 The next day (Tuesday December 21st) Hermione forced herself out of bed, groaning as she realised she was going to have to go through another day with the boys of Hogwarts. One was in a coma, one was not talking to her, one was not talking to anyone, one had a crush on her, one attacked anyone who came near, one was busy spreading rumours about how she had kissed him more than once, two were just plain stupid and there was one who just went around bossing people about. Ever since she had walked out on Malfoy the day before he had run around the school telling everyone that they had just kissed again. Considering the last time he had said this he had been telling the truth everyone believed him and seeing how hurt this made Ron most people thought it a good idea to ignore Hermione completely. To make matters worse Malfoy also told everyone that she was two-timing and going out with Ronan at t he same time. If she had not known that he would be very upset Hermione would have asked Ronan if they could postpone their date so that everyone's worst suspicions wouldn't be confirmed. Hermione spent the first part of the day in the infirmary where she talked to Neville about their second year when it had been her in his place, unconscious in the ward. Reluctantly she went down for lunch but she timed it so when she got down everyone had already finished and she quickly gulped down a small amount of food unseen. She was just about to go to her dormitories to do some homework when she heard raised voices from outside. Hermione poked her head around the entrance hall doors to see who it was and immediately spotted Harry and Ron having an argument.

"Harry we have to do something! She's kissing Malfoy's and running around with Hufflepuff's, this is our Hermione. Harry are you even listening?"

"Yeah, I'm listening." Said Harry in a weary voice. Looking closer at him Hermione saw he was very pale and there were black shadows under his eyes like he hadn't been sleeping well. Ron obviously didn't seem to notice how ill Harry looked as he gave him a push so Harry staggered slightly in the snow.

"I don't think you are. Don't you remember our oath? We promised Harry, we promised we would protect her."

"I just don't think she needs protecting at the moment, Ronan is a good guy and Malfoy was obviously an accident." Harry flared glaring at Ron.

"Fine great, just great. What's wrong with you!" Ron was really angry now and Hermione hoped he wasn't going to do anything rash.

"Look we love Hermione, right?" Harry asked.

"Right."

"So I think we should just trust her and if she asks for help we give it to her. Until then let her do her own thing." Harry sounded exhausted.

"I don't believe you." Ron whispered, hurt. "What's happened? We took that oath last year to always be there for her and to protect her against Volemort and everyone. You were the one who suggested we should take the oath, it can never be broken Harry and you know it. I just hope you come back to your senses before Hermione is seriously hurt."

"And I suppose you've been there for her." Harry said sarcastically, "Aren't you the one who isn't speaking to her."

"And you're not speaking to anyone!" Ron shot back then he took a deep calming breath. "Whatever Harry let's just leave it for now." Ron turned to go but Harry called after him:

"You know I'll always be there for you and 'Mione."

"Yeah." Said Ron as if he was unconvinced then he trudged away. Hermione stood frozen to the spot trying to digest what she had just heard. 'What oath?' she thought to herself, confused. She opened the doors fully and walked over to where Harry still stood.

"Hey." She said quietly

"Hey," he replied, "I suppose you heard all of that."

Hermione knew there was no point in denying it and she nodded. Harry sighed. "Well don't expect me to tell you what it is all about."

"No I don't." Hermione said truthfully, "but I want to try anyway."

"Don't bother." He spoke in a monotone and Hermione was shocked to see he was swaying on his feet like he was going to keel over at any moment.

"What is going on with you Harry?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Harry avoided her eyes and instead stared at the ground.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Alright we kissed once could people please move on? I'm sick of feeling guilty about it, okay? Could we just drop it?" 

"No." another voice joined in.

She spun around to face the owner of the voice. "Ron, look…"

"Whatever Hermione." He brushed past her and Harry smiled sympathetically at Hermione.

"Still not exactly friendly is he." 

"Well at least he is talking now." Hermione smiled feebly but she felt terrible. Ron wasn't talking to her, Harry wasn't talking to anybody about what was going on with him and Malfoy was telling anyone who would listen that he had kissed the know-it-all Gryffindor. Suddenly they heard a call.

"Hermione!"

"What do you want ferret?" Hermione growled.

"It's Jonathon. Merlin you have to hurry!..."

Hermione looked at Harry but he just shrugged.

"Do what you have to do." He said and Hermione suddenly threw her arms around him.

"Harry," she whispered in his ear, "we are going to talk about this you know I'm not going to let this drop until you tell me why you haven't slept in days."

He pushed her away, gently. "It's fine 'Mione, really." He knew she didn't believe him but eventually she left running after Malfoy into the castle.

***

Draco didn't say a word to Hermione as they pounded up stairs and raced along corridors to the infirmary and she was glad. Running in to the ward she saw three people gathered about Jonathon's bed while the occupant snarled and twisted.

"Not again." She whispered.

"It's worse this time." Draco said pushing her towards the small knot of people. Confused Hermione saw that professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were desperately trying to calm Jonathon but it didn't seem to be working, and then Hermione saw with a gasp the real reason for the panic. (AN I was so tempted to leave it here!)

Mory was standing next to the bed with her face twisted in pain and Jonathon was gripping her wrist, shaking her like a rag doll. Hermione ran over.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Draco snarled, "Now quickly, do whatever it is you did the last times to calm him down."

"I didn't do anything!" Hermione protested. "I just touched him."

"So do it!" Malfoy yelled. 

Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore made way for her and she approached cautiously.

"Jonathon." She whispered sitting down on the bed and placing her hand over the hand of his that wasn't holding Mory. Instantly he relaxed and turned his head to face her, his hand loosened and finally Mory broke free and ran sobbing to the other side of the room.

"Why did he do that?" she wailed.

No one had any answers for her; even Dumbledore seemed stumped by Jonathon's strange behaviour. Eventually Hermione whispered to Madam Pomfrey to hand her the sleeping draught and soon Jonathon was unconscious.

"Miss Granger, Miss Hague and Mr Malfoy I think you three should come to my office." Dumbledore said quietly. All three students nodded mutely and followed him out of the hospital wing.

***

"I don't know why he reacts to my touch, sir." Said Hermione for what felt like the a-thousandth time.

"Yes." Said Mory sullenly, "If anyone should be able to calm him it should be me."

"Well it's not you is it." snapped Malfoy who was sick of her whining.

"Mr Malfoy." Said Dumbledore warningly "well I'm afraid you'll have to be constantly on call Miss Granger. We can't cast spells on him because his virus is something new so we don't know how he will react; at the moment you seem to be the only cure."

Mory bristled at his last words.

"That's fine" Hermione said with a weary sigh, "I'm usually in the hospital wing anyway."

"Except this Friday." Malfoy said malevolently.

"Oh really? Why?" asked Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade with Ronan." Hermione replied, blushing.

"That's not fair!" Mory exploded "you can't just go and have fun with my boyfriend so sick."

"Calm yourself Miss Hague, I have a solution." Dumbledore produced what looked like a flat, shiny, clear piece of glass. "This is an Alertapane."

"A what?" Hermione asked.

"If there is an emergency I will contact you via this. It doubles as a portkey so when it flashes red simply squeeze it and you will appear in the hospital ward."

"But sir what about the charms around Hogwarts?"

"They will be taken care of." He said smiling; "now you can go I'm sure you would all like to rest."

Mory stormed out and Hermione and Draco followed her at a more sedate pace. They didn't say anything until they had reached the corridor the Gryffindor common rooms were on. Hermione turned to Draco.

"Thanks for coming to find me." She said softly.

"Don't be stupid," he said gruffly, "Of course I came to find you Jonathon isn't a bad guy."

"Hmm that's debatable at the moment." Hermione said smiling weakly. She noticed that they had moved, unconsciously at least on her part, closer together. Draco stared into her eyes, 'stage 2' he thought 'Ron should be coming any time now…' he kept an eye on the staircase and sure enough a red mop of hair appeared. He focused back on Hermione who seemed stricken to the spot and leaned in very close. He was about to kiss her when…

"Hermione!"

"Oh no." she whispered her face pale as a ghost's.

'Damn!' thought Draco, 'he couldn't have waited two more seconds could he, I was so close.'

***

~*~

Well that was a busy chapter, I've added in a few subplots so it will be interesting to see how they turn out. I've noticed that these Christmas holidays at Hogwarts no one walks anywhere. They are too busy running, storming, sweeping and basically being dramatic. The exits and entries are ridiculously over the top and I apologise for this! My thankyous are as follows:

Couch-potato: Thankyou so much for saying you love my fic. It is so nice of you and yes I will keep writing!

Lil' dudette: I am definitely not going to leave it there. I have many more chapters up my sleeve so beware! I actually think I'm pretty bad at the romantic stuff but I love to write it so I solider on, thankyou for saying it is okay. D/Hr is definitely the best couple but I think I might write a story in the future that stars Hermione and Ron, what do you think? Thankyou so much for your review = )

Dracocrazy: Well I'm glad it looks like I know where I'm going, I think I do! Just kidding, I'm pretty sure I have some crazy ideas sorted out in my head as to where it is going. Harry has his own problems at the moment so I don't think he will be fighting any time soon…Ron however. Thankyou for reviewing twice and I will certainly email you, you are on my list.

Mrun: I know, isn't cool that I got over 100?! Thankyou, so, so much for saying you loved my story not once, not twice but three times it really means a lot a to me! I certainly will update and keep going!

Sucker For Romance: well I have written more soon, I hope you continue 'lovin it'! Thankyou so much for reviewing.

Rina: well suspense and cliffhangers are what I do best and I have hurried. Thankyou for reviewing.

Katy: Another person remarking on suspense! Excellent well I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Thankyou.

Snow White: Uh oh indeed! It is so nice of you to say the characters are really themselves I think I have taken some liberties with Hermione but oh well, I guess this is what fanfiction is for! Thankyou so much for reviewing and you are on my email list.

Dragon eyes: Oh please don't hope yourself to death! Then who will review? Thankyou for saying you loved the chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one too.

GET YOU @$$ IN GEAR PLZ!: well with a hint like that how could I refuse? Here is the next chapter and my butt is steaming from going so fast, lol!

Vixen: I can't tell you what is up with Harry …you'll just have to wait and see. Ron is slightly scary at the moment but I just imagine him being intensely jealous so yeah that's my reason. Hermione is way out of character I know but I want to show the differences in strength between Draco and herself. I'm kind of not happy with the way she acts but I think maybe later she will toughen up. You are on my email list and I will certainly keep writing.

Kitty: I just can't see Draco as sweet and comforting in this story! Thankyou for your wonderful encouragement it is much appreciated. Saying it was great twice is fantastic!

Chikata: well with a statement like that of course I had to write more! Thankyou so much for reviewing.

Mione G: He does…perhaps he is suffering from PMS! I will keep writing and thankyou so much for saying you loved it.

Magisch Machen: Yay I finally did though technically it was chapter 8! You are on my email list and thankyou so much for reviewing.

Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte: I'm forgiven, yay! I think I have done better because not only is it up in less then a week but it is also longer then usual. You proud? You are on my email list and thankyou for reviewing!

Well that is all for now but please review because as you can probably guess I love them so. Also I am going to change my summary or may have already changed it when you read this so don't be surprised! After all the summary was just for the beginning when I didn't have much of a clue what was going to happen but everything has changed. Thankyou and a big grin to you all!

Jess/Star123


	11. Would You Believe Me?

Chapter 10- Would You Believe Me?

~*~

Hi again everybody. Firstly and most importantly (for me at least) England won the England vs. Argentina match. Yay! (sorry to anybody who goes for Argentina, they are a really good team.) I so wanted Owen to get the goal and he was close on a number of occasions but oh well! You are probably thinking what has this got to do with anything and the point is that I was so happy that I felt I just had to write so you can thank the English team for this chapter! My email list is growing and the offer still stands if anybody wants to join. This chapter is again made up of lots of dialogue so I hope you don't mind! Enjoy.

~*~

***

"Not again, Hermione!" Ron stood next to them like an angry father. "Right, we are going back to the common room where you and I are going to have a little chat." He grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her down the corridor.

"I'll see you tonight then, honey." Draco called after them enjoying the blush on her cheeks and the scowl on Ron's face.

 When they reached their common room Ron roughly pushed his best friend into an armchair and stood facing her with his arms crossed.

"So." He stated.

"So?" she replied.

There was silence for a minute or so then Hermione, getting fed up, rose from the chair.

"Well as fascinating as this conversation is I have a potions essay so if you don't mind."

Ron silently pushed her back in to her seat.

"Ron…"

"You have two minutes.

"To do what?"

"Explain to me why you're kissing that slimy git all over the school."

"Firstly, I didn't want him to…"

"Lie." Ron interrupted his face stony.

"I don't like that he is …"

"Lie."

"I never meant to…"

"Lie."

"Oh stop it! How can I explain things if you keep interrupting me?!" Hermione burst out.

"I asked you to explain, not to lie."

"How do you know I'm lying?" she asked sulkily.

"Because we have been best friends for over six years."

She sighed, resigned to the fact that he did know her too well for her to deceive him.

"I lost control, I admit it. The first time we kissed in the infirmary, I just lost it. Nothing has happened since then apart from just then in the corridor when… oh I don't know! He was just being kind of nice and to be honest…he intrigues me."

"Intrigues you!" Ron went bright red, "what it there to know? He comes from an evil family, he has evil friends, he enjoys studying evil things and he does evil things, all these evil characteristics bring me to the conclusion that he is evil!"

"If he was so evil he wouldn't have saved me from Jonathon that first time, he wouldn't have come running for me today and he would be sending me images of death or something when he mind talks instead of just annoying me."

Ron sighed.

"Fine, agreed, not evil but very annoying."

Hermione grinned for what felt like the first time in ages.

"Agreed!" 

"Annoying and dangerous." Ron added

"Something is going on." Hermione consented.

"Yeah and I just realised what when I saw you two in the corridor just now." Ron said grimly.

"What? What did you realise?"

"That I'm playing right into his hands. Something is going to happen, I know it, something big and I bet you anything Malfoy has been instructed to make sure the dream team is split up during it."

"Huh?" Hermione was baffled, what was he trying to say?

"Look Hermione I know we usually avoid this subject but someone needs to bring it up. Nothing happened last year, right?"

"Well if you call me getting the best Arithmancy marks in the history of Hogwarts nothing then…"

"You know what I mean!" he shouted harshly.

Hermione flinched.

"Yes I know what you mean, there was no attempt on Harry's life and Voldemort did not rear his ugly head once."

"Exactly? And why do you think that is?" he didn't wait for her answer and instead ploughed on "Because he and his death eaters are saving up for something big, that's why. I say a thousand galleons on Malfoy being told that it will be easier to defeat Harry if we aren't there to support him and so he is working on splitting us up. Not evil exactly but the implications are bad. I have to know if you'll be true, Hermione. I know that Malfoy makes most girls go weak at the knees and I always thought you were beyond that but if you really want him then Harry and I will go it alone and stop pestering you." His speech finished Ron looked at Hermione apprehensively waiting for her answer.

She burst out laughing and threw her arms around his neck.

"You silly idiot! You know I love you and Harry more then life itself…even more then books." She added slyly, "whatever the choices, no matter how appealing I will always choose you two. Malfoy? Malfoy who?"

Ron laughed and, gripping her tightly by the waist, swung her around.

"I can't believe I doubted you."

"Neither can I!" she said indignantly, "Harry doesn't know about any of this does he." It was more of a statement then a question and Ron nodded to confirm her assumption. "And we're not going to tell him are we?"

"No." he said fiercely.

"Funny, Harry protects the world and we protect him."

"Nothing funny about it." Ron said grimly.

"No I guess not."

***  
At breakfast the next morning Ronan couldn't take his eyes off Hermione. She was dressed in a long grey skirt with a red jumper and her black robe to keep off the chill and now she had reconciled with Ron the sparkle in her eyes was back and twice as bright. He was not alone, Malfoy also stared at her quite conspicuously until Ron threw a piece of toast at him then he stared down at his plate. Suddenly:

'Hermione?'

'Malfoy, I told you before not to mind talk to me.'

'I know, I can't help it. I need to talk to you.'

'Well I don't want to talk to you so leave me alone.'

'Please?'

Hermione faltered, she had never heard Malfoy say please before and as much as she hated to admit it she was wavering.

Draco could see her debating with herself when suddenly she leant over to Ron and whispered something in his ear. The red head looked startled, then angry and then, finally he nodded and whispered something back. She nodded too, took his hand giving it a squeeze then gave the blonde Slytherin a pointed look and excused herself from the table. Malfoy followed and found her sitting on the steps of the staircase sweeping up from the entrance hall.

"Talk." She said shortly.

"Well that's friendly." Draco looked more closely at her and saw she was closed off from him. He swore under his breath and then said out loud, "he has said something to you hasn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She sniffed.

He sat down next to her in one fluid movement and took her hands in his.

"Ron. He has told you to stay away from me."

"Well I don't know you look pretty close to me." Hermione quipped avoiding his eyes.

"I can think of a way we could be closer." he said leaning in but much to his surprise she suddenly jumped up and moved on to the next step. 'Must be losing my touch.' He thought.

'I heard that' said a smug voice inside his head.

"How?" he spluttered staring at her incredulously.

Hermione loved how confused Malfoy looked, he had totally lost his omniscient air.

"I've been doing some reading and I discovered you were lying to me when you said mind speech had to be invited. For the temporary spell that would be true but for that incantation there has to be a spoken agreement between the receiver and the sender. We had no such conversation so you must be using some sort of gadget, probably a Mind Invader which are very expensive, but if you have nothing better to spend your family's fortune on that's your own choice. 

Her superior look was grating on Malfoy's nerves but he managed to control his temper.

"Very good." He drawled.

"Yes I know." She said sounding very conceited, "I also found a reversal spell which means I can block my inner monologue and read yours."

"You little…!" He blurted out, she only laughed her bright laugh not at all intimidated.

"It seems you have been outwitted, ferret."

"It doesn't change the fact that you kissed me and enjoyed it." he hissed trying to claw back control of the conversation.

"Oh really! It is getting extremely old, the kiss was a mistake end of story."

Draco decided to change his tack.

"Would you believe me if I said that that kiss meant more to me? That it meant a lot to me in fact?"

"No." she said glibly, "now if you have nothing more interesting to say, I'm off." And true to her word she hurried away from him, up the stairs.

***

'Pansy!' he called as Hermione ran out of sight.

'Yes Draccy?' her grating voice entered his mind making him wince.

'I think we have a problem.'

'Why?'

'Miss Granger doesn't seem to want to play anymore.'

'Oh no, your father is going to be very angry.' She gasped

'He won't know!' Draco roared back then he took a deep calming breath. 'He won't know because it's not finished, not by a long shot.'

***

Hermione met Ron at the top of the flight of stairs where he had been listening in.

"Oh 'Mione that was great!" he laughed slinging an arm over her shoulders.

"Wasn't it?!" she giggled.

"Not so intriguing now?"

"No." Hermione said quickly, lying through her teeth.

Ron didn't spot her lie but that was because he was concerned about something else. "Have you seen Harry today?" he asked trying to sound calm.

"Harry? No. You share a dormitory with him haven't you seen him?" Hermione said enquiringly.

"No and his bed didn't look like it had been slept in."

Hermione stopped dead and her face paled.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I was hoping he would be down at breakfast and then with the Malfoy thing…" Ron trailed off and Hermione, following his line of sight, saw Harry stagger out onto their corridor from an adjoining hallway.

"Harry!" she called relieved and they both ran towards him.

He turned his head towards them as he heard her shout.

"Oh hey." He said weakly before collapsing to the ground.

***

~*~

Harry is hardly ever in this story, well he probably will be in it more later. A couple of reviewers seem to think that Hermione and Ron are getting a little close but they are just friends and their friendship is integral to the plot (I hear some of you saying, what plot?!) so I have to make a big deal of it. Technically Harry's friendship is supposed to be as important but he kind of annoys me so I don't feature him much (sorry to all you die-hard Harry fans!). My thankyous are as follows:

Lil' dudette: You don't really care about Harry either?! Cool =). Anyway no need to be sorry about not liking Ron and Hermione together that is totally fine, they aren't my favourite couple (I bet you can't guess who is!) but I think I would like to see if I could write a story about them anyway. Thankyou for reviewing again.

Gaille: Poor you, at least you are still smiling and I hope this time you are better for good! It is so cool that you love my story and thankyou so much for telling me so! You are on my email list so expect to be hearing from me!

Chikata:  I'm excited too and I'm very glad I made you so! I will continue, rest assured. Thankyou for reviewing.

Sailor Earth: Yes poor Hermione but she did get to kiss Draco so she can't complain! I'm glad you liked chapter 9 and I have updated soon. You are on my email list and thankyou for reviewing.

Kitty: Yes, I think he will eventually soften up, the thing is in my previous story he became nice so quickly it was way out of character and I'm determined no to repeat that mistake. Neville will probably be waking up soon and there will be another sub plot added when he does…that's all I'm saying for now but he will change a little.(and yes I do know what you mean!) Thankyou so much for reviewing.

Dragon eyes: well phew! I couldn't lose such a nice reviewer! Thankyou so much for saying chapter 9 was a great chapter and I hope you like this one too.

Vixen: OOOH I love to keep people in suspense. I will write fast but I'm sorry to say I can sense this story is going to be long and you won't find out what is going on until the very end. However I am going to drop many hints so you'll probably be able to guess! Wow you are damn proud of me, goody! I'm lucky as the only reason I am updating so quickly is because I am on holidays, I feel for you though and good luck on your exams. Thankyou for saying that you agree with Hermione's character at the moment she is a little more assertive in this chapter as well. You are a great reviewer, thankyou =)

Jade: Goodness, you aren't supposed to thank me! I'm supposed to thank you! Thankyou anyway. (Hmm a few too many thanks there I think!) It was wonderful to have someone say that they are in character and I will definitely keep writing.

Maya: I have hurried up and it was brilliant of you to say my story is great. Thankyou so much!

Well, what do people think of my new summary? Good?, Bad?, Should I go back to my original, stay with this one or think up another new one? Thankyou for reading now be a love and review for me?! Next chapter should be up some time soon as I have another week of holidays to go…however I have some social stuff and homework to do. (Do teachers not get the point of holidays?!)

Smiles and marshmallows to you all

Jess/Star123


	12. Starlight Gazes

Chapter 11- Starlight Gazes

~*~

Hello again. Another chapter, hurrah! Well, well, well, this chapter is over 3000 words in length which is pretty amazing for me because I usually stop after I get past a thousand. Also, and I know this sounds silly, but this is the chapter where finally when you go to the chapter menu you have to scroll down! (he, he you know what they say about small things, lol) Anyway I hope you all enjoy as this is one of my favourite chapters to date, oh and five points to anyone who can spot the Monty Python quote!

Disclaimer: Harry and friends aren't mine, neither is the MP quote, but by golly I wish the HP characters were!

'-'= Thoughts

AN= Authors notes.

~*~

***

Exchanging a quick, horrified look Hermione and Ron raced down the corridor towards their stricken friend. Hermione knelt down beside his prone body and felt for a pulse, it was there but very weak Ron stood above her running his fingers constantly through his hair out of nervous habit.

"Not again." Moaned Hermione then, just like she had done for Neville, she levitated Harry and they pelted down the corridor their hearts thumping madly.

***

Bursting into the infirmary they roused Madam Pomfrey who was napping in a chair by Neville's bed and she quickly had Harry tucked into the bed that Casey had previously occupied. 

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked the medi-witch as she stood up from examining him.

"Oh nothing too bad Mr Weasley now I think you and Miss Granger should hurry along to class."

Ron and Hermione shared puzzled glances.

"We're on holiday Madam Pomfrey." Hermione gently reminded her.

The haggard looking witch nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes, of course dear." She said absentmindedly, "Off you go."

They were headed for the door when they heard her speaking to someone in her office.

"Yes Dumbledore, please come immediately. I'm not sure but I think it's…" at this point she turned, saw the Gryffindors hesitating and waved them away impatiently before slamming the door.

"Come on Hermione." Said Ron glumly but she was looking thoughtful.

"Hang on." She said slowly, "I think we should stay, she is obviously not telling us something and I reckon Dumbledore must be on his way perhaps we can find out what's going on."

"But she told us to leave." Ron said plaintively. 

"Oh honestly Ron, when did that ever stop us before?" Hermione grabbed his arm and they scuttled under Neville's bed.

"Urgh, it's dusty under here, Hermione." Ron complained but she hushed him as they heard footsteps on the stairs and Madam Pomfrey hurried out of her office.

"Well?" Dumbledore asked entering and worriedly looking down at Harry's pale and drawn face.

"As I said to you just now, I'm not entirely sure but I think there is a good chance he has been poisoned headmaster."

Hermione let out a gasp and Ron promptly slapped his hand over her mouth but luckily neither of the teachers had heard her.

"How seriously?" Dumbledore inquired with more of an edge in his voice.

"Well that's the funny thing. I can only sense very weak poison in his body but Miss Granger and Mr Weasley saw him collapse, it certainly isn't enough to knock him unconscious for this long. There must be something else that is contributing to his weakness, my best guess is fatigue but it is more serious then the loss of a couple of nights sleeps. It is the sort of exhaustion that you would normally associate with difficult spells that have depleted his energy stores but…"

Here Dumbledore cut her off, "But it's holidays."

"Precisely."

"What difficult spells has Mr Potter been doing in his holiday break?" Dumbledore asked wonderingly.

"It wouldn't just be any spells," Madam Pomfrey added weakly, "Dumbledore, he is in the sort of state Auror's are found in after blocking dark spells or even after," her voice dropped to a whisper, "evoking them!"

Ron had had enough! This was Harry they were talking about! Before Hermione could stop him he emerged from under the bed and faced them defiantly.

"Harry has not been casting dark spells." He nearly shouted at them. Hermione sighed and shook her head before following him out. 

"Calm yourself Mr Weasley." Dumbledore said seeming not at all surprised to see him, "No one is saying that Harry…"

"She just did!" Ron roared pointing at Madam Pomfrey.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed aghast, "Don't point and don't speak that way to a teacher, what has gotten into you?"

Ron calmed down considerably when he saw that Hermione was with him and grudgingly apologised to the medi-witch.

Dumbledore continued: "No on is saying that Harry did cast dark spells, it is just one of the options at the moment."

"It shouldn't even be an option." Ron grumbled quietly but Dumbledore chose to ignore that comment.

"Do either of you know what Harry could have been doing recently to exhaust him so much?" (AN okay this is for Harriet Vane whose first guess as to what is wrong with Harry would probably be making her giggle right about now, lol!)

Hermione and Ron were always prepared to lie for Harry but this time they could say with absolute honesty that they had no idea. Dumbledore looked at them both sternly when they had told him they knew nothing as if he didn't quite believe them but eventually he turned away.

"Well I have some things to attend to," as Madam Pomfrey made to usher Ron and Hermione out he shook his head. "Let them stay with him for now, they can't do any harm and in fact I think they could do some good."

The medi-witch didn't seem too happy with this idea and she pursed her lips as if to disagree but then she relented.

"Oh alright!" she exclaimed as the two Gryffindors stared at her pleadingly, "I suppose you'll want to stay the night too, won't you?"

They both nodded.

"Fine then, you can stay in the two spare beds."

"Thankyou!" Hermione and Ron chorused. 

Dumbledore beamed,

"Right well, that seems to be taken care of. Don't look so glum you two, we'll find out what Harry has been up to either tomorrow or the next day when he wakes up."

They both nodded and he left giving them one last reassuring smile. Madam Pomfrey bustled off to do some things in her office and that left Hermione and Ron standing next to their two comatose Gryffindor companions.

"Not going too well for the mighty lions is it?" Ron said after a brief period of silence.

"No," Hermione answered softly, they both looked down at Harry and Hermione suddenly began to sniffle. Ron placed his arm around her comfortingly. 

"Can't a year go by where we don't do this?" she weeped.

"Well, last year…" Ron started uncertainly. 

"Last year there was that horrible Quidditch match when the Slytherin keeper hit him with a curse and made him plummet to the ground. No dark magic but still bloody scary!"

Ron lips twitched even though the situation was serious. "Don't swear." He chided and she gave a little laugh between her sobs.

"You're one to talk Mr Ronald Weasley." She hiccuped.

He hugged her tighter, "I know…well I guess we'd better get settled in for another stay in the infirmary. Honestly they should have a special room just for us three by now. The dream team ward that'd be right…anyway…" he searched around looking for something to take her mind off Harry's uncertain fate. "Fancy a game of chess?"

Soon they were locked in a battled of wits and were so absorbed in their game that they didn't notice the figure flit past them and out the door from where he had been hiding behind the curtains of the bed to the left of Neville's.

'Poison?' thought Malfoy.

'Damn her! PANSY!'

***

Pansy was making her way merrily back from the kitchens where she had placed another small amount of the Tossinadolce potion into the food that was going to appear at Harry's place during lunch. It really was very simple to do as the elves believed that she only went down before each meal to make sure her foods were not cooked in any way to add fat content.

'Gullible, stupid things.' She thought to herself happily as she reached the dungeons. Waiting outside the door way to their common room was Malfoy.

"Oh hi Draccy darling" she purred before looking properly at his face and seeing he looked like thunder. "Uh…something wrong?" she asked uncertainly.

"Pansy, have you…have you been?" Draco was so angry he could hardly get the words out. "Have you been poisoning Potter?"

Pansy recovered quickly and drew herself up.

"Well of course I have!" she said crossly, "after all I would never dare disobey the dark lord."

Draco shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped.

A cold calculating smile spread across her face.

"Oh haven't they told you? I'm working under different orders now, Draccy. Your plan isn't working fast enough so I've been told to poison him so that when the final confrontation comes he will be weakened and killing him will be easy."

Draco scowled at the news that the dark lord thought that Pansy could do a task better then him…'then again' he reminded himself, 'this is what you wanted all along.'

"Fine." He snarled, "But I think you should know that your plan isn't going to work, you see, Harry is already in the hospital wing after collapsing. Not such a great idea after all, huh?"

"Oh no!" Pansy whispered, "He's going to kill me."

"Probably." Said Draco unhelpfully. But then he took pity on his fellow Slytherin as terror showed plainly in her features. "It wasn't all your fault." He admitted grudgingly, "and if it comes down to it, I'll tell Voldemort that."

"Oh thankyou Draccy!" Pansy threw her arms around him but Draco hurriedly shook her off.

"Whatever." He said wearily.

***

She was running across the lawns of Hogwarts, everything was blurry and she was infused with panic. Suddenly lightening flashed across the sky, followed quickly by a loud rumble of thunder and then the rain came pouring down in sheets that drenched her to the bone. Her heart thudded and she kept running, slipping and sliding through the mud and soaking grass. 

"Hermione!" she heard a cry that she knew belonged to Ron but she couldn't stop she must get to…where? Where was she going? Hermione froze in momentary confusion but then she heard another yell but this time it wasn't Ron. No this time it was a shout of surprise and pain; it was Malfoy who had shouted! Hermione started to run again and suddenly she came upon a cliff and Malfoy was dangling off it. She threw herself onto her stomach and reached a hand out to him; he caught it and clasped it in his own. But she wasn't strong enough to pull him back over the edge and he hung there looking up at her with trust in his eyes. She felt Harry and Ron on either side of her and she looked up at them pleadingly the rain stinging her face.

"Help me." She whispered but they still stood staring stonily down at her, "Please," she begged this time a little louder, "Please help me! HELP ME!" 

Hermione sat up with a gasp, a cold sweat breaking out as she woke from the throes of the familiar nightmare. It was the exact same one she had had the week before.

'It meant nothing, it means nothing.' She told herself over and over. With her heart still racing she climbed out of the bed in the hospital wing and padded over to where Harry was lying. There was no change and Hermione gave a soft sigh of disappointment to find that he was still unconscious and not simply asleep. Suddenly a beam of bright moonlight fell across her face and she ran to the window to bask in it. The grounds looked so peaceful and beautiful sparkling a clean white and she had a sudden urge to be out in it. She wrapped her cloak tightly around her, slipped on her shoes and glided out of the infirmary, down the stone steps and onto the path that led to the lake.

*** 

In the Slytherin dormitories Draco tossed and turned unable to get to sleep. Images of Hermione danced across his mind, mocking him. He had no reason to go after her now, the dark lord had told Pansy to poison Harry's body instead of his heart and so Draco and the original plan had been made redundant. Why did this hurt him so much? Surely having to pretend to like the mudblood had been sickening? Hadn't it? Draco's thoughts whirled with the same unanswerable questions until, with a groan of frustration, he threw off the covers, put on his robe and shoes and marched out of the dungeons.

'Argh I have to stop these thoughts.' He moaned inwardly, 'fresh air will help, have to stop these thoughts!'

***

Hermione brushed the snow off a large rock by the frozen lake and perched on top. Everything was so crisp and clear, she breathed in large gulps of the clean air and emptied her mind of all thoughts. Well at least she tried to, the image of Draco leaning in to kiss her on the steps kept floating up and, try as hard as she might, she couldn't shake it. 'I hate him!' she whispered to herself forcefully. 'Yes that's right.' A little voice in the back of her mind hissed, 'you keep telling yourself that.' 

"Shut up!" Hermione exclaimed out loud.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." A cold voice chuckled behind her.

"Really? I thought talking to you was!" Hermione shot back recognising Draco's voice immediately.

Uninvited he took a seat next to her on the rock.

"Why are you down here?" he asked softly.

"Why are you?" Hermione replied feeling the warmth of his presence seep into her.

Malfoy ignored her and instead tipped his head back and admired the stars. The sky was clear of all but a few wisps of cloud and the stars shone dazzlingly around the brilliant crescent moon. 

"Ah una bella notte, le stelle scintillano luminosamente e ho una ragazza bella dal mio lato." He whispered softly not taking his eyes from the heavens.

Hermione gave a low chuckle which Draco found very alluring, he turned and looked at her quizzically. She smiled slightly and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Sì, esso è un bel notte, le stelle scintillano luminosamente ma, sfortunatamente, ci è un grande brutto git accanto a me!"

Draco gave a great shout of laughter and lay back, his hands behind his head.

"I should have guessed you spoke Italian!"

"Yes you should have." She replied "and you certainly shouldn't have tried to woo me with it. I'm not a Slytherin girl who will simper and bat her eyelids at your every word."

Draco amused himself for a moment with a vision of Hermione as a Slytherin girl but it didn't fit.

"No, you're not." He agreed.

There was silence for another minute or so and then he raised himself up on one elbow and looked at her. She didn't notice at first as she seemed to be drinking in her surroundings, absorbing every star, snowflake and tree.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly, intrigued.

"Committing everything in this moment to memory so I never forget it."

"What? Even me?" he scoffed

"Even you." She whispered causing the sneer to vanish from his face.

"Hermione." He breathed. She turned to look at him and in that instant her barriers came down and he saw clearly the woman she was. Intelligence shone intensely in her striking eyes along with a great spirit of courage, friendship and love. This was why she was beautiful, it was this inner radiance that shone through to the outside and made any man who saw her fall desperately in love with her.

"Oh no." he groaned throatily as his hands rose unbidden and cupped her face. Her eyes widened in surprise and then he crushed his lips against hers. His tongue ran along the outside of her mouth until it opened slightly and he delved inside. Time seemed to stand still as they pressed against one another and let their desires do the talking for once. Then, as if realising for the first time what she was doing, Hermione gave a small cry into his mouth and pushed Draco away from her, hard. Without a sound he fell backwards off the rock and lay sprawled in the snow stunned for a moment. Hermione's worried face came in to view over the lip of the rock.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you alright."

"Yeah." He said croakily his head still spinning form the passion that had until just recently been coursing through his body.

"I have to go!" she whispered almost apologetically. She came around and stood above him. "Malfoy…"

"Draco." He interrupted.

"Draco," she agreed, "I know it isn't my place to ask or anything but could you not…" she broke of, biting her lip and looking at him imploringly.

Draco sighed. "You don't want me to tell anyone about what just happened." He said flatly.

She nodded.

"Fine." He sighed again.

Hermione looked slightly puzzled, "Really?" she asked suspiciously.

"Really." He assured her, "now get back to bed.

Hermione turned to go but suddenly turned back.

"Thankyou and I'm sorry for pushing you off the rock and…ah…everything." She finished hurriedly.

"Whatever." His usual drawl seemed to be creeping back into his voice. "Hey, hang on Hermione."

She turned back again and Draco got to his feet and swung his cloak off his shoulders and around hers. "You look freezing." He explained gruffly.

She gave him a quick shy smile and hurried away from him across the lawns towards Hogwarts.

"Oh no." he groaned just as he had before he had dug himself in the mess he was now in. "Anyone but the mudblood Granger, I'll take anyone, even Millicent Bullstrode!" but his heart didn't seem to be listening, in fact it seemed to be disregarding his brain entirely and instead it was quickening at the thought that sometime the next day the stunning Gryffindor was going to have to come and see him to give his cloak back…

***

~*~

I think Draco might be melting! Yay! Okay if anyone is interested the poison is called Tossinadulce because that means sweet toxin in Italian (loosly translated as I don't speak the language very well… yet!) and Draco said: Ah a beautiful night, the stars sparkle brightly and I have a lovely girl by my side. Then Hermione said: Yes, it is a beautiful night, the stars are sparkling brightly but, unfortunately, there is a great ugly git beside me! Again I must stress that it is _basically what it said as I am by no means fluent. If you can give me some help with it I would most appreciate it. Those of you who have read my other HP story will probably see similarities between this and the chapter where my characters suddenly began speaking French. Yes I know I am unoriginal but it just seemed to fit…sorry! On to my thankyous:_

Snow White: I don't like it either which is a shame since he seems to spend most of the books being cross. I really do hate it when they give out homework, it is just plain rude. And my huge maths assignment is due the second day back, when we all complained my teacher said "well you could all do it on the Monday night, that wouldn't be in your holidays"! And it is enormous! Hmm, sorry about that…thankyou so much for saying my story is mega-great, that makes you mega-great in my opinion!

Vixen: Why stop there? Why, because I knew how much it would annoy you of course! Um Harry is still unconscious but I am pretty sure he will be up and raring to go before Christmas (my story time not in the real world!) and Christmas Eve will be next chapter I think. Amazing work? Shucks you're too kind but thankyou so much for reviewing and I will do my best to produce chapters that are at best readable!

Rina: Wow you are a little upset about this Harry thing! A bit of the puzzle is solved in this chapter but there is still a bit of mystery surrounding what is wrong with him. Pansy and Draco…well their secret will be revealed in time. Do you hate me now? Thankyou for reviewing and for getting so worked up!

Lil' Dudette: Oh you have it in for Harry don't you?! You'll have to keep guessing about what exactly is wrong with him but at least now you know a little bit of what is going on. My favourite couple is Draco and Hermione silly! Who is your favourite? Well thankyou for reviewing as always!

Dracocrazy: Yep, you're right. You are just going to have to wait! Another person who doesn't care what happens to Harry? He he I'm glad! You are most welcome and here is another one, thankyou for reviewing!

Harriet Vane: Wow the author of 'Dancing in your Shadow' reviewed my humble little fic?! I'm honoured! You raised an interesting point with Ronan, I honestly didn't think about the centaur when I wrote him in. The name just seemed to fit his character. I didn't mean to insult your name-sake either but she is a nice character so even if she is going out with Jeremy and has eyes the colour of mint sauce she is still good! Did you like my little bit about what Harry had been doing to make him so exhausted?! Lol, actually my first idea was that Harry was sleeping with Cho but then I thought I wanted more mystery and anyway she is still supposed to be too shaken up about Cedric. My Draco compelling? Wow that is so nice of you to say! I love writing his character but I get him all wrong and, as you said, there are times when he doesn't seem right, however we live and learn, huh?! You are an England supporter too? Hurrah! Of course you could just be someone who didn't want Argentina to win because you support another team in the division or you might not like Argentina! Anyway it is nice to know someone reads my authors notes! Thankyou so much for reviewing!

*Prongs*: I wouldn't go as far as to say wicked cool but it was so nice of you to say so! It is so unbelievably excellent that you love my story with 10 o's, 9 !'s and 2 1's! not to mention the four really's. Thankyou so much you are a great ego booster!

Kitty: Each time I post?! Wow thankyou that means you must love this story 11 times more then when you first read it, excellent! I am trying to learn from my mistakes and I think that is one of the main functions of writing stories for fanfiction.net. When I read through my old story again recently I saw how pathetic my Draco is and I am endeavouring to make him harder this time. He is still far from perfect and I hang my head in shame when I read some stories where they have captured his essence perfectly. I agree with your idea of Draco and he is always my favourite when he is sort of like Spike in Buffy. Thankyou for saying I am doing a great job, it made me all the more eager to work on this chapter.

Dragon eyes: actually quite easily! You have found out a little about Harry but not the full story so your curiosity will just have to wait to be satisfied! Thankyou for reviewing.

Waiting: Hey, no need to apologise! Exams are a lot more important then my little story. Good luck by the way I hope you do well on them! I surely will keep writing and when you have aced your exams you can start reviewing again! (no pressure or anything) it is so cool of you to say you love my story my ever faithful reviewer!

Gaille: Oh that puts horrible images in my head! Don't we all love Draco? In fact I think I love him more when he is being nasty! Thankyou for reviewing and I hope you are fully recovered. 

Ruler of The World: Yeah, I love Ron but I agree that he is not as sexy as Draco. Well I think yours is the strongest voice against Harry. Do you suggest Bad Ass Draco and the Philosophers Stone (or Sorcerers stone if you are American)? Actually that has a certain ring to it! Thankyou for reviewing and I have hurried up and updated.

I am now on 9 favourites lists! Wow it is so much more then I ever thought I would get. I danced around when I was on one! Thankyou so much to those people, love ya!

I would love lots of feedback on this chapter…of course, when don't I? So please make me happy and click that little blue box to review for me. Thankyou. Don't forget about my email list, the offer is always open. COME ON ENGLAND! Oh and I'll reveal the MP quote in the next chapter so put your guesses in your review!

Cheesy grins to you all

Jess/Star123  

~*~


	13. The Slytherin Cloak

Chapter 12- The Slytherin Cloak

~*~

England lost!!! I am inconsolable. Damn those Brazilians (Sorry if you are from Brazil I am just a little annoyed at the moment!) Paul Scholes better watch out because I think I am planning a trip to England to seek him out and …. You get the picture! Oh the number of people who are accusing Harry of having sexual relations with Choin my story…hehehe, little Harry is all grown up! Anyway… isn't it great to be back on FF.net?! I have had this chapter written for a while but I haven't been able to post it. Never mind it is here now. No one picked up my monty python quote! It was:

Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

"Really? I thought talking to you was!"

Oh well! This chapter is pretty short and nothing really much happens so I'm sorry…I promise next chapter will be Christmas Eve and lots of things will happen. Oops, I think I have stuck my neck out a bit here!

'-'=thoughts

Disclaimer: I wish I had millions of dollars…see if I was JK I wouldn't have to wish for that sort of thing!

~*~

***

Ron yawned and rolled over landing with a crash on the floor.

'Huh?' he thought blearily then he realised he was in the hospital wing and the beds here were single compared to his double up in the Gryffindor dormitories. He rubbed the shoulder he had landed on wincing a little as he touched the area that had knocked into the bedside cabinet as he fell. He sat up shivering a little at the cold and looked around for his cloak. He couldn't see it but as he rose he saw there were two cloaks neatly folded at the end of Hermione's bed, the smaller one was obviously hers and the other one must be his. As he swirled the cloak over his shoulders he wondered why she was still asleep. Usually she was a very light sleeper and she always got up earlier then anyone in Gryffindor but even after his somewhat unorthodox way of getting out of bed she hadn't awoken. He put her tiredness down to all the time she was spending in the hospital wing and the worry over Harry; he was tired himself after all. Ron walked over to Harry and looked down at him.

"Hey Harry?" he said gruffly giving him a shove. To his immense relief Harry rolled over and stared at him. "you're awake!" Ron exclaimed overjoyed. To his surprise Harry glared at him and rolled back over to face the other way.

"Hey!" Ron walked around so Harry couldn't help but look at him. "What's wrong with you? A simple hello wouldn't kill you."

"I have nothing to say to a Slytherin." Harry said calmly.

Ron became really worried, had Harry lost his mind? "Don't be stupid I'm Ron, you know, fellow Gryffindor?!"

Harry's eyes rose to Ron's face.

"Ron it's you!"

Ron rolled his eyes "well done Harry, did you figure that out all by yourself?" he said sarcastically.

Harry ignored the tone of his voice and instead stared at him confusedly.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, shocked.

Ron rolled his eyes, "you know my pyjamas are a little short on me but its not as if you haven't seen them before…"

Harry cut him off, "no not your pj's I mean your cloak."

"What's wrong with it?" Ron asked panicky, "if I've ripped another one mum is going to kill me…"

"It's a Slytherin cloak!" Harry yelled incredulously.

"Don't be stupid Harry." Ron scoffed, "I think that fall you took must have scrambled your brains or something."

"Just look at it!" Harry insisted

Rolling his eyes Ron lifted the left hand side and looked at the badge. His eyes widened, his face went white and in one quick movement he pulled it off and dumped it on the floor.

"IT'S A SLYTHERIN CLOAK!" he yelled astonished.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Harry chuckled, "have you been having secret liaisons with a Slytherin, Ron?" he continued.

Ron's temper flared up again before he could stop it.

"Out of the three of us I think I am the only one not guilty of secret liaisons." He snapped.

Harry closed his mouth quickly and they heard a gasp from Hermione's bed.

"You're awake then." Ron said grimly looking over at her. "Care to explain why there was a Slytherin cloak at the end of your bed?" no answer, "should I look at the name? Though I do have a sneaky suspicion whose cloak this might be." Picking it up like it was sewerage Ron looked at the inside of the collar. D. Malfoy. "Hmm what a surprise" He said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Give it back." Said Hermione in a calm voice.

Ron lifted his eyebrows at her.

"I think not." He said quietly, "I'll give the cloak back to that slime ball and you stay and look after Harry. Coincidentally it wasn't a swap was it? A Gryffindor cloak for a Slytherin one because I can't find mine."

"It's under your bed." Hermione said crossly.

Ron had the grace to blush slightly and crossing the room he lifted the creased fabric up and put it on. "Well I'm off, I'll be back soon. Try and see if you can talk some sense into her." He added to Harry in a low voice as he left.

Harry nodded.

***

Arriving down in the great hall Ron realised it must be very early as no one was down there yet. He sat down on the bottom step and waited for Malfoy to appear. He didn't have to linger for very long as after only a few minutes the Slytherin swaggered down the stairs towards him with Pansy and Crabbe on one side and Goyle on the other.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Ronnekins, what's the matter? Lost your little fri…"

Ron stood up and grabbed him by the front of his robes.

"Come here!" he roared and dragged him outside with the three other Slytherins following curiously behind. Ron stopped on the threshold of the castle where the ground was all mushy and muddy from all the feet that had trampled over the snow. He took the cloak from under his arm and laid it carefully over the puddle. Then, looking right into Malfoy's eyes, he stamped on it and kept on treading on it until the garment was ripped, muddy and beyond repair. Malfoy watched him stonily his eyes as hard as ice chips. Finally Ron's temper seemed to cool and he stopped, breathing heavily and sweating slightly.

"Finished?" Malfoy asked quietly. There was no hint of anger in his voice, there was no emotion whatsoever, and Ron glared at him, infuriated by his lack of feeling.

"Not quite." He answered grabbing Draco once more by the arm and shoving him down next to his ruined cloak in the freezing mud. There was a stunned silence for a few moments then, suddenly, Pansy threw herself at Ron in a frenzy scratching and lashing out at him with her manicured nails. Ron caught her wrists swiftly and brought them together gently so as not to hurt her. Draco noticed that while Ron couldn't care less about hurting him or his henchmen he wouldn't hurt a girl no matter how unladylike she seemed. With her arms immobile Pansy spat at him and Ron, surprised, quickly scooped her up and dumped her down beside Draco. Crabbe and Goyle swung into action and with a few well placed hits Ron knocked them both down as well, Crabbe with a bleeding nose and Goyle nursing a bruised stomach. Ron smiled down at the four defeated Slytherins.

"And on that note." He said tipping an imaginary hat, "I bid you a good morning." He marched away and even though he was still wearing his pyjamas and a crumbled robe Ron looked as noble a Gryffindor as ever.

***

Back in his dormitory Draco seethed with anger. Why had Hermione given Ron his cloak? Was she too scared to see him in case she lost control again? Draco smiled at that idea and for a brief moment relived the previous night before his rage overtook him again. Last night he was positive he would be able to tell Voldemort that he had the mudblood under control but now? He wasn't so sure…he would bet his family's fortunes on Hermione avoiding him as much as possible from now on. 'But,' he thought, 'this could be counted as a good thing. She doesn't trust herself around me, I must be cracking the ice.' "Then will you leave me alone?!" he shouted suddenly into the empty room. "If I give you the mudblood then will you stop pestering me about joining you? Will you leave me alone to live my life the way I choose?" suddenly a coldness filled the room and Draco froze, his eyes darting this way and that looking for the presence that he knew had entered.

"Yes." A smooth voice echoed around the room shaking Draco to his very core.

***

When Ron returned to the hospital wing he saw Hermione sitting on Harry's bed and the two of them conversing in soft tones.

"You have to tell him 'Mione," Harry was saying earnestly, "he's going to find out sooner or later."

"How?" Hermione asked desperately.

"Come on. We're best friends I'm can't keeping anything from him just like you can't. He knows something happened last night anyway."

"Yes but…" Hermione bit her lip worriedly, "do you know he told me once that he would kill anyone who hurt either of us?"

Harry nodded resignedly "I didn't know he had told you that but it stands to reason. I'm the same."

Hermione looked shocked, "What? You can't be serious! Neither of you would kill someone! What is with this whole macho rubbish? If someone did something to either of you I would make sure they would get punished but there's no way…" she broke off as she noticed Ron in the doorway.

"So, something to tell me 'Mione?" Ron asked settling himself down next to her on Harry's bed.

"Yes." She said determinedly, she took a deep breath then said hurriedly: "IkissedMalfoylastnightbutitmeantnothingandIstillhatehimandeverythingsopleasedon'tdoanything."

Ron surprised his friends by grinning. "I sort of guessed something like that had happened. Just make sure it doesn't happen again, alright? Now, whose for a game of chess?" he kept smiling but his teeth were clenched tightly and inside he was boiling with rage. Hermione, relieved ran to fetch the board and pieces and while her back was turned Ron mouthed at Harry:

"He's gone too far this time."

Harry nodded and mouthed back:

"We'll talk later."

'Yes we'll talk.' Ron thought as a genuine smile came to his lips, 'but there will be no peace treaty. We'll be a council of war.'

***

~*~

Hmm…okay! This chapter is bad, I know it, you know it, let's move on! I am on 10 favourites lists! Wow (*jumps around screaming*) that is so cool! My thankyous are as follows:

Lil' dudette: Yes, sickeningly sweet! Pansy is evil I have a total thing against her, not quite sure why…yes I do know it is slightly insane to harbour hatred for a literary character! Interesting idea… Harry has too much fame, kill him! Your favourite pairings are the same as mine except I like Ron/Hermione too. Thankyou for constantly reviewing so nicely.

Sailor Earth: I am trying to keep them in character and thankyou for saying I am mostly doing alright. A lot of people include me but I believe I am learning from my previous mistakes. Thankyou for saying it is really good and for reviewing!

Dracocrazy: Wow that is so nice of you to say. You don't have to read to the end…if it becomes worse then it already is feel free to stop. I'll miss you though! Thankyou for reassuring me about the Italian. I wasn't sure if it was at all relevant. I decided that it wasn't but that I liked it anyway! Thankyou for reviewing!

Daisy: I am really sorry but it is going to be a Draco/Hermione and even I couldn't change it now even if I wanted to! I guess it sucks that I am losing your respect but the story Gods are controlling me now! Thankyou for your opinion anyway.

Lindsay: Draco and Hermione are going to get together….eventually! Thankyou so much for saying you love my story that is so sweet of you. You are on my email list so thankyou very, very much and expect to hear from me soon!

Aneonieeeeeeeeeee: I will certainly continue it…I don't know about soon but look out for it! with manners like yours how could I refuse? Thankyou so much for reviewing!

Xlkflsjgn: Nice! Short but sweet! Thankyou for saying so!

Vixen: Okay sorry about Ron's line. I meant Gryffindor because they are the lions. I know the line was all wrong but I was sick of simply writing Gryffindor all the time. I guess it didn't work and I apologise again. I was going for Ireland too and I think they did very well considering they didn't have Roy Keane. No offence if you like Roy but I think it was good of the team to get rid of him because he was so negative about their abilities. Anyway… You should study! I have mid-years coming up soon (the Australian school year starts in February) and I spend too much time on FF.net not studying! I have a drama written exam coming up too, and like you I'm not too worried about it. I will certainly keep them coming and thankyou very much for your review.

Couch-potato: Thankyou so much for saying you love it! it is so great of you to say so. Original? Gee thanks again, I sometimes worry that my story is same old, same old! The Italian bit I wasn't sure about so I am now reassured, I will keep writing thankyou for reviewing!

Stephanie: Oh shucks, I wouldn't go that far! I hope this story will be better because I am learning from my many mistakes, yay my idea was original? Fantastic! I love my stories to be a touch different though, unfortunately, I still manage to make them way too predictable! I totally agree with you on the whole Hermione over sensitive thing. I hate her in my stories, she is too weak! I am trying and hopefully she will stand up for herself a bit more. Sorry, I know she is bad right now. Anyway thankyou so much for reviewing.

Moonbeam: I know what you mean about my Draco and the Draco in the book being different. I read them the other day and I was like: "wow this guy is so mean why would Hermione even look at him?" but like you I separate them when I'm writing. I like to think that the difference in the characters is because in my story Draco is older and more mature! I think I have already said this somewhere but I was originally going to have Harry and Cho getting it off in the forest but a new idea sprung to mind, not to mention a) I don't see it in his character (oh so now I try to keep them in character!) and b) I thought it was too predictable as some people had guessed it! (like you!) Well if FF.net hadn't been down I would've had this up sooner. Thankyou so much for reviewing and you are on my email update list.

Rina: Yes, yes, nevermind little Harry will be fine. I am 16. Shocked?! I know I write like someone a lot younger but I'm not that good as a writer. It was so nice of you to say this story is great, it means a lot to me! Thanks for reviewing!

Harriet Vane: Oh but you are! I love your story so much. You have managed to keep Draco in character and it is so clever and original! It was great of you to email the story to me and I loved it by the way. Yes, I don't think git is an Italian word either but I just thought I'd slip it in! I totally agree with Draco getting too goopy. I am thinking of re-writing some of my chapters, I have already done so with the prologue. It's pretty stupid because I hate stories where he is suddenly all nice and then I go ahead and write one! I can only really imagine Harry with Ginny but usually I don't think of him at all! Were you devastated when England got knocked out? I snapped at everyone for a while but then I realised that they got very far considering they were in the 'group of death'. Thanks again and keep going with your fantastic story.

SingingVeela: Wow so many nice things in one review. I can feel my head swelling! Amazing writer is going a little far I think but it was so wonderful of you to say. Thankyou again and I will keep writing, never fear!

Blue Moon: Thankyou so much for your review. I totally agree with you!

Super cindy: I live to entertain! I certainly hope you won't get too bored. Hey, pity me. I have exams soon! JK would be shocked that people guessed Harry was having sex with Cho, oh well what the mind doesn't know the heart doesn't grieve after. Thankyou for your review and if you go to my favourite authors/stories I'm sure you'll find some stories to get you through the holidays.

Rebecca: Oh no, I'm going to have a hoard of teachers battering down my door accusing me of distracting you from your homework! It is nice to know that my story is more entertaining then a history essay! I love the PB too! (hmm a bit obvious huh?!) I might put some more quotes in soon, approve?! Thankyou so much for reviewing!

Lynn: Oh don't be at a loss for words! I like words a lot! Thankyou so much for reviewing with your fantastic comments. There will be plenty of making out soon so look out for it…in fact I think there may be some next chapter. (shouldn't have told you that!) I doubt it will take me anywhere though thankyou so saying so. 

Cassandra Malfoy: Hmm, I wonder what that certain thing is?! Perhaps it is the appearance of a certain sexy Slytherin?! I will certainly look out for your story and I will also check out your 2 favourites. Thankyou so much for reviewing with your comments.

Well I think that is everybody! I have re-written my prologue and over the course of the next month or so I will be evaluating each chapter and making them (hopefully) a little better. Anyway…thankyou so much to everybody for readign and please take the time to review…you know I love 'em!

Smiles,

Jess/Star123


	14. The Oath

Chapter 13- The Oath

~*~

Hmm I will not be surprised if you all hate me and refuse to read this chapter after the length of time I took to upload it but I do have excuses. Firstly FF.net has been down, secondly my computer has been down, thirdly I was in the school musical with rehearsals every night until after 11:00, fourthly I had exams and fifthly I got a lead role in the school play (Yay for me!) and I have been going to those rehearsals. So you see it has been kind of difficult to find the time. Also although this chapter is Christmas Eve it is only the morning so the date with Ronan doesn't happen yet…it will though rest assured.

Disclaimer: too tired to write anything witty, it isn't mine…promise.

'-'=thoughts

~*~

***

Harry and Ron left the table wordlessly after breakfast the next day while Hermione was deep in conversation with Casey. Harry and Ron entered an empty classroom and Harry sat on a desk while Ron marched up and down seemingly searching for the right words. Harry stared out of the window and thought back to the fateful day when Harry and Ron had spoken an oath binding the golden trio together forever.

***

_Flashback_

"Ron! Harry!"

"Hermione!"

The three friends collided on the platform in a big hug.

"Oh I've missed you guys so much!" Hermione squealed, "Our fifth year is going to be the best yet… I just know it!" 

Harry and Ron grinned at each other over her head, overjoyed at being reunited again after the long summer. Once they were settled into a carriage of The Hogwarts Express they fell to discussing their holidays. Hermione had travelled to Germany with her parents, Ron had visited Charlie in Romania and Harry had, of course, spent a horrible couple of months with the Dursley's.

"It wasn't too bad, though." He said as he saw his friends sympathetic faces. He was lying but he didn't want them to know how he had spent many sleepless nights reliving Cedric's death over and over. Nor did he want to tell them about what was really troubling him. Halfway through the summer break his nightmares had changed into something which disturbed him even more. Cedric had disappeared and instead Hermione had appeared in his dreams being killed in Cedric's place. Sensing something of his thoughts Ron looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong Harry? You look awful."

"Ron!" Hermione admonished.

"Well he does, look at the bags under his eyes, haven't you been sleeping well?"

Harry answered shortly to try and dissuade Ron. "No."

Ron was about to open his mouth to ask why he hadn't been sleeping well but at that moment Crookshanks leapt out of Hermione's arms and scampered out of the carriage door. 

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped jumping up and following the cat quickly.

Ron turned to Harry. "So?"

Harry told him everything and Ron's face grew grimmer and grimmer until when Harry had finished he looked as haggard as Harry did.

"So, what are we going to do?" he asked when Harry stopped talking.

Harry had thought about this already and had an answer all ready. "when we get to Hogwarts we will search the library for protection spells. Even if it wasn't for my dreams Voldemort is getting stronger and Hermione is a muggle-born no matter how great a witch she is. We need to ensure her safety before anyone else's."

"Right." Ron agreed

Hermione re-entered with Crookshanks tucked under her arms

"Thanks for all your help guys." She said sarcastically.

Ron and Harry apologised and soon they were all caught up in a wild game of gobstones. Hermione knew that something had happened while she had been out of the compartment by their dismal faces but she thought if it was anything very important they would tell her when they were ready.

***

_A few days later…_

Ron leaned back in his chair and, wincing, massaged the back of his neck.

"Urgh this is hopeless." He complained to Harry who was poring over a book next to him. "We must have looked through every book in here for a protection spell but they're all too difficult, we need Hermione for this sort of thing!" Harry slammed the heavy volume shut and glared at his red head friend.

"You know we can't involve her." He snapped taking Ron by surprise. "I don't want her to know about my dreams and everything."

"Calm down Harry I was simply making an observation!"

Harry sighed and ruffled his already tousled hair.

"I know, I know." He said exhaustedly "It's just that I've had enough you know?"

Ron patted Harry awkwardly on the shoulder.

Harry dropped his tired eyes back onto the cover of the book in front of him. "If only there was an easier spell…hang on!" Ron sat up straight at his cry.

"What?"

But Harry had risen from his chair and was searching the shelves to their right. "Harry what is it?" asked Ron again.

Harry didn't answer him and instead ran his fingers along the bindings of the books.

"Aha!" he said triumphantly pulling a heavy green leather book into his arms. "I checked this out last year for charms."

Ron looked inquisitively at the title "So _You Want An Easier Way Out?" he read out loud. "Cool, it has easy protection spells?"_

"Not exactly." Harry was now feverishly flipping through the pages searching for something. "Here it is! The Threalert charm." He moved his finger along the page and read out to Ron "This charm is often used by husbands or lovers…"

Ron interrupted with a "Yuk! We aren't married or sleeping with her!" Harry ignored him and continued:

"…because it requires large amounts of love and commitment. Not so much a protection spell it is designed to let the caster of the spell know if the subject feels in any way threatened. The subject's knowledge or approval is not needed…

"Perfect!" Ron interjected "you know how Hermione would object."

"…and even though this spell is not difficult to perform constant re-castings every month are essential to its success. If the subject feels at risk then the caster's wand will send off red sparks and spin around to point in the direction the subject is in." Harry sat back and grinned at Ron. "I think we've found it!" he said excitedly.

_End Flashback_

***

Ron turned abruptly to Harry and slapped his hand down on one of the desks.

"What are we going to do?" he roared.

Harry faced him calmly. "Nothing Ron. There is nothing we can do. We already know she doesn't feel threatened by him and maybe it really was an accident."

"You don't make the same mistake twice." Ron said darkly "I can't believe you are taking all this so calmly. What happened to the Harry of last year? The Harry who didn't sleep for three nights straight practising the Threalert charm?"

"He grew older and wiser." Harry said tiredly "Come on Ron don't you think you are taking this a bit far? I love Hermione just as much as you do but I honestly think she has to work through this on her own."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ron shouted suddenly "don't you see what is happening? Draco is trying to lure her away so we are weakened when we finally have to face Voldemort even Hermione thinks so."

"How can you be so sure?" Harry shouted back suddenly becoming angry.

"Because I've been with her, I've been there. I haven't been sneaking off into the woods with Cho every night, performing dark spells and wearing myself into exhaustion. Am I the only one who cares anymore? Merlin Harry you are too selfish! The entire wizarding world is depending on you, on us…"

"Well that's not my fault is it?!" Harry interrupted "I didn't ask to be the boy who lived, I didn't ask for any of it."

"Well ask or not you got it! Stop behaving like a spoilt brat!"

"Me? A spoilt brat? Listen to yourself Ron! I have never had a family or half the stuff that you have!"

"But you've got us." Said a soft voice behind them. They both whirled around to see Hermione in the doorway. "Please don't fight." She whispered dejectedly. 

"How long have you been there?" sighed Ron slumping against a desk.

"Long enough." She replied "I can't believe you are fighting about me. I'll be alright everything will be okay just don't fight." Ron crossed over to her and wrapped his arms around her, after a moments hesitation Harry followed suit.

"Everything will be okay." He repeated

***

Lying on his bed Draco turned the Mind Invader off with a sigh. 'How very interesting.' He thought. He had watched Harry's memory with curiosity at first but then with growing anger. How was he supposed to do his job properly now? He slipped off the bed and went down to the library. He nodded curtly at Madam Pince and wandered over to the shelves on the right. In a few minutes he found the book he was looking for he seated himself at a table and read the title, a soft smile curling the corners of his lips…So You Want An Easier Way Out? 'Never was a truer thing said' he thought.

***

~*~

Argh boring explanation chapter! Well now the oath has been explained and I can go on to a nice silly little chapter about Hermione's date in Hogsmeade. I can't wait. Hopefully I will update next weekend because I don't have any rehearsals then. It is so good to be back on FF.net and I am ashamed I have taken so long! My thankyous are as follows:

Couch-potato: unfortunately you did have to wait…a ridiculously long amount of time. Thankyou for reviewing, that makes you nice! =)

Laureacale: No I didn't realise but I think that it is excellent that you counted. Wow 10,000 words? That is a lot, a third of my actual story?! Oh dear so my chapters aren't as long as I thought! Thanks for letting me know though, and for saying my story is great that is really sweet. Interesting name by the way, it is really pretty.

Vixen: Wow your review really makes me realise how long it has been since I posted! I hated that the Brazilians won the World Cup and it is great to find a fellow England supporter! Coolio is such an excellent word and I am honoured that you used it to describe my story! It was so nice of you to say Ron was kind of in character and that I was doing amazing work. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!

Harriet Vane: I really couldn't have had Ron as simply a background character because I love him too much! I really am trying with Draco but I find him hard even though he is my favourite to write about. Ah if only I had your skills, I am so envious! Yes it was awfully sad that both England and Ireland were knocked out, I wasn't going for the USA but I didn't hate them and I would have rathered they win then Brazil! I'm sure you'll figure out what to do next and I will be looking forward to it! Love your story and so glad you reviewed mine!

Dracocrazy: You thought it was a great chapter?! Thankyou so much and it is nice to think that you are sticking with me even when I take so long to update. Thankyou again!

Olya(*): I understood you very well and thank you very much for giving me your opinion. I agree that Hermione and Draco are a nice couple. Thankyou again.

Arwen: I really liked that line too and even though it didn't really match the mood I thought I'd throw it in! Don't thank me! I'm supposed to thankyou! Never mind it was lovely of you to say it was marvellous…doesn't everything seem cooler in a different language? Your review was a el placer para leer! (I think that is right anyway…still learning!)

Ruler of the World: Be patient…you are going to have to wait a while in this story! Yay a fellow Harry hater! Though to be fair I don't hate him I just think he is weak! Thankyou for reviewing!

TFG:  You love my story? Shucks that is so nice of you! I will write more and with manners like that who could refuse?!

Magisch Machen: I'm sorry that you did have to wait for so long. Yes I rather enjoyed writing the beating up scene too!

Sailor Earth: I agree with you 100%, but what can you do?! I liked the idea of Ron taking his frustration out on something of Malfoy's because I don't want him to actually hurt him too badly. It is like with the Victor Krum model thing he is petty in destroying things like that, well that is my reasoning anyway. I will continue it and hopefully quicker then last time! Thankyou for continuing to review.

Kasey: Thankyou so much that is so nice of you to say. I wouldn't go as far as saying I am a talented writer but I do my best! Well now that would be telling you will just have to wait and see… are you mad at me now?! Thankyou so much for reviewing and I will do my best to update soon.

Heather the Hobbit: I think it is excellent that you really like my story, thankyou so much for saying so!

Stephanie: It was my pleasure to email you back and feel free email me again whenever you please. It was nice of you to say it was a lovely chapter. I didn't think much of it myself but you are the people that matter! Thankyou for reviewing.

Kate: Thankyou very much for saying so and I will update as quickly as possible…promise!

Thankyou very much to everyone for being so patient, love you all and please review!

Jess/star123 


	15. Draco vs Ronan, round 1, DING!

Chapter 14- Draco vs. Ronan, round 1 DING!

~*~

This chapter is so one of my favourites and I had a lot of fun writing it though technically I should have been learning my lines. The play is over now (ah the sweet sound of applause after the closing night!) and I can catch up on missed school work and long awaited chapters. Yay!  Anyway this chapter is over 3000 words long to make up for not updating as soon as I said I would. 

WARNING!!!!!: although mostly this story is rated pg-13 there are moments in this chapter which could be construed as R. They aren't too bad but if you are very easily offended about strong kissing maybe this chapter isn't for you!

'-'= thoughts

Disclaimer: How I wish Harry Potter was mine, I would get the fifth book out and get Draco and Hermione together…sadly I own nada.

~*~

***

After a few moments Hermione gently disentangled herself from Ron and Harry and looked at them seriously. 

"It's over now." She stated clearly and simply.

Then she turned and left the room. Both Harry and Ron breathed sighs of relief.

"There, she said it is over." Harry said and Ron nodded.

"Okay it is over we can put this whole Malfoy thing behind us and move on." Suddenly Ron's face split into a wide grin. "And it's Christmas tomorrow!"

Harry chuckled. That was the Ron he was used to!

"You know Harry." Ron said, serious once more, "I know something is going on and I just…well you know… the thing is…" he took a deep breath, "I'll be here for you when you're ready."

Harry smiled and nodded, pleased that for once Ron was just going to drop it. Ron was also glad that Harry had understood what he was trying to say and they left it at that.

***

Hermione glanced at herself one more time in Lavender's magical mirror then gave a soft chuckle. She had always thought Lavender stupid for buying the Modesty Mirror which only said nice things but as the mirror oh-ed and ah-ed over her complexion and figure she could definitely see the benefits! She quickly straightened her wispy green skirt and smoothed down her black suede shirt that she had decided to wear and double checked the warming charm she had placed upon both items of clothing was intact, after all she didn't want to be freezing in snowy Hogesmeade. Then she ran out of the dormitory and down to the great hall where she had said she would meet Ronan. He was already waiting in black trousers and a navy shirt which made him look older and more serious. Hermione smiled as she approached him and he grinned back somewhat shyly they then made their way down to the carriages and were soon speeding away towards the village. After a short and awkward silence Ronan said:

"So how is S.P.E.W. going?"

Hermione smiled remembering that Ronan was one of the few people who had bought one of her badges.

"Well I haven't really been able to put much time into it for a while because of school work and everything and, I'm ashamed to say, people's lack of enthusiasm but I haven't given up on it."

"Good." Ronan smiled, "you stand up for what is right."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and searched for signs of him making fun of her but to her surprise he was entirely serious.

"Have you got any house elves?" she asked him curiously. The Tompkins were a very old wizarding family and it stood to reason that they would have at least one.

Ronan reddened "Well yes, three. But after you started S.P.E.W I persuaded my parents to offer to free them."

"And did they accept?" Hermione asked eagerly

"Well one said she would like to wear real clothes but she didn't want to be freed or paid, one said he would like to get every second Saturday off to visit his mother but not be freed or paid and the oldest one got very offended at the suggestion and we had to give him extra work and punishments before he would forgive us."

Hermione sighed then smiled. "They are fascinating creatures aren't they?"

"Uh, yes." Ronan agreed and the rest of the ride was spent discussing elfish welfare which although wasn't exactly what the Hufflepuff had expected was better then the uncomfortable silence they had begun with.

***

Arriving in Hogesmeade they made their way to The Three Broomsticks for a warming butterbeer. They chatted happily about their friends and family, getting to know each other better and overcoming their shyness. Soon Hermione told him about the Alertapane but she only told him that it was for emergencies and told him none of the specifics. Four butterbeers later Ronan suddenly stood up and beckoned Hermione to follow him, curiously she did ducking past all the last-minute-Christmas-shoppers and trying to keep up with him. Soon Ronan noticed she was lagging behind and he reached back and took her hand sending a jolt of electricity down both their fingers. But still he did not slow down, they were almost out of Hogsmeade now and Hermione was beginning to worry. 'Where was her taking her? Was this some sort of plot? Was Voldemort going to come out of those bushes any minute?' panic welled up inside of her and she suddenly stopped so that Ronan was yanked back nearly off his feet.

"What's wrong?" he asked confusedly seeing her panic stricken face.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked harshly

"It's a surprise." He smiled cheekily and went to move off again but she held him back.

"Answer me!" she yelled.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked more confused then ever.

"Nothing's wrong." She answered calmly. "But I want to know where you are taking me." Her eyes were filling up with tears and her vision was blurring.

Ronan studied her carefully and saw her eyes glistening. "Whoah, it's alright, I'm not going to do anything I just want to show you a place which is really special to me. I thought you'd like it too…" his voice faltered and he touched her arm gently "but if you don't want to go that's okay. We can go back to Hogwarts if you like."

Hermione took a deep calming breath. "No it's alright. I'm sorry I just panicked for a moment there. It is difficult to trust people when you are best friends with the boy who lived."

"I understand." Said Ronan softly trying to hide the pain he felt at being distrusted by her.

"Show me the place." Hermione whispered noticing how distressed he was. They began to walk once more but Ronan did not take her hand again.

***

"It's beautiful!" Hermione gasped as they stepped into a clearing of pines. "Where is that music coming from?"

Ronan beamed at her. "There is a legend that many years ago a pair of lovers eloped and decided to get married here. They didn't have enough money to have an orchestra playing at their wedding so they cast a spell on these pines so when the wind whistled through them they would play beautiful music."

"Oh" Hermione breathed "that is such a lovely story. And the music is so beautiful."

"Would you like to dance?" Ronan asked seriously holding out a hand. Hermione took it gracefully. 

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure." She smiled.

They twirled and spun and soon snow began to fall around them.

"Colouake." Ronan whispered under his breath and the snow suddenly turned bright pinks, purples, blues, greens and every other colour in the rainbow. They glittered and when one fell on Hermione's nose she discovered it wasn't even cold.

"Oh!" she exclaimed again and laid her head against his chest watching the flakes sparkling and spinning around them. Soon, though, they noticed it was getting late and they broke apart.

"I've had a wonderful time Ronan, thankyou." Hermione murmured reaching out her hands and catching the delicate glittering snowflakes in her palms. Ronan smiled.

"I'm glad." he whispered gently taking one of her hands in his and giving it an affectionate squeeze. She turned to him then, her cheeks rosy from the cold and her eyes sparkling expectantly.

"Ronan…" she said softly as he tenderly pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist. They stared at each other for a long while until, hesitantly, Ronan began to lower his face towards hers. Suddenly Hermione's last kiss began playing rapidly before her eyes. 'Not now!' she thought desperately, 'I don't want to think of him now. This is different, Malfoy doesn't matter, he isn't important, this is different!' as if in defiance of her thoughts she leant in towards Ronan trying to clear her head of a certain blonde haired Slytherin when abruptly there was a flash of red light, Hermione glanced down at her pocket and saw the Alertapane flickering scarlet glow. Hermione said something extremely un-lady-like under her breath and pushed herself away from Ronan, albeit reluctantly. 

"I'm so sorry about this Ronan but I have to go."

"What…?!" he asked confused and still a little bit dazed from their near kiss

Hermione gave him a small little smile and slipped her hand inside her pocket.

"See you back at Hogwarts" she said forlornly before squeezing the portkey tightly and disappearing with a slight pop. 

***

Hermione raced up the stairs to the infirmary and flung the door open.

"Thank Merlin you are here!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed pushing the sleeping draught into her hand. Hermione approached the bed and saw Draco there. It was the first encounter they had had since the night out by the lake but there was no time to think about that just then. She gently touched Jonathon's face and he calmed immediately staring up at her with something close to adoration.

"There, there, it's alright." Hermione whispered smoothing his hair with one hand and tipping the bottles contents into his mouth with the other.

Draco looked at Hermione. "Didn't ruin your little date did we?"

"Shut up Malfoy." She growled back still stroking Jonathon's hair absentmindedly.

"Get off him!" a voice shrieked. Hermione jumped up and off the bed as Mory came hurtling towards her. Draco moved in front of Hermione and caught the Hufflepuff calmly around the waist preventing her from getting to the startled Gryffindor. Madam Pomfrey hurried over and took Mory by the shoulders leading her over to one of the spare beds. "Miss Hague calm yourself, please. You are quite hysterical." She said worriedly. "Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy please leave, your presence is obviously disturbing her." Hermione whispered a quick hello and goodbye to Neville and then left with Draco close behind her.

***

They were silent for a few minutes then Draco said casually:

"You called me Malfoy again, I thought I told you to call me Draco."

"You can't order me to call you anything, I'll call you what you deserve."

"Oh so you mean when I kiss…"

Hermione hushed him as she heard footsteps coming up the hall she peeked around the corner and saw it was Ronan.

"Oh no." she moaned, "I can't face him now." And she hurried off in the opposite direction. Draco shook his head and wandered out into the corridor to face Ronan after all he was never one to pass up a bit of fun.

"Hello Ronan." He said coolly.

"Hello Malfoy" said Ronan between gritted teeth. He didn't know the Slytherin very well but he had heard the rumours that he had kissed Hermione and that was reason enough for Ronan to hate him.

"Looking for the mudblood Gryffindor, are you?"

Ronan's temper flared up instantly. "Don't you dare call her that." He snapped drawing himself up.

"Why not?" Draco teased, "after all she is only a mudblood and my mudblood at that."

"What do you mean your mudblood?" Ronan seethed

"Well I heard that she abandoned you in Hogsmeade to come running back to me. Yes that's right," he continued noting Ronan's nigh purple face, "I called her and ordered her to leave you and she did."

"That's not true!" Ronan yelled back, "she has an Alertapane which told her there was trouble that she needed to sort out. I don't know how you were involved but you were probably fighting with Ron and Harry or something and she came back to break you up."

"Do you think I really care what you believe? The truth of the matter is that Hermione is mine, she belongs to me."

"You're insane." Ronan knew Malfoy was just trying to stir him up but he didn't care, "she isn't a possession! She's a person, a very intelligent, happy, beautiful person and you are nothing to her."

"I am everything to her!" Draco bellowed taking Ronan by surprise. There was a long pause before the Hufflepuff whispered:

"I pity you."

Draco blinked confusedly. Pity? Then slowly a smirk spread across his pale face. "Pity me not, for I have everything." He whispered maliciously.

"You have nothing." Ronan stated turning away

The Slytherin's eyes blazed and he stalked forward gripping the other boy's arm so hard that he let out a hiss of pain. "I have everything." Draco said slowly and deliberately, "never doubt that Tompkins, I have her, mind, body and soul I have her." A cruel smile twisted his features, "and out of it all, it's her body that I like best!"

Ronan whirled around and punched him in the face. "You sick bastard!" he yelled throwing himself upon Draco lashing out wildly. "How dare you? How dare you say those things about her? I'll kill you!"

"What are you doing?" a shout from behind made them break apart. Hermione stood in the middle of the corridor with her hands on her hips and her eyes flashing dangerously. "Draco, what have you done?"

Malfoy deliberately wiped away a smear of blood from his bottom lip and looked at her accusingly. "What have I done?" he asked incredulously. "Your little boyfriend here just jumped me for no reason!"    

"I find that too difficult to believe. You are never innocent, you have always done something to set my friends off and I've had enough. You leave my friends alone. You have a problem you come to me, understood?" Hermione growled this out and stood glaring at him, daring him to defy her. Draco lowered his eyes from hers signalling her triumph. Ronan reached past Draco and took Hermione's hand.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your common room." she smiled and followed him however she was slightly uncomfortable at holding hands with him when Draco was so nearby 'why?' she questioned herself, 'I shouldn't care' but she did care and after a few minutes with the pretence of having to fix her hair she took her hand away.

***

Draco paced up and down the width of the corridor, seething. 'I'm going to get that stupid idiot!' the anger was coursing through his veins like molten lava and he needed to get it out of his system. He considered going to find Ron or Harry and fighting them but he knew they would probably be together and although he was no coward there was no fun in being beaten to a pulp. Then he thought about getting Pansy and…. but no, she didn't satisfy him anymore. There was only one thing that would gratify him now and it was at this minute being led away from him by the very person that had made him angry in the first place! He stopped pacing and began to march purposefully down the corridor after the pair.

***

Hermione had dropped a couple of paces behind Ronan and was examining the portraits because it wasn't often that she travelled this way, well that was what she was telling herself anyway. Suddenly a hand gripped hers but it came from behind so it wasn't Ronan.

"Oh no." she whispered before the persons other hand clamped down on her mouth. She was dragged backwards into a gap in the wall where suits of armour usually stood, though not in this case.  She looked up into the grey eyes she was expecting and glowered at him. Draco pressed himself up against her in the tight space and didn't say anything. Hermione studied his eyes and saw that they were stormy, like rough seas; combining this with his furious face she decided it was definitely not a good sign. Draco stared back at her and his anger* intensified until, swiftly, he removed his hand from her mouth and replaced it with his lips. Later Hermione reflected at why she had been surprised. After all ever since his hand had caught hers she had been expecting (hoping even?) that it would come to pass. And come to pass it did Draco displayed none of the softness he had exhibited two nights ago and instead crushed his mouth to hers and forced his tongue in without so much as a by-your-leave. And she enjoyed it! Lord how she enjoyed it. There was something forbidden, passionate and scorching about this kiss which blew the other two away and in no time she was responding just as strongly venting her anger into him the way he was doing to her. But all good things must come to an end and Hermione was brought thudding down to reality by Draco's hand sliding up her thigh and his knee forcing its way between her legs. She yanked herself back and pushed away his hand furiously. As she tried to extricate herself from him he grabbed her around the waist with both hands.

"Non questo tempo oh impetuoso un." He whispered hoarsely into her ear. She stopped struggling for a moment, overcome by the soft caress of his body and voice. 

"Ho avuto abbastanza di questi giochi" she said weakly sagging against him. Draco smirked his victory and pushed her up against the wall again, biting her bottom lip and letting his hands wander down from their position on her supple hips. Once again Hermione was shaken out of her reverie and she pushed him away from her, hard. Draco wasn't expecting her to fight again and stumbled back against the opposite wall. 

"You little…" he snarled but he was cut off with a cutting slap across his cheek.

Hermione clenched her fists against her sides to prevent herself from lunging out at him again. Draco held his cheek in disbelief then the smirk reappeared.

"Just like old times." He murmured

A glimmer of a smile flickered across her features and then was gone, after another moment so was she. Flitting out of the gap and flying down the corridor after Ronan.

"Dammit!" Draco swore smashing his fist into the wall and creating a dent in the plaster. He was so angry he stormed away without bothering to fix the damage he had done, though the harm to the wall was nothing compared to the mischief he had done to a certain pretty Gryffindor girl's heart that day.

***

Ronan hadn't even noticed Hermione was gone. He had been happily reliving the day and how he had bested Malfoy at the end of it. It was only until he was nearly at the place where they would part that he looked back and saw she wasn't there. A moment later, however, she came running around the corner and caught up with him.

"Where did you go?" he asked noticing her flushed face and her hair in disarray.

"Oh, ah, my shoelace came undone." She lied quickly.

Ronan narrowed his eyes slightly but then nodded "Alright." He said "Well I guess you'd better hurry off and spend the rest of Christmas Eve with Harry and Ron."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, thankyou so much Ronan I had a really lovely day."

Ronan smiled and leant in to give her a goodbye kiss but panic rose in Hermione's eyes and she took an involuntary step back. Trying to cover his confusion Ronan took one of her hands and bestowed a soft kiss upon it.

"Thankyou." Hermione said again tears welling up inside her eyes and Ronan knew this thanks was more of an apology and a request for understanding. With a swift nod he granted her wishes and said nothing except:

"Promise me you'll let me take you out again some time."

Hermione gulped softly then nodded slowly with a weak smile.

"I would like that." She whispered, not wholly untruthfully.

Ronan dropped her hand and walked slowly away. 'What changed?' he thought miserably to himself, 'what happened?' he had no doubt in his mind that Malfoy was somehow involved. It was not Hermione's reluctance to kiss him after her earlier eagerness that convinced him that something was wrong, nor was it her inability to look him in the eye, no the thing that made him certain something was up was the fact that today Hermione had worn her buckled Mary Janes.

***

* or perhaps passion?!

"Non questo tempo oh impetuoso un." (not this time oh fiery one.)

"Ho avuto abbastanza di questi giochi" (I've had enough of these games)

~*~

Phew, well that was a long chapter for me! Are you proud? You should be! I loved writing this chapter and the next one should be interesting too! And on to thankyous:

Snow White: I didn't actually think that chapter was any good but I needed to get something up. I think that everybody would freak if Harry's wand started acting up but I think we shall have to suspend belief for the time being. My problem with it was what if it was in his pocket? How would it spin around to face the right direction then?! Thankyou so much for your review it's fantastic to know that you are still reading!

Dracocrazy: Oh My God that is quite possibly the nicest thing ever! I don't think my story is even enough for a tiny blip in the JK polices radar but it was so excellent of you to say what you did! I guess explanation chapters are necessary but this one isn't so I hope you liked and the date was all you expected! Thankyou so much for reviewing and I will keep going!

TFG: well I'm sorry you did have to wait a little but here I am again and hopefully I will be updating a lot quicker for chapters to come!

Sailor Earth: I know it took me such I long time and I am on my knees begging you to forgive me! Anyway I finally updated this chapter too and it is a little more interesting then the last one. I hope you enjoy, thankyou for reviewing!

The Great Duckie: Why thankyou that is very nice of you to say. Nothing like a good boost of confidence to get you writing again! I have tried hard to keep my characters in character but sometimes it is very hard and it was lovely of you to say I am dong alright! There is still a long way to go before I finish this so expect another chapter soon. Thankyou again for reviewing so wonderfully!

Sakura_angel90: Yes fluff is good and there is enough to choke on in this chapter! I don't think you can like fluff too much! I will keep writing thankyou and thankyou for reviewing!

Arwen: I totally agree with you about the Ron, Harry thing. Oh no! this is supposed to be D/Hr fic I can't persuade my readers to like Ron better…though I must admit that Ron is my second favourite character. Thankyou so much for saying my writing is great and sempre ricordare you are fantastico!

Vixen: I know it was a long break and believe me when I say I am immeasurably sorry! I hope you love this chapter too as in my opinion it is better then the last one, I didn't realise there were two vixens and you did beat the other one as the other one didn't review! Thankyou for reviewing the next chapter should be up sooner then this one…hopefully!  
Stephanie: I'm glad you thought the oath was interesting I had to stretch my imagination a bit to create it! I hope this chapter had enough Hermione/Draco action for your liking and the new spell I invented lives up to the other one. Thankyou very much for reviewing and I'll do my best to get the new chapter up sooner.

Elenora: Wow, wonderful? Speechless? Fantastic! No need to wait any longer, I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Thankyou very much for reviewing!

A big, big thankyou to everybody for bearing with me during my long absence but I am definitely back now. Oh and one last thing…I am on 11 favourite lists!!!!! Whooppee! I am so excited thankyou to that person!

Enjoy life everybody!

Jess/star123


	16. What Draco Saw

Chapter 15- What Draco Saw…

~*~

Come on this has to make up for my long absence. Two chapters in as many days? Pretty good for me! This chapter is just a little interlude but it is important to the story. Next chapter will finally be Christmas, yay! Anyway I hope you all enjoy.

IMPORTANT EXPLANATION: A couple of people were a little confused as to my reference of Mary Jane's. I meant those loveable and comfy shoes which are done up with a buckle and are somewhat like the shoes Hermione wore in the movie. Disclaimer: I am not endorsing Mary Jane shoes or getting money to do so but they are such cool shoes. And as for the Harry Potter disclaimer: So wish it was mine…so isn't!

'-'=thoughts

~*~

***

Hermione entered the common room slowly with the weight of the world bearing down on her shoulders so it took a while for her surroundings to register. But when they did she let out a small gasp of surprise and delight. Every surface was covered in magical tinsel, which sparkled twice as brightly as the normal muggle type, and small glittering pieces of confetti drifted slowly down from the ceiling disappearing when they touched the ground. Twinkling Christmas lights twined all the way around the room and bowls of sweets stood on every available surface. The whole effect was simply breath-taking and Hermione felt her spirits soar just looking at it; however the best part of the picture was the pale, drawn person sitting in an arm chair by the fire talking quietly to Harry and Ron.

"Neville!" Hermione called out ecstatically flying to his side and flinging her arms around his neck. "When did you get out? You were there only a very short while ago!"

Neville blushed and grinned back at her, "I woke up just after you left and Madam Pomfrey said it would do me good to spend some time with you guys. I have to go back to the infirmary in a little while, though."

"That's a shame." Hermione sighed, "but at least you are here now." She turned to Harry and Ron. "Did you two do all of this?" she asked delightedly.

They both nodded proudly. "Well it's wonderful, congratulations those charms are really rather good."

"Why thankyou Hermione me dear, why don't you sit down and have a cup of tea?" Ron said cordially mocking the tone of voice she had used. They all laughed and the evening passed pleasantly with games of chess, gobstones and exploding card games punctuated with mirth and gobbling sweets. All too soon Madam Pomfrey appeared and ordered Neville back down to the infirmary. Although all four protested vigorously Neville eventually submitted to his fate and left leaving the other three gathered around the fire. They all stared glumly at the flames deep in their own thoughts about the coming year when suddenly Hermione perked up.

"I have an idea!" she exclaimed lets move all our bedding down here and have a sort of slumber party!"

"A what?!" asked Harry and Ron at the same time.

"A slumber party." Hermione explained patiently "they are very popular among younger girl muggles, basically," she sighed seeing their looks of incomprehension "we all sleep down here in the common room together tonight and stay up late and …stuff." She finished lamely

Ron looked at Harry and they exchanged confused looks.

"Um okay Hermione, but can I ask what brought this on?" Ron said helping himself to another Chocolate Frog.

"To be honest…" Hermione took a deep breath, "I'm lonely up there in the dormitory by myself. I don't want to be lonely on Christmas Eve and I want to be with the two of you as soon as I wake up so we can start Christmas straight away."

Ron dropped the packet of frogs in surprise and they all went jumping off in different directions, croaking loudly. "Weren't you the one who kicked up a big fuss at the start of the holidays about how nice and quiet it was and how you liked having the place to yourself?!"

"People change their minds, alright Ron?" Hermione snapped at him plucking a frog from her hair and giving it a disgusted look.

"Fine, okay." Said Harry, always the peacemaker.

And so in no time they were snuggled up under the covers talking quietly about anything and everything. Hermione was the first to drop off, lying between the boys with only the top of her head showing and her hair streaming across the pillows. Ron looked down on her fondly and whispered across to Harry.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"I don't know." Harry whispered back, "I really don't know."

***

Draco tossed and turned but no matter how many different positions he tried he couldn't get comfortable. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Hermione's filled with confusion and …and…something else, he wasn't sure what just as she had whispered:

 Ho avuto abbastanza di questi giochi, "I've had enough of these games." He said quietly to himself, "enough."

"What Draco?" came Goyle's voice.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." Draco snapped climbing out of his bed and deciding to go flying, after all it was obvious he wasn't going to get anymore sleep until he cleared his head. He wrapped a cloak tightly around himself and soared up into the night sky. He flew around the castle a few times to get into the mood then he began wheeling and turning, doing dangerous stunts which he knew Madam Hooch would have a fit about if she saw him at it. It was so late at night, though, that it was highly unlikely that anyone would see him…

***

Hermione woke suddenly the last anguished cry still spinning around in her head 'Please help me. HELP ME!' she groaned quietly and slipped out from between Harry and Ron. This was the real reason why she had asked for all of them to sleep down in the common room. She had thought that if she was with her two best friends she would feel safe and protected and the nightmare wouldn't claim her. Obviously she had been wrong. Her attention was suddenly drawn to the window as a silver streak whizzed past the pane of glass. She approached the window and opened it slowly and cautiously, ever alert for signs of dark magic. 

"Draco." She breathed in relief and wonderment as she saw him twist in the air and swoop down low to the ground before climbing high into the sky again. He was beautiful like some ethereal being, cloaked in blackness and yet shining and shimmering in the moonlight. All pretence was gone, there was no callousness, cruelness, spite or hatred, and indeed it didn't look as if it was possible for him to be such things. Hermione gave a little clap and laughed for joy at the possibility that there was more to him, a lot more.

***

Draco had nearly achieved his goal, nearly cleared his mind of all things Hermione when all of a sudden a crisp, clear tinkle of laughter drifted on the wind to where he was weaving between the Hogwarts turrets. He stopped the broom dead, almost pitching himself off the other end with the force of his abrupt halt. 

"Damn." He muttered as his traitorous eyes searched for the source of the laugh. Soon he spotted her, just as he knew he would, leaning out of a window high up in the castle. A soft golden light which he supposed to be the dying embers of a fire glowed softly behind her lighting up her dark hair so it looked almost golden. Her hands were clasped in front of her out the window and her pure white night dress matched the snow that was lying on the ground enhancing her flushed cheeks. Draco swerved behind a tree so as to be able to observe her unnoticed for as long as possible. However he had only been there for a few minutes before she withdrew back inside the window and closed it gently. 

'Oh no you don't.' Draco thought angrily to himself fixing his eyes on the window she had disappeared from and flying towards it; once he was level with it he stopped and leaned in close to see in. Hermione was picking her way over loose sheets and covers and clambering underneath the large Gryffindor quilt which was lying on the ground. Then Draco noticed a movement to her left, his heart sped up as he thought what could be under there about to attack her but his momentary panic was dispelled as a tousled red head appeared followed by the lanky body of Ron Weasley. His jaw tightened as he saw Ron lean over and touch Hermione's arm lightly, he nearly fell off his broom when he saw Ron gently tuck one of Hermione's lose hairs behind her ear smiling his crooked smile and when Hermione threw herself into his arms he had had enough and he zoomed away more awake and conscious of Hermione then ever.

***

If only Draco had heard what had been said between Hermione and Ron. When Hermione had tried to get back under the covers she had accidentally knocked Ron so that he woke up.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked blearily noticing her flushed face and glistening eyes. He reached out and touched her arm concernedly.

"It's that damn nightmare!" She hissed trying not to let her tears spill down her cheeks.

"Don't swear." Ron said smiling and tucking a strand of her hair back.

"I'm so tired." Hermione whimpered throwing herself into his arms and letting his familiar warmth comfort her.

"Shhh, it's alright, everything is alright." He hushed her, slightly uncomfortable at her open show of affection but doing his best to reassure her. His best seemed to work well as soon she was fast asleep in his arms. He gently rolled her back into the middle then snuggled down too, unaware that Draco had seen their exchange and that they would pay dearly for it the next day…

***

I got such nice reviews from last chapter and I want you all to know that they made me a very happy girl! And, and, and…I am on 12 favourite lists. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou to that person! And on to more thankyous:

Gryffindorphoenix: I have tried hard with Draco but I think there have to be a few concessions if he is going to be in a romance! Thankyou so much for saying I am doing alright with him…he is so much fun to write! I'm so glad you liked my previous story. After this one I think I might write a sequel so keep a look out for it. Thankyou so much for reviewing.

Dobbie-luvs-sweeties: Firstly, your pen name is seriously sweet! It is so cute. Well now I have that out of my system thankyou so much for saying you love my story. Unfortunately I cannot explain just now what is going on between Hermione and Jonathon…that little beauty is for later! I have carried on and far sooner then even I imagined! Thankyou so much for your lovely review.

Darl Castle Witch: Wow I can't believe that my widdle story is the best you have read. You are certainly missing out on a lot! Check my favourites list for some really good ones! I agree with you about the Ronan thing. I thought about making him an evil character but not all rival love interests have to be mean do they?! It is kind of sad that Hermione didn't want to kiss him but hey there is still time…! Thankyou and I will keep it up!

Couch-potato: Passion and lust? Well shouldn't all romances have that?! Here is your next chapter…who could resist such nice manners?!

Juliet Atharis: Eek, I can't believe you only found one horrible cliché…my story is ridden with them! I hate clichés too but I can't seem to stop writing them! It was so nice of you to compliment my writing style it means a lot to me. It is so lovely that you are interested in my story and I hope you read this chapter and enjoyed it too! 

The Great Duckie: I hope my email made sense to you and thankyou for bringing to my attention how I took for granted that everyone knew what I was talking about. Thankyou so much for saying you loved my previous chapter and I hope you like this one too.

~*Tallie*~: I must admit that it was your review which made me want to write my new chapter as quickly as possible! Thankyou so much for all your comments they were music to my ears! Well I couldn't have such a fantastic reviewer dying on me could I? I had to update as quickly as possible! What they were saying in the last chapter is written down the bottom in the end authors notes…I'm sorry I didn't make that very clear. Draco said: "Not this time oh fiery one." And Hermione replied: "I've had enough of these games." So there is no need to go out and buy a dictionary! It is wonderful to think that I've been put first on the newly formed favourite of all time list and thankyou so much for telling me so! Aww I love you lots too, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou.

Sila-chan: Marvellous? Why thankyou! Sorry about the shoe thing I didn't make it very clear! Well I think it is excellent you couldn't tear yourself away and thankyou for telling me and I will keep writing, with such nice manners how could I not?!

Thankyou to everybody who reviewed.

On a sadder note, I would like to convey my most heart felt condolences to the families and friends of Holly Wells and Jessica Chapman. Man is not an island and every murder depletes us all. 

Jess/star123


	17. I Can't Accept This

Chapter 16- I Can't Accept This

~*~

Yay it is Christmas…in my story anyway! I have got back on schedule with the usual chapter a week so I hope my little lapse has been forgiven. It's my birthday on the 29th  (Happy Birthday to me) so next weekend might be a bit busy and the chapter may not be posted, I'll see how I go. Anyway this chapter is pretty boring in my opinion, see what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of it apart from the bad bits which are from my slightly strange imagination.

'-'=thoughts

Don't forget if you want to be emailed when I put my next chapter up just send me an email or leave you address in your review (and reviews are very good!)

***

"Wake up! Wake up! Come on Harry, Ron, it's Christmas!" Hermione's excited voice woke both the boys up with a jerk.

"mmmmumfpgh." Ron mumbled turning away from Hermione and pulling the covers over his head. Harry sat up, reaching for his glasses and grinning when he saw the large pile of presents under the Christmas tree.

"Come on Ron." He said matching Hermione's voice for excitement. "There are tonnes of presents."

"Mmm…presents?!" Ron shot up and rubbed his hands together in glee. "Oh goody! Let me at them!"

They all laughed and settled around the tree handing the presents to one another. 

"Harry, Merry Christmas." Hermione handed him a small package and when he unwrapped it he found a small blue, round stone.

"What is it?" he asked curiously turning it round and round in his fingers enjoying the smoothness and the way it fit perfectly into his palm.

"The stone is just one I found in a shop which I thought was nice but I have put a protection charm onto it for you so you…:" but she was cut off by Ron who had turned to face her, his eyes wide.

"Protection spell? But they are really hard to perform; only advanced wizards can do them."

Hermione looked at him strangely. "How did you know that?" she asked inquisitively

Ron instantly recognised his blunder and turned red "Oh I don't know I probably just picked it up somewhere." He said grasping for an excuse.

Hermione continued to give him a strange look but continued to Harry. "Professor Flitwick helped me a little with it and it is very strong. Always keep it with you."

"I will." Promised Harry giving her a little hug and pocketing the stone, "thankyou." He mouthed to Ron over her shoulder 'Nice one.' Ron shrugged and looked apologetic.

Next Hermione gave her present to Ron, he unwrapped it eagerly. There were two things, a little jacket with a 'P' on the front and a card.

"The jacket is for Piwidgeon." Hermione explained and Ron grinned at her.

"Brilliant!" he said "and when he gets annoying I just have to turn it around so his wings are pinned to his side and it becomes a straight jacket!" Hermione looked horrified at first but then she gave a small smile.

"You'll have to catch him first." She laughed. Ron next turned his attention to the card. The outside had the Chudley Cannon's crest on it and he opened it curiously. A blast of sound hit him and he nearly dropped it in surprise. Inside there was a photo of the 7 men on the team and each one was singing at the top of his voice:

"WE WISH RON A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH RON A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH RON A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Ron grinned at them as they danced about with tinsel and signs saying 'Merry Christmas Ron'. On the other side of the card were all their autographs with little messages especially to him.

"Wow Hermione." Ron breathed "how did you get them to do this?"

"Ah I have my ways." Hermione said mysteriously not wanting to tell him that she had simply turned up to one of their training sessions in her shortest skirt and batted her eyelashes a few times.

"Well thanks." Said Ron giving her a one armed hug his eyes still focused on the antics of his team.

"Here you go Hermione." Harry gave her his present almost shyly and Hermione opened it to find a small box. Inside it was a silver necklace with a small wand pendant with pink stars shooting out one end. On one side of the wand it said 'Beauty And' and on the other it said 'Brains'. Hermione smiled widely and fastened it around her neck.

"Thankyou so much." She said delightedly "that is so sweet of you." She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. Embarrassed but very pleased Harry pushed her gently away,

"You should see Ron's present." He said pointing to a flat rectangular present that was tucked towards the back. Ron flushed and said:

"It's nothing compared to Harry's." 

"Oh don't be daft." Hermione said picking it up "How many times do I have to tell you it is the thought that counts."

Harry and Ron both seemed to find this statement amusing and Hermione soon found out why. Pulling back the wrapping she saw a photo of the three of them in their first year. It was their first meeting on the train and Hermione laughed as her 11 year old self flounced about pretentiously.

"I don't remember there being a photo taken then." she said thoughtfully.

"There wasn't." Ron replied, "This is a phosieve. It is a mixture of a photo and a pensieve. I put all my memories of the three of us together into it and it plays them back." Now Hermione got the joke! The present was so sweet that she could feel tears springing up in her eyes. "Whoah, what's wrong?" asked Ron worriedly. 

"It's just…just…so touching that you would do this for me." She sniffed throwing herself on top of him and making him fall backwards. Ron chuckled and patted her back gently before yelling to Harry.

"Get her off me, I can feel my ribs cracking!" Harry grabbed her around the waist and yanked her off Ron and they all fell about laughing. Harry and Ron exchanged their presents last. Ron gave Harry a dragon hide pouch for his wand that Charlie had sent over specially from Romania and Harry gave Ron a Nimbus 2000.

"I would have given you a Firebolt," He explained as Ron looked in astonishment at the broom. "but I knew you were going to have a hard enough time accepting this as it is." 

Ron looked as if he was going to object to such a rich present but Harry butted in before he had a chance to say a word. "Don't object because if you don't accept it I'll just keep giving it back and if you destroy it then I'll buy another one and waste my money, alright?" Ron just nodded dumbfounded. Hermione smiled:

"Let's open our other presents after breakfast, I'm starving just let me put all of these in my dormitory and I'll be down in a sec."  

***

In her room Hermione put her presents carefully in her trunk and searched for the dress she had bought especially for Christmas day. Finding it she slipped the short red wool dress over her head. It was more revealing then the sort of thing she would usually wear but she wanted to be different on such a special day. She was just about to leave when something caught her eye. On her bed was a small grey box, she approached it cautiously as experience in the wizarding world had taught her to be so when around unidentified packages. When nothing untoward happened she picked it up, there was no tag attached to it so, curiously, she lifted the lid. Peering inside she saw a back velvet cushion and sitting on it was a thin silver anklet with an exquisitely fashioned dragon hanging from it. Hermione gasped softly and lifted it out feeling its coldness and the suppleness of the chain. She admired it silently for a few moments but just as she went to fasten it around her slender ankle she realised who must have sent it and all of a sudden she thrust it back into the box, slamming the lid shut. 'Oh no.' she thought to herself. She was loathe to part with such a stunning piece of jewellery, it made her heart quicken just to see it, but she couldn't keep it. Hermione searched for a piece of parchment and quill and scribbled a quick note and fastened it to the box. Then she leant out of her window and whistled shrilly. This was a trick she had learnt in her fifth year. Her whistle carried over to the owlery and one of the birds would come flying over straight away. When a great brown barn owl appeared she fastened the package to it's leg and watched it fly away, sadly. Just as she closed the window Ron came barrelling into the room and grabbed her hand. 

"I thought you said you were starving." He accused pulling her out of the room, "Harry and I are famished waiting for you, we thought you'd gotten lost!" 

Hermione's heart lightened and she cheerfully allowed herself to be escorted by the two boys down to breakfast, pushing the little grey box to the back of her mind.

***

"I hate Christmas!" Draco snarled pulling back the curtains around his bed viciously and yanking on his slippers.

"The food's good though." Crabbe commented beginning to drool.

"You're pathetic. That's all you ever think about, slob." Draco snarled glancing disdainfully at his presents. He gave a flick his wand and they all unwrapped displaying the usual amount of shiny, expensive objects. With a cursory glance to see if there was anything there he actually wanted he turned, pushing his way in front of Crabbe and Goyle and marching into the bathroom. Coming out of his dormitory to go down to breakfast he encountered Pansy who pressed herself up against him and tried to give him a kiss. Draco pushed her away slightly harder then he had intended to and she stumbled back.

"Draccy." She whined "I looked through my presents but I couldn't find yours. Are you going to give it to me now?"

"I didn't get you a present." Draco snapped trying to walk past her. But Pansy got in his way and whispered to him.

"The dark lord said I had to stop poisoning Harry and that we are going with your plan, but I don't like it."

"Yes and making the mudblood fall in love with me is a barrel of laughs." Said Draco sarcastically. "You are so selfish, Pansy. I'm doing what I have to so Voldemort will leave me alone, when I have fulfilled my part of the bargain there will be no more rubbish with the golden trio. And I will not work with you on whatever sick and twisted plan he has in store for them, alright?!"

A change suddenly came over Pansy. The pout disappeared and her eyes became as hard as steel, "Do you really think he will let you go? Are you really that stupid Draco? He has you, now and forever just like the rest of us. So don't think you are more superior then me you're just being blind to the fact that you are bound to him and will keep doing dark deeds for him until you die. Always thinking this is the last time, this is the last one but it will never end."

Draco made as if to strike her and the moment ended. Pansy's face went white and she flinched waiting for him to hit her. But he slowly lowered his hand turned back up the ay he had came.

"You're not worth it, none of you are worth it." he growled stomping back up to his room there he saw something that made his temper even worse. Sitting primly on his bed was a small grey box with a little note attached to it, it read:

I can't accept this.

***

~*~

So there we are I hope you didn't find it too bad but if you did I apologise, next chapter will be Draco confronting Hermione and Ron about what he saw…should be fun. Anyway onto my thankyous:

Keresha: Yes, it was a quick update for me! I don't know if it keeps getting better but I do my best =) I will definitely try and keep up the good work but I don't really think I have been doing any good work yet to keep up! I am so glad I earned a review and sometimes I am too lazy as well! Sometimes it is hard to find good D/Hr fics and then sometimes you find little gems check my favourites lists for some really good ones. Yes, sleep is good…thankyou for reviewing!

Dobbie-luvs-sweeties: No need to thank me but you are very welcome anyway. Ha ha well I'm sorry but you'll just have to wait 'it's top secret business of the ministry of Star123 until such time as she wishes to release it' (woah I've been reading GoF way too much!) It doesn't matter how many pouts you give me! Anyway thankyou very much for reviewing and saying my chapter was great!

Mirei nochi: Everything is so right?! Okay thankyou! Thankyou also for saying it is great and you are now on my update list so either you already have the email or it is waiting for you!

Hollie: Thankyou for saying you totally love my story that is so nice of you to say. I have written more as soon as I possibly could as requested by you! Thankyou again and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

Glory: it is so fantastic that you love it. I have really no idea how many chapters it will be so I guess as long as it needs to be! Thankyou and I will keep writing.

Aki: Oh I do so love cliffhangers but I didn't mean to drive you insane…sorry about that! I think it is lovely that my story inspired you to be right, though I'm sure you have been right before, maybe the number of times you have been shot with a tranquiliser dart has done something to your memory. I'm sure your friend has given you a compliment before too. I think it is really nice that you two have been best friends for 14 years. My best friend and I have been best buds for 10 years and most people find that pretty incredible. Well done to the both of you. Thankyou for reviewing my story so…ah…interestingly!

Kuri: I have updated fairly soon so you can wake Aki up now! I don't know about it being incredibly well written but it was really nice of you to say it is all the same, and as for Draco being in character snorts hardly! I am trying but he is too nice sigh never mind. Remarkable talent? Okay now how am I going to fit my big head through the door?! Thankyou very much to the both of you (hang on, I'm getting a certain sense of déjà vu, haven't I said this already?!) Never mind I'll just say it again! You guys rock!

Arwen: Hello old friend! I'm glad you liked the bit with Ron and Hermione, I did too. You know I really don't like Harry all that much so I think he should be a back ground character and stop being given all this fame! I'm glad you are still lost for words about Draco but he isn't really anything all that special, but as for the Draco we are going to write…well that is a different matter. He'll blow people away! Thankyou for reviewing and for your offer!

The Great Duckie: You are very special! You review my story so nicely that of course I was going to reply to you. I would be just plain mean if I didn't! Sorry but you are going to have to wait for another chapter to see what Draco is going to do! Thankyou for reviewing!

Slytherin Angel: How can you be the Slytherin Angel and have darling Harry? LOL! Well I think it is nice that you like people out of your own house! I will hurry, ma'am! Thankyou for reviewing.

Dracocrazy: You need to thank me! I'm supposed to thankyou for taking the time to review! I feel for you having to go back to school. I am still at school but I have term holidays in a couple of weeks, yay! It is so nice to think that you want to read the story to the end and it doesn't matter if you don't have the time to review just to know you are still reading it and enjoying it is enough! Thankyou again!

Gaille: Hello! Isn't school work the worst?! I am practically snowed under but I enjoy this more so…! I'm glad you still love it and you think that it is getting along pretty well. There is no need to apologise for the short review, that you took the time to review at all is what's important to me!  
Stephanie: Absolutely wonderful? Wow thankyou! I've never had anyone say that they liked a chapter so much they can't make any comments, I think that is a fairly high compliment! It is so nice of you to say that I am doing great, it really means a lot to me! There is no need to apologise for not reviewing, I hope you enjoyed your vacation. Thankyou again!

Vixen: There is no need to apologise it is cool that you are back now. I am so jealous you were in the UK, I have to wait until next year 'til I can go there again. Did you have a good time? I'm glad to know that you think the story has come along well. Thankyou for reviewing!

Thankyou to everyone I love reviews they make me think that my story isn't that bad! 

Enjoy life everybody!

Jess/star123


	18. Breakfast is the Most Important Meal of ...

Chapter 17- Breakfast is the Most Important Meal of the Day

~*~

Hello everyone, okay so I have taken a week as I said I would! Yay for me! I am on holidays in a weeks time and I am so happy. Thankyou to everyone who wished me a happy birthday, I had a fantastic day! I have great news, I have started to write a joint story with Arwen, it is a Draco/Hermione/Ron and so far it is pretty cool…if I do say so myself! The ideas are mostly Arwen's and I think you should all check it out! Anyway on with the story.

'-'=thoughts

IMPORTANT WARNING: Although this story is mostly pg-13 this chapter have some moments which could be construed as R rated. It has some sexual references, okay don't say I didn't warn you!

Disclaimer: sometimes I have dreams that I own the Harry Potter franchise but that is all they are…dreams, wahhh

~*~

***

Draco picked up the package and turned it over in his hands. 'At least she opened it.' he thought distractedly. Finally he called to his owl.

"Take it back." He said coldly, "back to where it belongs"

***

Hermione, Ron and Harry came clattering down the stairs together, laughing over a letter Fred and George had sent them. They entered the great hall and saw that, apart from Malfoy, it was completely empty. They took their usual seats and piled up their plates with wonderful Christmas breakfast foods. They felt happier then they had felt in a long time... 

***

They were wrapped up in their own little world and it was perfectly obvious that at that moment they didn't need anybody else. An overwhelming jealousy struck Malfoy and his fists began to clench and unclench out of view under the table. The three friends were laughing uncontrollably about something and as they quietened down Ron leaned over and gently wiped away some stray crumbs of toast which had ended up on Hermione's cheek. She grinned at him and returned the favour by wiping a smudge of jam off his nose, they all started laughing again. Before he knew what he was doing Draco had leapt to his feet knocking his chair over in the process.

"You're disgusting!" he shouted slamming his fist down on the table and making all the crockery jump.

Three pairs of eyes, wide with astonishment, looked up at him. There was a long pause and then-

"What do you mean?" Hermione softly voiced the question that the three of them were thinking.

"You three, and especially you two!" he pointed at Ron and Hermione, "you play this 'oh we are such good friends but it is all platonic and blah, blah, blah' but none of it is true!"

"What are you talking about?" Ron growled also standing up, "because I'm warning you now Malfoy if this has anything to do with your warped and twisted imagination thinking that Hermione and I are a couple." Even as he said it he blushed a deep scarlet.

"So you want to deny it?" Draco sneered.

"There's nothing to deny." Ron countered

"Oh so everything I saw last night didn't happen?" the blonde snarled sarcastically.

"Come on Malfoy, out with it. If you want to accuse Hermione and Ron of something then say what it is." Harry entered the fray getting out of his seat and standing near Ron in case he had need to hold him back.

Draco took a deep breath and a nasty smile curved his lips.

"I saw the weasel and the mudblood shagging on the floor of Granger's dormitory."

"WHAT?!" Hermione was the last one to her feet but now she jumped out of her chair as if a filibuster firework had gone off under her. Harry and Ron were both staring at him speechlessly and for the first time Draco began to think that maybe he had been wrong.

"That's nonsense Malfoy," Harry said practically, getting over his initial shock, "I was there…"

"You were there too?!" it was an extremely un-Malfoy-like thing to do but Draco's cry had most certainly been a shriek.

"Let me finish," Harry said calmly, "what I was going to say was I was there with them all night and nothing like that happened."

"Enlighten me!" Draco scowled, "what exactly did happen?"

"We slept." Harry answered coolly.

A triumphant gleam appeared in Draco's eyes. 'Ah a perfect opportunity to break up the golden trio! Let Harry think Ron and Hermione have been up to things that he doesn't know about and let's see how long their friendship lasts.'

"What exactly did you see, Draco?" asked Hermione 

"You want me to go into the sordid details? Why Hermione I never picked you as the type."

"Answer me!" she snapped.

"I don't like to repeat it." said Draco primly, "anyway you were there you don't need me to replay it all blow by blow, if you'll pardon the expression." Draco knew instantly that he had gone too far. Perhaps it was Hermione's strangled cry of disgust or perhaps it was Harry's pale white face with two little dots of anger on his cheeks that alerted him to this, but most likely it was the roar that Ron gave out and the fact that he dived across the table and grabbed him by the neck. 

"How dare you! You filthy, stinking, ferret!" Ron screamed into his face squeezing Draco's neck tightly. Draco's air was being constricted, his eyes were beginning to bulge and he could hear voices from, what seemed like, very far away…

***

Harry and Hermione whilst still trying to get over what Draco had said raced around the table and tried to get Ron off Malfoy. 

"Come on Ron get off him, this isn't going to solve anything. If you get caught like this then you'll be expelled." Harry yelled trying to unclench his best friends hands

"Ron, please, please just let go." Hermione whispered into his ear pulling at one of his arms. They continued like this until Harry let go of his hands and instead gripped Ron's jaw and forced the red head to look into his emerald eyes.

"Listen to me." He ordered, "think about Hermione, I can't protect her on my own." This seemed to break through Ron's enraged state and he began to loosen his hands.

Finally he stood up and put his hands in his pockets, refusing to meet Harry or Hermione's eyes. Draco also stood up, massaging his neck with a grimace.

"So we'll call it a draw then?" he said lightly wincing as he felt the bruises beginning to blossom under his fingers.

The three Gryffindors ignored him and began to walk out of the great hall. Before he knew what he was doing Draco hurried after them and grabbed Hermione painfully by the arm.

"Wha…?" she started but she was cut off as his lips smashed against hers.

'What is wrong with me?' Draco thoughts to himself, 'do I have a death wish?'

Hermione struggled hard against him. She didn't like it. This kiss wasn't like the other times, it was hard and cruel. He was only doing this as revenge, to incite her friends and she wasn't having any of it. She kicked him hard in the shins but in answer all he did was crush her tighter to him and continue to maul her mouth. 'This isn't right!' Hermione's mind screamed at her, 'this isn't how it is supposed to be.' Draco suddenly looked into her brown eyes and was surprised to see how terror filled they were. They were crying out to him 'why are you doing this to me?' the rage he had felt a few seconds before left him and he released her suddenly and pushed her away. Harry grabbed Hermione around the waist and pulled her out of the way just as Ron's fist knocked the Slytherin out cold.

***

~*~

Well what did you all think? A pretty eventful chapter, no? I am on 15 favourites lists! Wow my oh my! Thankyou to everybody! And especially to these people:

Slytherin Angel: Well I think that it is good that you can love both houses! You will have to wait again to find out what is wrong with Harry. It was so nice of you to say that you love my story, thankyou!

Mirei Nochi-beautiful spirit: I can't answer that just now you will have to wait and see! Here is the next chapter for you and thankyou for reviewing. And for wishing me a happy birthday!

Purple People Eater: Not boring at all? Wow that is strange! I will definitely try to update every week! I'm so happy you liked the presents, I must admit it was pretty fun making them up! Draco is cool, I totally agree. Thankyou for reviewing under whatever name!

Glory: Sorry I have plans for the jewellery but I'm sure if Draco wasn't so fixed on Hermione he would gladly give the anklet to you! Thankyou for saying I am doing excellent work, it is much appreciated.

Pucca: Here is some more for you although I am ashamed to say that it is short once again! Thankyou for reviewing and you are on my updates list. 

Maltoy's girl: Thankyou for saying you love my story. Yeah Aleximoon's story is very cool. I'm glad you liked my other HP fic too. You should read Arwen and mine's story and then you can decide which out of the three you like best! I think there is quite a few more chapters in this story yet so I can't promise it will be finished soon. Thankyou for wishing me a happy birthday, I turned 17 which makes me feel really old. How cool, your birthday is on Harry's! Well I hope you had a happy birthday too. Thankyou again for reviewing! (p.s. read down the page for another thankyou!)

Vixen: Yes my chapters are awfully short but at the moment I can't help this! Where abouts in the UK did you go? Thankyou for wishing me a happy birthday and good guess with the present thing. Thankyou for reviewing!

Gryffindorphoenix: Don't die to read more! You need to be alive to read more! I might write a sequel, we'll see how this story turns out first. Thankyou for reviewing.

Arwen: Of course Draco is mean! And I wouldn't have him any other way…at least not for now! Shucks you are making me blush, I'm not half as talented as you though I wish I was! Thankyou for reviewing as always!

The Great Duckie: Ah well Draco certainly confronted them in this chapter and Hermione didn't cry! Wow! Thankyou for wishing me a happy birthday, thankyou for saying my story is good and for reviewing…so many things to thankyou for!

Hannah: Thankyou for saying you love it…it is really nice of you, thankyou for reviewing!

Aki: Don't be daft you aren't supposed to thank me, that's my job! Wow that is a big love it and don't worry I will continue this, it would be a little mean if I stopped half way through! That is a healthy dose of sugar, quite unfortunate that it ended up with you being shot again! Never mind, thankyou for reviewing!

Kuri: I'm sure you have given out plenty of compliments before. I'm glad you really love my story and I also give my compliments to whoever invented the tranquiliser gun it certainly makes my reviews more interesting! Thankyou to you both for reviewing!

Snow White: Yay, you're back, but don't worry you aren't expected to review every chapter…though I can't pretend it wouldn't be nice ;) Some people did get hurt in this chapter and sleep is good(at the moment I desperately need some)! Thankyou for reviewing and wishing me a happy birthday! 

Maltoy's girl (again!): I thought seeing as how you reviewed twice you should get two thankyous! Wow what a performance especially for my birthday. I was very upset that they pulled you off the stage but you got the cheers you deserved. Thankyou for reviewing especially to wish me a happy birthday it was much appreciated!

Tayetatsu Tomitoki aka waiting: Hello again! Don't worry I forgive you although forgiveness is not really needed. Thankyou for saying I write well and you had to wait for a week but luckily no more then that! Thankyou for reviewing again!

Stephanie: I don't know about wonderful but thankyou anyway. Thankyou for reviewing!

I was really touched at the amount of people who wished me a happy birthday…it was really lovely. Anyway I have to go and write a chapter for 'For the Love of You… and You.' Ciao

Jess/Star123 


	19. You Might as Well Make it Good

Chapter 18- You Might as Well Make it Good

~*~

Hey everyone! I am one day late with my posting but that isn't too late…is it? Anyway this chapter is definitely my favourite as Hermione goes mad and completely out of character! I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: if JK ever wrote trash like this she wouldn't be a millionaire by now that's for sure!

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I can't believe I wrote some of the stuff that is in this chapter as it is more risqué then anything I have ever written before! It is my first attempt at VERY intimate kissing so I have no idea if it is any good. Anyway just beware if you are offended by that kind of thing!

'-'=thoughts

Don't forget if you want to be on my email update list tell me in a review or send me an email!

~*~

***

Hermione stared at Draco's motionless form then turned to Harry burying her head in his chest and letting silent tears soak into his robe. Ron looked at the defeated Slytherin then marched out of the hall just as Pansy entered it.

"Draccy!" she screamed when she saw him 

Harry tried to usher Hermione out of the great hall before Pansy saw them but he had no such luck. "You." The pug faced girl hissed pointing a finger at Hermione. "This is all your fault. Draccy hasn't been the same since he started to go after you!"

Harry continued to hustle Hermione along, certain that she wouldn't want to hear whatever the snotty nosed Slytherin had to say. But Hermione resisted.

"What do you mean?" she asked shrugging Harry off as he once more tried to escort her out of the room. But Pansy, obviously realising she had said too much clapped her hand over her mouth and rushed from the hall. A loud clattering sounded on the stairs and a few seconds later the Ravenclaws' arrived.

"Merry Chr…" Jeremy began as he saw Hermione and Harry but he stopped as his eye fell upon Draco who was just coming round. "What happened here?" he asked sternly. Harriet and Cho appeared behind him. Harriet immediately rushed forward to help Draco whilst Cho who had just noticed Harry gave a small squeak and rushed from the hall. Harry moved to follow her but then realised he had to stay for Hermione's sake and went back to her side. Hermione shook her head and pushed him away gently.

"No go after Cho, I'm alright." Harry looked at her sceptically, "No really," she insisted, "I'll go find Ron."

"Well, if you're sure…"

"I'm sure, go!" Hermione gave him another shove in the direction Cho had fled in and he left, then she went over to where Harriet was bending over Draco.

"Here, let me take him." She said softly grabbing Draco's arm and hoisting him up. Harriet looked like she was about to protest until:

"Oh for Merlin's sake would you stop being such a goody-two-shoes? I'll take him!" Hermione pushed past Harriet and Jeremy both of whom were standing in shocked silence at her outburst.

***

Draco chuckled at the new Hermione who propelled herself and him through the enquiring pack of Hufflepuffs they met on the stairs without so much as looking at them. When Ronan put out his hand to stop her she simply dodged it and ploughed on dragging the Slytherin with her. 

"Hermione…ouch!" as soon as he had opened his mouth she had fiercely dug her nails into his arm, "what was that for?" but she didn't answer him and so he resigned himself to the fact that he was about to spend another few boring hours in the hospital wing. It was only when Hermione dragged him into a classroom in a corridor far away from the infirmary that he realised that she had something else in store for him. She released him finally after locking the door and casting a silencing spell on it and, to his astonishment, one on him too so he couldn't utter a sound. Rather sulkily he settled himself on a desk and inspected his arm where five perfect half moons were imprinted on his pale skin. He showed them to her furiously, anger igniting in his eyes.

"Oh get over it." she snarled taking him once more by surprise, "Now you are going to listen to me Draco Malfoy and you are going to pay close attention to what I am going to say." She took a deep breath and pointed her index finger at him in a condescending manner. "Enough is enough I'm not going to take anymore! I'm dating Ronan now and I really like him. I love my best friends and I love my fellow Gryffindors and I love my muggle family and I love Hogwarts and learning. Do you see something missing? You! I don't care about you, I've never cared about you and that is how it is going to stay! I don't care about you but I'm not going to let you get killed! I didn't do anything with Ron last night and you know it. You have to stop this rubbish with me, now! Now, before it's too late and you are hurt really badly or even killed. It must stop! You can't keep kissing me in corridors and stirring up my friends. Pansy told me all about how you decided to 'go after me' and I can only guess that it has something to do with Voldemort. I'm not going to pretend that it doesn't scare me but I know that with Harry and Ron I can get through whatever you are trying. In fact I've discovered a spell that will keep you away from me, observe!" she whipped out her wand and whispered something that Draco couldn't hear then she walked towards him but when she was about a metre in front of him he felt a force somewhat like a warm hand pushing him back. He tried to struggle against it but it was no use. He toppled backwards off the desk. He got to his feet glowering as she giggled quietly. "So you see," she continued, "even if after my little speech you wanted to come near me, you can't." suddenly a daring look came into her eyes and she whispered something to herself before going round the desk to stand in front of Draco. He moved back expecting the force field to come into effect but it didn't and he realised that she must have ended the spell the second time she had whispered to herself. Then he was confused, "What are you playing at?" he said but no sound came out and he threw up his hands in frustration, his bewilderment plainly showing in his eyes. Hermione had obviously understood what he had meant as she leaned forward so close that her lips were right next to his right ear.

"No game," she whispered in a voice that sounded suspiciously seductive, "Well what are you waiting for? This is the last time I am going to let you kiss me so you might as well make it good."

'Did I just say that?!' she screamed inside her head

'Did she just say that?!' Draco thought dazedly. But it seemed she had so he leant back and cupped her face with his hands. He looked into her eyes and saw a flash of fear and he remembered their recent kiss and how he had treated her. Determined to ease her qualms he gently traced the length of her jaw with his finger and placed butterfly kisses all over her lips. She melted into him and began to softly kiss him back. After a few moments when Draco judged she was ready he parted her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She met him with equal passion and their tongues danced around each other until Hermione pulled back gasping for breath. Once she had gathered enough oxygen Draco pulled her back against him and let his body mould against hers, so close that they could feel each others heart beats pounding in their chests. He placed his lips against hers briefly and softly before lowering his head and kissing her neck. She stiffened slightly but as he continued to slowly caress her neckline with gentle kisses she relaxed and even let out little sighs of pleasure which made Draco's blood start to pound in his temples. Once she was fully comfortable with him kissing her neck he nipped her soft skin, hard, which made her yelp and pull back slightly. Draco's tongue shot out and he smoothed the skin over before beginning to suck gently on the bruised area. As he pulled away he saw with some satisfaction the redness flowering on her pearl white skin. He raised his lips back to hers and ferociously kissed her, pushing her back ever so slightly until her back hit the wall. Her hands wound themselves in the hair at the nape of his neck and his hands which had previously been wrapped around her small waist began to roam as they had the day before. One hand slid up and down her waist in soft circles tickling her gently and the other hand crept down to the hem of the short red dress she had worn in honour of Christmas*. As his cool hand touched her flesh Hermione jumped and relished in the soft tingle she felt at his contact on her bare skin. His kisses were once more passionate and she was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate and keep any sort of will of her own. His hand on her thigh slid up dangerously high before descending again to her hem. This continued for several minutes before his other hand moved up and landed perilously near her breast.

'This has to stop, now!' Hermione thought to herself desperately but she made no move to push him off her. 'Stop being so weak.' She told herself fiercely and with a great effort she managed to pull her head back and break their kiss.

"That's enough now Draco."

If he had had his voice he would have had a witty come-back but as he didn't he did the next best thing. He located the red mark on her neck and bit it again even harder this time so she let out a scream of pain which turned into a moan as he began to suckle on her skin again.

"I said stop!" she yelled as he moved up to kiss her again. Hermione pushed him away from her and ran to the door where she turned to face him

"I'd go see Madam Pomfrey about that voice problem you are having." She said cheekily.

"As long as you come with me to see about that bite on your neck." He mouthed back at her.

A look of horror crossed her face and he hand flew to her neck, she winced as she touched the tender spot and she gave him a furious glance before turning red and hurrying from the room.

'Well,' though Draco as he started towards the hospital wing, 'that was certainly interesting.'

***

* No one noticed (including me!) that she didn't actually get dressed when she went up to her dormitory in chapter 16! I have gone back and revised that chapter so she didn't go to breakfast in her pj's!

~*~

Well how about that! Wooh it is hotting up in this little story of mine, I can't believe I wrote that! Anyway on to my thankyous:

Purple People Eater: No need to sound so surprised pout I think you should say both! You said please so nicely that I got this chapter up fairly on time! I'm so glad you weren't disappointed and it is so wonderful of you to say that you really like that chapter! Thankyou for reviewing!

Star: Yes ma'am! I have posted and thankyou for reviewing and getting my a** into gear!  
Amo il ragazzo: Wow, say happy birthday to my fellow August 29 companion! Thankyou for singing me the happy bleated birthday song it was very cool of you. I'm glad it makes you want to keep on reading I think you have to make up your own mind about if he is evil or not! Yeah I guess I have written Ron as some sort of tough guy! Draco seemed to get over his pain surprisingly well in this chapter you must admit ; )  the mind reading will be back very soon I promise and thankyou very much for reviewing so thoroughly and nicely! 

Glory: I'm glad you can live without the jewellery, maybe you can have it at the end of the story when I'm finished with it! I don't think they are deleting all the HP fics it is only the author ones so I think I'm safe! Thankyou for reviewing!

Vixen: Hey you're an Eastender?! Cool! I was/am too. I used to live about a 10 min drive from the Docklands just outside of Gillingham! Anyway back to the story….I'm glad you liked the chapter and I agree that Draco needs some sort of anger management! Thankyou for reviewing.

S.C. Hardy: it stopped because my hands were getting sore from typing! I'm glad you want more, though. Thankyou for reviewing!

hermioneG89: yes, enough to make you sick sweet! I can't promise anything but I am a die-hard Hr/D shipper too (who could guess!) I will keep writing and thankyou for saying that my story is really great.

Tayetatsu Tomitoki: Really?! I thought everyone would be sick of me by now…my chapters don't really go anywhere! I'm glad you liked my other story too, it was my first attempt and I learnt a lot from it! Well I think it is good that you go crazy each time I update and it may sound weird but it means a lot to me, go figure! Thankyou.

Keresha: I'm happy it was unexpected as sometimes I think my story is boringly predictable! How weird I thought of it as in Manga too! Like Draco falling shot by shot to the ground! Okay so I guess I saw it as more Anime which is basically the same thing, right? Thankyou for your review and I'm glad you wait patiently! 

Ginnymalfoy: WOW cool it girl, so many reviews! (not that I'm complaining!) It's amazing that you loved my story on just the prologue! I have such a big head after your reviews how am I supposed to get out of my room? you can't imagine how honoured I am for you to say that I gave you inspiration and helped you out with your writers block. Feel free to email me with your story I would love to read it! That you feel you are watching the characters is such a compliment to my writing and I can't believe you said I had the romance thing down pat…hello, I suck at it! I still enjoy writing it though! You are now on my email update list and thankyou for putting me on your favourites list! Just thankyou, thankyou and thankyou for your reviews!

Maltoy's girl: Actually that is my favourite chapter name to date too! everyone stayed in character? Well not in this chapter! There is no need to thank me for thanking you twice, you deserved it! This chapter isn't much longer then the one before, in fact it might even be shorter! Thankyou for reviewing again! 

Slytherin Angel: Of course I thanked you specially, you are very important! I can' believe you love my story, that is so cool! I hope you liked what happened in this chapter!

Evilfirewitch: I'm glad you think it is interesting and that my characters are in character, I am trying! And thankyou for reviewing and saying I am doing a good job!

Aki: Am I? Cool, thankyou. I'm so glad you love my story. I try to change my describing words because I hate repetitive things! You aren't repetitive in your story Time of presence because I read it and loved it! it seriously rocks! I love sailor moon too. My fav character is Yaten. He is so mean and reminds me of Draco! Of course I will continue if only to maintain your sanity! I'm so sorry your triumph was so short lived! Thankyou for reviewing

Kuri: Is that like Tenshi Muyo? I loved that so much, haven't seen it in ages though. You really are lethal with that tranquiliser gun aren't you?! Are you sure there aren't any long lasting effects? Anyway thankyou for reviewing and your story is really fantastic…the one I read was Time of Presence but I will read the others soon!

OneTurnOuttaTune: awesome?! Why thankyou, I don't think I am a talented writer but it doesn't hurt to hear someone else say it! Thankyou for putting me on your favourites list and for reviewing!

Magisch Machen: Thankyou for saying it is great and for reviewing, here is chapter 18.

The Great Duckie: As usual? Hardly! No need to wait any longer…here it is! Thankyou!  
Nene Kenobi: Thankyou for saying it is excellent and I'm glad you found it too! I will keep up the chapters and I will try to make them good!

Stephanie: I'm very glad you liked it and I have updated though not really soon. Thankyou for reviewing!

Tickle the dragon: three wow's, WOW! I'm so glad you found it again. In character?…hmm that is a new concept, lol! You like Ronan better then Draco that is the first person to say that! I will continue very soon I promise, thankyou for reviewing so nicely!  
Arwen: Eek stop apologising, it is fine! Honest! Wow imagine if he did get himself killed hmm idea…! He is sort of self hospitalised does that count? I'm glad you're not complaining! And thankyou for reviewing, you rock!

LoveYourStory: By reference from a friend? Thank them for me! I am so happy that you love my story it really means a lot to me. The best? You haven't read enough! Mine is rubbish compared to some of the fantastic and stupendous ones out there, it was nice of you to say anyway! I will try to keep up the good work and thankyou again for your review!  
Felicity: EEEk don't scream! I have given you more! Thankyou for reviewing!

Phew well that is it. my thankyous are nearly as long as my story. But I love doing them and I love to receive reviews as you all know. Thankyou to those people who are reading my new story with Arwen. It is actually kind of difficult to write the same genre with the same characters in two stories at the same time, but I'm not complaining. I really love to write!

Bye-bye

Jess/star123

~*~


	20. The 30th of December

Chapter 19- The 30th of December

~*~

Hello everyone. There has been a title change. The original date held meaning for someone and as a mark of respect I thought I should change it. it makes no difference to the story. This chapter is so…well I'll let you read it and decide for yourselves. Suffice to say there are some surprises in store! (And don't forget not all surprises are good!)

Disclaimer: Nothing I tell you! Nothing is mine!

Don't forget if you want to be on my email update list just tell me in a review or email!

'-'=thoughts

~*~

***

Three days passed and nothing untoward happened. Every time Draco got close to Hermione he was forced back and anyway she was constantly in the companionship of either Ron or Harry. Things had become relatively normal again although if one was a close observer they would notice that Hermione had started wearing very long skirts or trousers, as if she was trying to cover something that was fastened to her ankle…

***

It was the 30th of December. Ron had just beaten Harry in a ferocious game of wizards chess, Hermione was studying and quite soon after the game Harry had disappeared again. So now Ron was just strolling along the length of the Quidditch pitch day-dreaming about the start of the season and all the fantastic saves he was going to make, when he distinctively heard someone sobbing. He stopped and spun around on the spot trying to determine where the sound was coming from. He soon deduced that it was coming from a small knot of trees off to his left. He jumped the barrier that surrounded the field and decided that he would just take a peek to see if anyone was in trouble and if they weren't he would leave. He approached quietly and peered around from behind a large tree to see-

"Pansy?" he said in astonishment.

He had said it quite quietly but she heard and spun around to face him. Instead of screaming abuse at him as he had expected she let out another anguished howl and fled. As she ran a piece of paper slid out of her hand. Ron walked over and picked it up giving it a cursory glance to see what it was. 

"Dearest Pansy," it began and even though when he realised it was a personal letter he should have closed it, curiosity as to why the usually tough girl was crying made him read on-

"I have awful news to break to you. Your brother is dead. He died on Christmas Eve. Our Lord has relieved all of us from our duties for a couple of days and I suggest you take this opportunity to befit yourself to proper Parkinson mourning. Please inform Draco that he is invited to the funeral which will take place tomorrow. I will come and collect you sometime in the mid-morning. I know you and Robert were always very close and that his death will hurt you more then the rest of us. If you so desire we can pull you out of school and you can concentrate solely on the dark arts at home. Although I wish I could tell you that he died at the hands of an Auror that would be a lie. Robert seemed to have been going through a rather rebellious stage, he said he was in love with a mudblood and wanted to run away with her and leave the dark arts behind him forever. Of course the Dark Lord couldn't allow that and Mr Malfoy was sent to dispose of him. Perhaps it is better that he is gone as there is now no question of him leading you astray. I must go and collect the body now and so I will see you tomorrow.

Happy Christmas,

Father

Ron folded the letter up with a low whistle. That was heavy stuff, no wonder she was crying. And Draco's dad had killed her, well if that didn't convince Hermione that Draco was evil he didn't know what would!

***

Ron wandered up and down the dungeon corridors hoping to bump into Pansy so he could return her letter to her. Finally he saw a girl coming towards him up the corridor. He had never seen her before but she was extremely pretty. She had brown/auburn coloured hair and her eyes were a light green, she was slender and graceful but at the moment looked excruciatingly sad.

"Excuse me," Ron said as she drew near him, "I'm looking for Pansy." He said this politely but he expected a scolding anyway, after all if she was a Slytherin like he expected he could hardly anticipate a warm welcome.

"Yes Weasley? What do you want?" the girl was right in front of him now and she looked surprisingly like Pansy

"Are you a relative of Pansy's?" he asked rather confusedly

"I am Pansy, now what do you want?" she asked again her voice monotonous.

"But…but…" he stammered this girl was beautiful and nothing like that Slytherin cow.

"Weasley haven't you ever heard of the colange range?" she asked exasperated as he stared at her in shook.

He shook his head dumbly.

"Well it is a beauty product for witches. You choose the colour iris you want then squirt it into to your eyes every morning it turns them that colour, I choose grey. The same goes with the hair except you squirt it in your hair and I choose blonde, now could you stop gaping and tell me what you want?"

"Oh...um…oh your letter, you dropped it." he held the crumbled paper out to her and she snatched it back from him with a look of pure mortification.

"You read it." she said calmly but with the same note of despair

He nodded uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry about your brother." He said simply

"Why?" she snapped a little colour flaring in her cheeks, "You didn't know him and anyway shouldn't you be happy? One less to conquer in your quest to rid the world of evil, after all."

Ron opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter now. He's dead." A solitary tear slipped from her now light green eyes and slid down her cheek. "Oh Merlin," she suddenly let out an anguished cry and slapped her palm against the wall, "he's dead, he's dead, he's dead." She sobbed over and over to herself thumping her hand against the wall to punctuate each word. 

"Hey, stop that." Ron reached forward and grabbed her hand just as she was about to pummel it again. She wrenched free from him and slid down the wall weeping pitifully. In Ron's limited experience he knew that a crying girl was something that you left well alone but he couldn't just abandon her so he sat down next to her, staring at the opposite wall of the dungeon corridor and waiting for her cries to subside. Eventually they did and Pansy lifted her face, only to bury it again when she saw Ron was still sitting there.

"Go away." She mumbled

"Are you…um…alright now?" Ron asked curiously, desperately wanting to leave but not knowing if she would go crazy again when he left.

"No of course not." She said bitterly.

There followed a long period of uncomfortable silence which was broken only by Pansy's occasional sniffles.  Suddenly Ron's pocket began to vibrate. He whipped his wand out and watched in amazement as it started to spin around on his palm and let off red sparks. His eyes widened as he realised what it meant. He leapt to his feet yelling:

"Hermione!" at the top of his lungs.

Pansy watched him flee in amazement.

***

Somewhere in the forbidden forest Cho was leaning over Harry shaking him.

"Harry? Harry? Come on you have to wake up. There's something wrong with your wand."

Harry's eyelids fluttered and he gazed up into her chocolate brown eyes.

"What?" he mumbled cupping his hand against his scar as it always stung badly during his sessions with Cho.

"Your wand!" she pointed at it and he glanced down.

"Oh no!" he shouted, "How long has it been doing that?"

"Just a few minutes." Cho answered confused at the note of panic in his voice.

"You idiot! Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Harry snarled grabbing his wand and beginning to run back towards the castle.

"I tried to!" Cho yelled at his retreating back trying to hold back tears.

***

Harry and Ron met each other in the entrance hall and without a word glanced at their wands to see where they should go, the wands pointed up the stairs and they pounded up them two at a time. On they ran every now and again checking they were going in the right direction. It soon became clear that they were heading for the hospital wing their speed increased and then suddenly the sparks went out and the wands stopped. 

"NO!" they both screamed in terror, knowing what this meant. They had just sped into the hospital corridor when they were stopped by Madam Pomfrey. She was shaking and crying silent tears.

"You can't go in there boys." She said unsteadily.

"Why?" they both demanded

Just then Casey appeared out of Madam Pomfrey's office.

"I can't believe it." she said in a distant sort of voice, "I can't believe this would happen."

"What? What has happened?" Ron asked desperately.

"It's Hermione she's…she's…"

"What?" Harry screamed.

"Dead! Hermione's dead!"

***

~*~

Oh the sexual connotations that were possible in this chapter! I'm not going to list them all but I'm sure you know what I mean. The whole wands thing…ewgh! That is so not how I meant! Anyway I'm sure I'm going to get flames for this chapter considering how out of character all the characters are… and of course my little surprise at the end! My thankyous are as follows:

Keresha: Yay, you think I made it good! Yes, quite a bit of action, for my stories anyway. I can't believe you are deprived of good d/hr. there are tonnes out there! Anyway thankyou for reviewing so wonderfully.

Katalina O'riley: Maybe he could be a bit of a sadist! Anyway thankyou for reviewing, I love Ron's temper too1

Blink 182 Girl: I'm glad you loved that chapter. It was pretty eventful, I agree with you. Thankyou for reviewing and I will continue.

Loveyourstory: I'm glad you liked this chapter, I did too! Thanks for saying I did a good job and commenting on my characters, I'll try and keep it up1

Reader: good I'm glad you liked it and I will write more, thankyou1

The Great Duckie: I don't know about great once again but thankyou you anyway! Yeah it was fun making her suddenly take charge! You are going to have to wait and see what is up with Cho and Harry though I gave a little hint in this chapter! Thankyou for reviewing…again!

Shivohnsongbreeze: Wow, you think my Draco is in character? Thankyou so much!  Suspense building? Do I? I never noticed! Thankyou for your review it was really nice.

CrAzYpOeTiCgUrL: Love my story? Wow cool! You are now on my updates list! Thankyou for review.

Tomluvr14: Thankyou so much! I meant to write an email back to you but I was clearing out my inbox and I accidentally deleted your message so I couldn't! Sorry. Wow I can't believe I helped you with writers block! How did I do it? Thankyou for recommending this story to your friend, I love to have lots of people read my story! You are most welcome, but I should be thanking you not the other way round! Thankyou so much for your kind review and email, they mean so much to me!

Snow White: Yes it was interesting and I'm glad you liked it. Thankyou so much for reviewing and continuing to review!

Carla:  Hey, I'm glad you think it is really great. I will definitely try and keep up the good work. I try to be detailed but I don't think I am anywhere near as good as a proper author. Thankyou for saying I am anyway and thankyou for reviewing1

LILYBREEZ: Wow you got hooked on my story?...weird! One of the best? Blimey, you can't have read many! I'm glad you are so excited about an update and I hope you liked this chapter! Thankyou so much for reviewing and for being so complimentary!

Stephanie: I try! Well I'm afraid you are just going to have to wait! All will be revealed in time. Thankyou for reviewing!

Aki: It was really good, and don't worry I don't think you are advertising! It's cool that you have your own pen name. I'm glad that you liked the chapter and the romance scene. I've never really written something so intense before so I'm glad you liked it! Hey, screaming is good, when you are screaming about something that you like, that is! My deepest condolences on being shot again…maybe one day you won't be…you can always hope.

Kuri: I'm glad you also loved it and that you thought ahead and brought ear plugs. That is very organised of you! Well at least you researched to see if there were any side-effects, it shows what a good friend you are! I have updated fairly soon at your request! Thankyou to you both for reviewing.

Vixen: You are going back again?! You are so lucky! Yeah, most people have just driven through Gillingham but it is quite a nice place. Anyway there is no need to apologise, you don't have to review all the time and so I'll forgive you : ) I'm glad you thought it was amazing and that my kissing scene wasn't too blah! Thankyou for reviewing!

Angel Malfoy: Pure gold?! Nice, thankyou! Me too, aren't they just the perfect couple? Romantic Sigh anyway thankyou for reviewing!

And that is it for today people. This chapter has been in my mind for a while now and I am anxious to see what the response will be. Not too good, I imagine!

Adeus,

Jess/star123 


	21. They Need Me!

Chapter 20- They Need Me!

~*~

Yeah well I could hardly leave you all hanging like that could I? Okay so I kind of wanted to but I didn't, aren't I nice?! Okay this is the most confusing chapter I have ever written and that is saying something! Even I don't really understand it so you'll just have to muddle through it as best you can, okay? Good.

Disclaimer: You could sue me but you would be in the wrong because I accept no credit for any of this and also, I have nothing to give!

'-'=thoughts 

Don't forget if you want me to email you when I update please let me know in a review or email.

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: This chapter is probably rated R as is contains low level violence and supernatural themes. Wow I sound so official!

~*~

***

3 hours earlier…

Hermione sighed deeply for about the thousandth time. She just couldn't concentrate. For the first time ever when she was studying she no longer found everything fascinating. Instead when reading about Smargen the Smelly she found herself thinking 'who cares?' that had certainly never happened before. She decided it was just being cooped up so much. Both Ron and Harry had disappeared soon after their game of chess so she couldn't entice them into a snowball fight. She wondered fleetingly where Neville was. He had been out of the hospital wing for good for a couple of days now but the three of them had hardly seen anything of him. He only came back to the dormitories at night to sleep and usually then quite late. Hermione yawned in boredom and wandered over to the window. The snow was still thick on the ground but at least, for once, it wasn't snowing, she opened the casement and leaned out breathing in the crisp air. It was then she noticed her pocket was flashing red. She sighed yet again and took it out of her pocket. 'Here we go again' she thought before gripping it and disappearing with a pop.

***

Arriving in the hospital wing she ran towards Jonathon's bed but was stopped by a strong pair of arms encircling her waist from behind. 

"Wha…Draco? What are you doing?"

"Not this time Hermione, you can't help him." Draco whispered into her ear

"But I can help him I've helped him before. Look at him Draco, he's in pain, he needs me, I know he needs me." She tried to break free from his clasp but he stubbornly held on. Just then Madam Pomfrey entered and crossed over to Draco and Hermione. "I read the passage Mr Malfoy and I understand fully, though I don't know what we are going to do." She said solemnly looking over at Jonathon's twisted and contorted form.  

Draco turned to face her and in doing so he loosened his arms, Hermione took her chance and slipped out of his reach. Jonathon's screams of pain seemed to be getting louder and she couldn't bear it, she had to help him, she had to ease his suffering. She reached out her hand to cup his cheek ignoring Draco's yells and Madam Pomfrey's screams. Hermione was aware of Draco running towards her and so she hastened to comfort Jonathon as quickly as possible. 

BANG!

As her skin touched his there was a loud noise and suddenly she was surrounded in lilac light tinged with green. Everything seemed to be racing around her and suddenly she was encased in a green mist which roared loudly and swirled around Jonathon and herself. She tried to see through the fog and she saw two figures coming towards her. There was a girl who looked remarkably like herself and a boy who looked a lot like Jonathon. They both had their arms outstretched as if they were pleading with her and both had a look of intense pain of their faces. Their clothes were old-fashioned, the girl was in a purple gown with little flowers embroidered in gold along the bodice and the boy was in a white ruffled shirt, black trousers and what looked like riding boots. Their mouths were open in silent screams and it seemed like they were being drawn towards her but they were desperately trying to keep away. Their message was clear though: 

"Help us!" they shrieked

"What?" Hermione shouted "What do you want me to do?"

They were so close now Hermione could have reached out and touched them. She tried to back away but her feet were rooted to the spot and her hand was stuck to Jonathon's cheek.

"What is going on?" Hermione was panic stricken and terror was fast welling up inside of her, she began to feel dizzy when suddenly she saw something else coming out of the mist. 

'Oh no, what now?' Hermione thought apprehensively but then she saw it was Draco. His face was screwed up in extreme concentration and when Hermione tried to walk towards him she realised it was because it was impossible to walk through the mist.

'How is Draco doing it?' she thought but she could see it was taking a lot out of him, he was sweating and panting, struggling to put one foot in front of the other.

"Which one is the proper Hermione?" he yelled over the deafening noise.

"I am!" both Hermione and the other girl shouted

Draco looked confused.

"Alright which one is…" suddenly the noise rose even louder wailing and whistling all around them, Draco struggled to be heard but Hermione watched his mouth as he shouted "… MY HERMIONE?!"

"DRACO, DRACO, PLEASE, DRACO IT'S ME!" Hermione yelled trying to reach out to him. He stepped towards her relief flooding his features when Hermione suddenly let out a piercing shriek. Pain like she had never experienced before was racing through her body. With great effort she looked up to see the other girl screaming like she was and being pulled towards her again. Hermione knew she was suffering like herself and desperately reached out to comfort her. Their two hands met and there was another blinding flash. Hermione saw the girl trying to break free of her clasp she was shaking and mouthing:

"No, you must live. For your love, for my love you must live!" Hermione suddenly felt a tingling sensation all over her skin and, looking down, she saw that she was now wearing the purple dress. The other girl was wearing her clothes which was a pair of jeans and her purple turtle neck. She didn't understand but the girl seemed to want her to take her hand away and so she did, immediately the pain stopped. This didn't seem to happen to the girl as she began to wail and then she reached over and clasped the other boys hands trying to make sure he didn't touch Jonathon. They stared at each other for a moment then they embraced before the boy pulled back and kissed her on the cheek. She shook her head no but he nodded yes and released her. He bent over Jonathon and suddenly seemed to melt into him. Hermione opened her mouth to scream but whether sound came out or not, she couldn't tell. Draco finally reached her side and they clasped hands, their fingers intertwined desperately trying to take comfort from the fact that the other was there. The girl looked at them and ghostly tears began to stream down her face. Jonathon sat up and looked at her, she mouthed:

"You must, you must!" at him, his face went deathly pale and he shook his head defiantly

"I can't." he mouthed back

"Yes you can and you must!" the look on her face was heart-rending and Hermione reached out to her. Draco grabbed her hand and held it against his chest shaking his head at her. Jonathon reached under his pillow and withdrew a dagger. Hermione saw Draco mouth a swear word then he began to drag her towards the perimeter of the green mist. Jonathon got out of his bed and stood over the girl as she fell to her knees, he held the dagger up high and Hermione suddenly realised what he was going to do. She began to fight tooth and nail with Draco to return to the girl's side but he held fast and kept trying to hustle her away from them. With a kind of need to see what was going to happen Hermione kept watching as the dagger cut a swift curve through the air and then struck the girl in the heart. The body crumpled but a soft outline of the same girl suddenly rose up into the air a look of pure joy on her face. She floated over to where Hermione stood and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, she did the same to Draco then she went over to Jonathon and they hugged even though his arms couldn't touch the misty form.

"Good bye." She mouthed at them smiling serenely

Hermione gave a small wave and then noticed another shadowy figure which was lurking to the side. It came forward and Hermione gasped and felt Draco's body go rigid, the ghost –like figure looked exactly like Draco. The girl ran towards him with open arms and they embraced passionately then they drew back and kissed each other with such feeling and longing that it brought tears to Hermione's eyes. 

"Thankyou." The Draco-ghost mouthed at the three of them. Then the two ghostly figures clasped hands and disappeared. The green mist and lilac light began to fade, Jonathon collapsed back onto his bed and Draco turned to Hermione to say something and caught her just before she hit the floor. She had fainted dead away.

***

~*~

Well, mightily confused? You are not the only one. And on to my thankyou's:

Vixen: I like to be unexpected! I have everything under control? eyes piles of homework and the phone which is ringing somewhere but cannot be seen under all the mess hmm okay. Well it doesn't really make sense in this chapter but I think it will next one…perhaps. I was giggling so hard when I was writing the wand thing but it isn't really how I meant it at all! I have updated quite fast and so this sates your thirst for now! Thankyou for reviewing!

Keresha: I have updated quite soon, for me anyway! Yeah I guess I have to agree with you but I don't think mine is any good, I just love to write D/Hr, it's fun! Thankyou for reviewing and you aren't that bossy!

Black Coffee: PAUL SCHOLES?!!!? Thank goodness you redeemed yourself by saying that you love Michael Owen : ) I cried too, I have been an England supporter since I was born so Michael Owen sort of came as an extra, a very, very, very, nice extra! Creative? They are someone else's characters! And I'm really not that talented, honestly there are some really good ones out there! I have continued fairly soon and you do find out what happened but not why. Thankyou so much for reviewing, it is excellent to find someone else out there who is waiting to marry Michael Owen…and don't get any ideas, he's mine!

Purple People Eater: Yes, well…um, I just did okay?! I'm going to take your comments as compliments because I can pretend you are so into my story it hurts ; ) Anyway thankyou for the rather explicit review and email….I get the picture already, I'm evil! Thankyou for saying my story is cool and offering me something with Draco on top! 

Lilybreez: Plot? What is this thing that you call plot? You won't find any of that here! Stay in character, you have no idea how nice that is to hear that! Your review is so nice, I know what you mean about some stories when they are so out of character that you can't be bothered reading it anymore and I thought I was one of them, truthfully! Thankyou so much for saying I have a great story and here is another update for you!  
Shivohnsongbreeze: You think Draco killed her? Wow I never thought of that…it would make an interesting ending though don't you think?! I'm glad you think it was an interesting chapter this one is also interesting but somewhat weird! Thankyou for the review and the introduction to my next chapter!

Slytherin Angel: Amazing? Wow thankyou! You have two pennames? You are never going to quit reading, that is so nice…but what will you do when I'm finished?! Ignore me I'm in a silly mood. I can't believe I inspired you to write but thankyou for saying that, it makes me feel good! Thankyou again and again and again!

Loveyourstory: I'm glad you are so excited, I'm afraid this chapter might be a bit of a let down! I am tyring to keep it up and I'm happy you think my story is suspenseful, that's cool. Thankyou for reviewing.

Anjel: I'm glad you think my story is brilliant, that is so nice of you to say. Realistic? I don't think so! Thankyou for saying you love it for the offer to email you if I need anything. I surely will if something crops up. Thankyou all over really!

Foxyness39: Yes, dies! Thankyou for your review!

Well that is all my thankyous. Just one more little note. I have started another story even though I know I shouldn't have three on the go at once but it's done now and what's done is done. Anyway it is called "Won't you come to the ball with me?" it is about Harry/Ginny's children and Hermione/Ron's child. It is sort of a Draco fic because Draco's son is going to be in it as the main love interest for Lily(one of H/G kids) anyway it is totally light-hearted and it would be cool if you could give it a go. Thanks! (Ah shameless self advertising!) Thankyou to everybody for putting up with this chapter, if you did!

Jess/star123


	22. What Have I Done?

Chapter 21- What have I done?

~*~

Yes, I know that you all hate me at the moment because I haven't updated in a very long time and I left you in a very confusing place but I have been really busy recently and this is the only bit of time I have been able to grab in ages to finish this chapter! As such it is very poorly written and may be changed some time in the future. For now however, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am trying to juggle studying, homework, friends, boyfriend and story writing at the same time, do you think I have a spare moment to write the best books ever? No!

Don't forget if you want to be added to my email notification list just let me know in a review or email! 

~*~

***

For the first time in his life Draco panicked. He spun around on the spot and saw madam Pomfrey crumpled on the floor, obviously unconscious, he wasn't going to get any help there. With Hermione clasped securely in his arms, her head lolling against his chest he headed for the only place of safety he could think of. His dormitory. He laid her gently on his bed, smoothing down the folds of the dress and hardly registering any surprise at her change of attire. Sighing deeply her pulled a chair close against the four-poster before sinking down into it and putting his head in his hands, his whole form slumping as despair washed over him. Disaster had only been narrowly avoided and it was his fault, all his fault. He knew what would happen and he hadn't told her. Anger forced him out of his chair and he paced up and down the room livid thoughts seething through his head. Suddenly he whirled around and smashed his fist through the door of a cupboard that stood nearby. The wood splintered and a sharp pain shot through his knuckles. He cursed and withdrew his hand which was now bleeding and covered in splinters, he would have to see madam Pomfrey about it later. His knuckles smarted painfully but he ignored them.

'I deserve it!' he thought fiercely. He turned back around to face his bed and saw a pair of brown eyes regarding him quizzically.

"What did you do that for?" Hermione asked softly. He shrugged and sat down in the chair again.

"Intense day, huh?" he stated, surreptitiously looking at her out of the corner of his eye to check her over for any injuries.

She gave a dry laugh which turned into a hacking cough. Wordlessly he handed her a goblet of water from the pitcher he kept on his bedside table. She took a sip and gave him a nod of thanks.

"I suppose you want to know what happened back there." Draco said forcing himself to look fully at her.

Hermione, still not trusting herself to speak after her coughing fit, rolled her eyes to show the obviousness of his statement. 

The Slytherin leaned down and put his hand under the mattress eventually straightening up and handing her a book that had been secreted there. It was an old book, this was immediately obvious, bound in dark green leather which was cracking slightly and with gold words scrawled across the front. 

"_Merged Destinies; The History of the Malfoy's and Granger's." Hermione read out loud in awe, "Draco what is this? What's going on?"_

"Just read it." he said shortly, "I'll be back in a while, I have to go and see what has happened in the hospital wing."

Hermione made an effort to sit up but fell back, exhausted onto the pillows.

"I can't stay here!" she whispered urgently, "Crabbe and Goy…"

"Will stay down in the kitchen snacking until dinner after which they will eat some more, it will be fine Hermione, just read the damn book." Draco stalked out of the room and Hermione let out a long sigh and regarded the book apprehensively. 'Come on Hermione, don't be a stupid. You said you wanted to know what happened.' She gave herself a mental shake and opened the cover…

***

_Half an hour later…_

Hermione closed the back cover and closed her eyes, tears escaping from under the lid and running down her face.

"What have I done?" she whispered to the silent room, "What have I done?!" she struggled into a sitting position and looked down at the dress she was wearing. It was beautiful but it sent shivers down her spine, this wasn't her dress, it belonged to someone else, someone in the past, someone…her! The realisation hit Hermione and she gripped the sides of the bed for support.

'Pull yourself together!' she instructed herself. Hermione slipped out of the bed barely noticing the ice cold floor on her bare feet and fairly flew out of the dormitory her hands holding up the hem of the purple material so she wouldn't trip in her haste.

***

_Meanwhile back in the Hospital wing…_

Ron and Harry stood speechless staring at Madam Pomfrey and Casey. 

"No she isn't." Ron said flatly.

"But Ron the wands…." Harry began.

"She isn't dead!" Ron shouted

"Mister Weasley we have her…" Madam Pomfrey gulped, "…body."

"Show me." Ron said it in such a way that even Madam Pomfrey didn't want to argue. She pointed feebly in the direction of the ward. Ron and Harry strode past her and pushed open the door. They both stared down at the form lying on the floor, a sheet totally encasing the body. Hesitantly Ron leaned down and pulled the sheet back from the face. Ron shouted:

"Thank Merlin!"

At the same time that Harry sank to the floor uttering a despairing:

"No!"

Ron looked down at him in surprise.

"What's wrong, Harry? Look, it isn't Hermione after all."

Harry stared up at him in sympathy shaking his head, grieve welling in his eyes.

"Ron, I'm sorry. It's Hermione, it's obviously her."

Ron was utterly bewildered. "Harry what are you talking about? Look at her. She looks similar to Hermione I'll admit, but it isn't her. Look closely."

Harry looked away. Incited, Ron gave a roar of fury and dragged him up by the collar of his robe until they were face to face. "Have you forgotten us Harry? Where have you been? Listen to me carefully, it's-not-Hermione!" he said the last very slowly and clearly as if he thought Harry was a bit slow. But Harry just continued to shake his head. Ron released him and gave him one disbelieving look before muttering"

"I never thought our friendship would end like this, Harry." And walking out of the room.

***

~*~

Eek, that hurt to write, I know this chapter is extremely short but at least I am repentant! My thankyous are as follows:

Dark Castle Witch: I'm so happy you liked chapter 19 a lot! Thankyou for adding me to your favourites list, don't you just love cliffhangers?! I do, der! WOW, you think my writing style and grammar are good? Can I have that in writing to show my English teacher? (okay so it is already in writing, but you know what I mean!) Thankyou for reviewing.

Arwen: yes, okay so dead was probably a bit drastic, but don't you love the dramatic stuff?! Nicely? I thought it was awful but never mind. Thankyou for reviewing and we should really get on with our next chapter, huh?!

Vixen: Yes, I thought that might be the reaction! I didn't mean to make you panic though it is slightly amusing! I think addictiveness is a word so thankyou, I never knew that my stories were addictive….what power I have ; ) misleading is the word of this chapter too, don't you love it! Thankyou for reviewing

LoveYourStory: Whoops, I didn't really follow your wishes and hurry and I don't really have much of an excuse either, please don't hurt me! Not a let down? Cool, thankyou and thankyou for reviewing!

Purple People Eater: weird in a good way? Okay! I'm sorry that it hurts but I can't help but be pleased. Okay so maybe I didn't kill her, you found me out. You didn't really think I could do it, did you?! I'm glad you liked the chapter and thankyou for reviewing!

Pucca: Yes, it was sickeningly sweet wasn't it?! Thankyou for reinforcing it though. Everyone wants to know what is going on…me included, this story seems to have run away from me. Thankyou for reviewing

F0xyness39: yep I think that just about sums up last chapter. Your review was a direct reflection of me after a calculus lesson! Thankyou for reviewing

Black Rein: deeply weird is right! Well yes the story doesn't make any sense now but hopefully at the end it will…I say hopefully with a slight hint of desperation in my voice! I'm glad you think it is pretty good, thankyou for reviewing.

Childst*r:  ah yes out of character definitely…but I guess that's what fanfiction is for! As if Hermione and Draco will ever get together in the books! Thankyou for saying you love it, that is really nice of you. Humour? If you say so! Thankyou for reviewing.

Stephanie: interesting? What a nice way to put it! thankyou so much saying my plot is amazing Author looks around confusedly "I have a plot? Ah yes that's right I put it around here somewhere…" I think there is no point if I don't at least try and it is nice to think that that is why I have faithful reviewers like you. Twists and turns are such fun to write, I am forever worrying that my stories are clichéd and obvious. Thankyou for continuing to review.

Aki: I'm glad you like it anyway, even loved it. and yes it was confusing if you can stay conscious for a few more chapters maybe you'll find out what is going on. Wow, you thought at school? I bow down to your superiority, I spend most of my time talking about things that require no brain power! I hope you feel better when you wake up, thankyou for reviewing!

Kuri: I'm glad you still think it is great even though it was so confusing. You have a head ache too? Maybe it is catching, did you give it to Yume? I haven't updated soon even though you asked so nicely, I feel awful, I really do. Thankyou for reviewing.

Yume: I hope you have liked it so far. I have updated just way, way later then usual! Hmm I seem to be making extremely obvious comments today, sorry! Thankyou for appearing in Aki and Kuri's review, it was a bit of a surprise to see someone else pop up but it was a good surprise! Thankyou to all three of you.

Magisch Machen: I'm glad that even though I touched upon a sensitive date you still like my story. I hope the change has made it a little easier! Thankyou for reviewing.

Nene Kenobi: oh ouch, an understatement? Lol! I'm so happy that you love my story, your question will be answered in the next couple of chapters. Don't worry it wasn't a horrible piece of over-sight on my part, though often things are! Thankyou for reviewing

Pigwigchick: Brilliant, excellent and fantastic? Ha, cool. Ooh you checked back everyday…sorry! I feel awful but I have had so much homework and everything recently, I can hardly keep my eyes open now and it is only 9:00 pm! I am quite confused too and seeing as how I seem to have no control over this story anymore I am looking forward to an explanation too! hope you have a nice holiday, I'm so envious! Thankyou for reviewing and I'll try and keep the surprises coming.

Hexen: Yay! dances around singing a Wizard of Oz song Ding, dong, her voice is back, the wonderful voice, the fantastic voice! Hmm yes, anyway…no need to worry about not reviewing, I hope your troubles are solved. I don't think my story is getting better but it is nice to hear, I must confess! Yay I am on your favourites list, thankyou to much. You are now on my email notification list so expect to be getting emails from me hopefully weekly. Thankyou for review 

Snow White: well you must have been thinking for a long time! Sorry about that! Thankyou for reviewing so consistently and for checking out my other story.

Black Coffee: Cool chapter which made absolutely no sense seems about right! No I meant that the reason Brazil got their second goal is because of Paul Scholes and his cock up with the tackle. I hate him and I wanted to hunt him down to hurt him severely! Sorry if that was confusing but he is like my worst enemy… as you can see I don't hate many people! Yeah the German players are okay but they aren't a touch on my England players! Michael Owen is like my God! Yes, I know what you mean about the coach, I was drooling over him the whole way through the movie. It seems we have similar tastes! Thankyou for saying you loved my chapter and for reviewing. Owen Forever! 

Well that is all my thankyous and I say again…I'm sorry. Oh I'm on 19 favourites lists, whoopee, thankyou to everyone! And just one more thing. Did you really think I killed Hermione?! I don't think I have it in me! Thankyou to everybody for reading and please could you review?! Thanks

Jess/star123


	23. I Don't Want You There

Chapter 22- I Don't Want You There

~*~

Wow it has been so long since I updated and I am very sorry. I do have a reason though. I have exams…ahhh stress. Can you all forgive me?! After this chapter I don't expect I will be updating again for another three weeks or so but then I will be on holidays and I should be able to find more time to write! Any way I quite like this chapter although nothing really happens and there is a lot of dialogue.

Disclaimer: I have a lot of trouble with character development when someone else created them so do you think I could create my own?! No, I don't think so, therefore it makes sense that this isn't mine.

If you want to be notified by email when I update please let me know!

'-'=thoughts

~*~

***

Hermione found him seated on the bottom step of the stairs that led up to the entrance hall. She slowed as she approached him, catching her breath and suddenly at a loss for things to say to him. He looked up at her and for a brief moment a spark of understanding was passed between them then he looked down and sighed.

"So you know then." Draco stated

"Yes." Hermione replied gravely settling herself down next to him on the narrow staircase, their shoulders touching. There was an awkward pause whilst they tried to get their thoughts in order.

"Listen, Hermione, I'm…I'm…" Draco turned to face her in appeal his eyes filled with turmoil.

"You're what?" Hermione asked startled by the level of emotion she saw in his face.

"Mbsorry." He mumbled dropping his head.

"What?" Hermione leaned in closer to catch what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, okay?" his head shot up again.

Hermione regarded him in astonishment. "What for?"

"Everything, everything's my fault."

Hermione snorted with laughter but stopped when she realised he was serious.

"Oh yes Draco, everything is your fault." She said sarcastically, "pull yourself together, this thing is bigger then just the two of us. This dates back for centuries as this dratted dress signifies." She lifted a fold of the heavy material in disgust and let it fall back into place. "Come on, stop feeling sorry for yourself and we can work things out."

Draco didn't answer and silence reigned once more. Hermione thought through ways of trying to get him to talk and suddenly something jumped into her mind.

"Your Hermione?" she asked quietly.

"What?" Draco snapped looking the other way.

"When we were in the hospital wing you said which one is MY Hermione!"

"So?" Draco was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"So what was all that about?" Hermione felt a smirk tugging the corner of her lips.

Draco jumped to his feet.

"This conversation is over." He ordered, storming off.

***

Ron marched up and down the corridor unsure what to do and churned up with grief at the thought of his lost friendship. A footfall behind him made him whirl around.

Draco too stopped and they eyed each other warily. Ron broke the silence.

"Where is she?" he asked softly, almost pleadingly. Without thinking Draco pointed back the way he had come, towards the stairs.

"Thankyou." Ron murmured as he rushed past him and Draco was surprised to hear sincerity radiating from underneath the Gryffindor's relief.

"Ah… you're welcome." He said shakily but Ron didn't hear him.

***

Hermione heard hurrying footsteps and lifting her head from her hands she looked up and saw Ron come hurtling down the stairs towards her. Misinterpreting his haste to see her as anger she shook her head.

"Look Ron I'm really not in the mood for one of your lect-"

She was cut off as Ron swept her up in a huge hug, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Ron, what…? Why are you crying?" she could feel his chest heaving in an attempt not to let his sobs escape but silent tears were coursing down his cheeks. He would not answer her and for several long minutes they stood locked together Ron letting out all the pent up anguish he had felt since hearing she was 'dead'. Eventually his tears dried up but he did not let her go and it was only when Hermione spoke quietly that he released her.

"Is it Harry? Ron you have to tell me. Is Harry okay?"

"He's fine." Ron said and Hermione was surprised to detect a hint of bitterness in his tone. 

Ron stood back a few paces and faced her somewhat sheepishly.

"Sorry about that…I…Hermione what are you wearing?!" 

Hermione sighed and rubbed her hands over her face.

"Long story." She muttered. When she finally took her hands away Ron looked her fully in the eyes for the first time in their exchange and he was physically knocked back a step by the change in her. He couldn't exactly pinpoint it but perhaps it was the more determined jut of her chin, her eyes that seemed to be filled with some inner torment or the full lips which seemed ready to burst forth a thousand truths, perhaps it was each one of these things that added to a new overall maturity that seemed to radiate from her. She had always been smarter then her years but this seemed different. He lifted his hand and cupped her chin, preventing her from looking away from his searching look.

"What has happened?" he asked in disbelief of the change that had come over his sweet little Hermione.

Unable to lie to him Hermione attempted to delay the inevitable until she had the facts sorted out herself.

"I'll tell you and Harry later, I …I just…I just can't now."

Ron seemed to accept this and released her face.

"What do you want to do?" his gruff voice was surprisingly gentle.

"I…" she faltered, "just hold me." Hermione fell into his arms once more and buried her face in his broad chest. 

***

Draco pulled back from the top step. With an angry growl he turned and grabbed Pansy by the elbow steering her away and into an empty classroom.

"See! See what I have to work with?! How am I supposed to break that up?" he demanded pacing up and down.

Pansy rubbed her elbow and gave him a baleful look "I thought you didn't care any more. I thought you had chucked the whole thing in."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" he snapped glaring out the door as Ron and Hermione walked past out in the corridor. Hermione was hardly visible as Ron still had her securely encased in one arm. Pansy rolled her eyes and Draco noticed for the first time that they were watery and red-rimmed. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, not unkindly.

"Robert was killed. I thought you would know by now." She said quietly, tears escaping from underneath her lids.

"Oh really?" Draco asked disinterestedly then realising his mistake he patted her awkwardly on the head. Pansy thought angrily that this action reminded her of how a person would treat a dog and jerked away.

"You know what! Forget it, it obviously doesn't matter as much as your precious little Gryffindor. Don't even bothering turning up to the funeral, I don't want you there." she stormed out of the room slamming the door closed behind her.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair distractedly. 'I must be losing my touch' he grimaced.

***

~*~

Ah good, Draco isn't as spineless as he was beginning to seem! Well I hope you all liked and please review because you know it makes me so happy! I am on 24 favourites lists…can you believe it? I certainly can't…although probably most of the credit belongs to Arwen the co-author of another story I am writing. I have two other stories on the go at the moment so please read them too. They are "For the Love of You …and You" which is a joint story and "Won't You Come to the Ball With Me?" anyway enough self advertising, my thankyous are:

Aki: Yeah me too, maybe that's why I really need to study for my exams! Still loving it? Good that is my evil plan! I was pretty upset when Harry and Ron's friendship ended, even though I wrote it! you didn't expect it? neither did I, and hey don't worry about people interrupting your reviews…that's cool and yes I guess I am biased! I think evil is going a bit far, and I think I have to agree with your friend this time, sorry but I don't think she is a review hogger! Blimey you guys are friends…right? I think you should go and get some doughnuts they are good for calming things down, pity you got shot before you had a chance to get any! Thankyou for reviewing.

Kuri: I surprised you? Yay go me! You were telling them to calm down? Who is it who tranquilises Aki nearly every review? But I guess if you do it calmly it is okay. On the contrary the author finds it amusing to read their senseless bickering but thanks for sticking up for me anyway! I'm really glad that you love each chapter but really a lot of them are very boring and just plain awful so you must be very tolerant…except of Aki and Sera. It made a little bit of sense but to be honest if one of your reviews was completely sane…well then I would begin to worry! You guys rock. Thankyou for reviewing.

Sera: hello nice to meet you. It's pretty cool that you can see into the future and still be surprised by my fic. I think that shows how ridiculously all over the place it is! Do they really never let you review? Well that is a bit mean, I'm glad you rebelled. Even though it ended up with you being put to sleep, not like at the vets though! Thankyou for adding your bit in the review.

Yume: hi again! You had to remind Kuri about her tranquiliser gun didn't you? And to egg her on and have Sera shot too? tut, tut. Never mind it was cool to have you pop into the review, it is always interesting to see who will appear next!  Even more hyper, well good luck I hope they didn't attack! That was so sweet of you to say I write excellent chapters and honestly I wish I could devote more time to writing but as it is I hope it doesn't suck too badly! Thankyou again for the review…all of you!

Nene Kenobi: I'm glad you didn't find it as confusing last chapter, I'm sure this one will lose you again! Great chapter, excellent job? Well I can just feel my head beginning to swell! Thankyou so much and I'm really sorry you had to wait for so long for another chapter.

Vixen: you understand? Well that's better then me! No need to thank me, if I didn't enjoy it I wouldn't do it. Thankyou so much for reviewing and sympathising with me on the whole writing under pressure thing!

Slytherin Angel: Geez just make me feel bad. Your heart felt plee fell on deaf ears and I'm so sorry it took so long. Thankyou for reviewing.

Stephanie: I know, sniff, sniff. Well Ron knew because they were such good friends, I was trying to get the fact that they were so close that the slightest change was obvious to him…but not Harry because Harry has been….busy recently! I'm so sorry you had to be very patient until I finally got this up, thankyou for reviewing.

Purple People Eater: Weird in a good way. Well I think that just about sums my last few chapters up…although I think they are weird in a very strange way! Ah the book. Well I guess you will just have to wait and see…it will probably be revealed sometime…this year! Joke, joke, sorry. Well I can't believe you thought I would totally kill Hermione. That would completely blow my entire story out of the water wouldn't it?! that doesn't mean she is entirely safe…after all who knows what will happen in the end? Yep, at the moment they are un-friends. Very sad and quite painful to write but it had to happen. Sugar is good and is a very essential tool for a writer! Thankyou so much for reviewing and for saying the chapter was awesome snort yeah rightsnort

Courtney: wow, spit your soup out funny? I think that is the coolest compliment I have ever received…I hope it wasn't a waste of perfectly good soup! In my story, no, Hermione hardly ever stands up for herself which is weak I know but that it why I love fan fiction you can do what you like with the characters! Yep, weird pretty much sums up my story! Strange also seems to fit, I'm glad you think it is cool and that you love it. fantastic to know really! Thankyou for reviewing three times!

LoveYourStory: I surely can expect an email…if you are reading this then you probably already have it but never mind! Oh yes write a story and tell me when you put it up, I'll read it. give it a go, it is heaps of fun. Another weird in a good way. I seem to be getting that a lot these days, cool! Ah yes out of character Hermione is always fun to watch wreak havoc on the Harry Potter world. Thankyou for reviewing and I am so sorry it took so long!

Baby angel: thankyou for saying my story is wicked! No need to apologise after all I am on your favourites list and you have reviewed now so that is all that matters! I'm sorry you had to wait so long, thankyou for reviewing and for putting me on your favourites list!

Alina: Goodiest is a very cool word, thankyou for introducing me to it! yeah well I like to drag the whole getting together thing out because I think that is the most fun! Since you were dying for this next chapter I guess you will have to read it from your grave because I took so long…I can't apologise enough! I'm so happy that you love it, thankyou so much for telling me in your review.

Magisch Machen: ah a person after my own heart. Homework is silly. Why am I sweet? Thankyou for saying it anyway. You are too! Thankyou for reviewing : )

Christine: I don't know about so good. But thankyou anyway. I will continue and thankyou for reviewing.

Kring: yes ma'am I will surely continue and I will add you to my email update list. I am so happy that you love my story and thankyou so much for telling me that you do!

Elenora: It is sad that Harry and Ron aren't friends, seriously I have no control over this story, it goes it's own way! Oh that is so sweet! Hoping that the next chapter doesn't come out because it will be closer to the end! It is okay, this story still has quite a long way to go and at the rate I update it will be years! Honestly I understand your reasoning but that doesn't stop me being nearly crazy with wanting the next book to come out! Maybe she'll write more, even though I don't think anything will be better then Harry Potter. I didn't update by Thursday and I am so sorry but I have now so that is good. Thankyou so much for reviewing and for calling me an awesome writer, so much praise will start going to my head, I swear! Thankyou and thankyou again.

Snow White: Ah still confused? Sorry about that! This chapter doesn't really clear much up. Still good though so I guess it doesn't matter that you and I have no idea what is going on! Thankyou for reviewing.

Well that's it for the next few weeks, see you then and I'm really, really sorry. At least this time I have an excuse after all exams are a big deal…so why don't I study? One of life's unanswered questions!

Enjoy yourselves

Jess/Star123 

~*~


	24. History Repeating Itself

Chapter 23- History Repeating Itself

~*~

Yay, I've finally updated. I know it has been ages but this is a really nice long chapter for you guys and it explains some things! Not all but some… right well I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: really, honestly and truly not mine. Man I wish it was though.

'-'=thoughts

~*~

***

The next day found Hermione comfortably asleep on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room whilst Ron watched over her in an armchair close by. Ron had removed the heavy purple dress and put it to one side, relieved that she was still wearing modern day underwear, and put her into one of her nightdresses. He had not let himself have a wink of sleep that night as he was filled with the fear that if he took his eyes off her for one second she would disappear. Harry hadn't returned to the dormitory and Ron assumed he was spending the night in the hospital wing. The day before Hermione had refused to go and talk to Dumbledore about what had happened so Ron had simply asked a house elf to relay the message that Hermione was safe and well to Harry, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore. Ron was seething that Harry hadn't immediately appeared, determined to stay with Hermione no matter what like Ron was. Just as this thought occurred to him, another one sprung to mind. Today was the funeral of Pansy's brother. He had an overwhelming feeling that he wanted to see her off. There was no reason why, he just wanted to see her to make sure that she hadn't changed back to the old Pansy overnight. But his desire to keep Hermione safe overrode his curiosity and he settled himself more comfortably, preparing to stay no matter how long it took until Hermione was up and about. Suddenly Hermione began to twist and turn, slowly at first then faster and faster until Ron was afraid she would buck herself off the couch. He sprung to her side and put his arms around her trying to wake her up but having no success. 

"DRACO!" Hermione screamed sitting bolt upright, her face pale and her palms clenched.

"It's okay, it's okay." Ron soothed, "He's fine and so are you. Everything is absolutely fine."

Hermione seemed content with this reassurance as she collapsed back down, apparently fast asleep again. Ron wiped her brow gently free of the little beads of sweat which had gathered on her forehead and smoothed down her mussed up hair. His heart swelled with love for his best friend. He would never let Draco hurt her, NEVER!

***

It wasn't long before she awakened again, this time more calmly. She rubbed her eyes and gazed blearily around.

"Ron? Harry?" she questioned.

"I'm here." Ron said jerking out of a doze and crossing over to her side.

"Where's Harry?" she asked, still dazedly.

"I don't know." Ron replied truthfully, "but I'm sure he's on his way to see you now." He had no idea as to the validity of this comment but smiled gently at Hermione to try and reassure her.

"Oh." She said quietly, "Hey Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I have had the most messed up week!"

"I know, I know." He moved to her side and she settled against him, comforted by his presence.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation." She said after some time had passed.

"That'd be good, but if you're not ready or…"

"No!" Hermione sat up, "I can't handle this by myself…" she fleetingly thought of Draco but then shook him out of her mind, "by myself." She repeated. "So where is that page?" she suddenly pulled a piece of parchment out of her bra. Ron stared at her in amazement. "A girl's best place of concealment." She laughed noting his expression. "Well this kind of explains everything so just read it and don't ask any questions, wait until you have finished and then I'll answer them the best I can, okay?" Ron nodded and unfolded the parchment, it was covered in tiny curly old-fashioned writing. He glanced up at Hermione and she nodded for him to read, he began…

***

_With the passionate love emerging between the children of the longstanding enemies the families became alarmed. Measures were taken to ensure they didn't meet or have contact with each other. Their magic abilities were stripped from them, so they were unable to perform even the simplest spell or charm, their wands were useless, and so they became squibs. Hermione was locked in her room and watched day and night by her brothers but most especially by her cousin John. He became obsessive and wouldn't let anyone see Hermione. He worked himself into an illness which overcame his body and induced fits and violent tendencies. When anyone but Hermione tried to tend to him he became aggressive and fought with super-human strength. So the days wore on. Hermione kept a vigil by her cousin's bed soothing him when he awoke and desperately trying to get in touch with her love during the other hours locked in her room. Then one day her love came to her, he had managed to climb a high wall surrounding the Granger mansion and from the top of it could see straight into Hermione's window. Their meeting lasted but for a few hours as soon he was seen. Scrambling back away from the spells being fired at him he lost his footing and hung from the edge of the wall, a long drop beneath him, one that would surely kill him. Hermione smashed a window and managed to climb out and to jump onto the wall too. She desperately tried to pull him back up but she wasn't strong enough. Her brothers soon reached her side but although she implored them to help her, to save her love, they did nothing. Eventually his grip weakened and he pulled his hand away from Hermione's, not wishing her to fall too. He fell and died instantly on the hard ground below. Hermione's one true love, the Granger's mortal enemy and the heir to the family fortune, Draco Malfoy, was dead. Ron lifted his head sharply and looked at Hermione but she avoided his eyes and simply waved her hand for him to read on. __At the news of his son's death Lord Malfoy launched an attack on the Granger mansion, intent on reaching Hermione and slaying her. The Granger's were unprepared for such an assault and most of the inhabitants were slaughtered when the Malfoy's unleashed a dark spell over the mansion. Lord Malfoy blasted away the door to Hermione's room and was just in time to see John rear up with a dagger in his hand and stab Hermione through the heart. Lord Malfoy wanted to kill her himself so he cast another dark spell to keep her alive. But spells to stop death are fickle and Hermione became caught in a sort of  limbo. Neither living nor dying simply suspended in time she began to be little more then a mere shadow. Unable to live or die she stayed in her room beside John. But she couldn't calm him as she used to and no one was able to get close enough to administer medical aid or food and water. Lord Malfoy took over the Granger Mansion and ordered the door to Hermione's room sealed with magic, John and Hermione still within. It was never opened again. It is assumed John starved to death, nothing is known about Hermione's whereabouts. With the Granger legacy destroyed the few of them who were left escaped the mansion and began their lives as muggles, soon losing all of their magical abilities and unable to ever remember a time when they had been anything other then completely normal.  _

***

Ron finished reading and folded the parchment up, trying to sort out the huge influx of information in his mind.

"So," he said finally, "care to explain that a little more clearly?"

Hermione proceeded to tell him all about the previous afternoon and about Jonathon/John stabbing the ghostly Hermione again.

"He set her free, I'm sure of it. She had been in limbo all that time and she was finally asking John to let her leave and join her love. So I guess this is all just a little bit of history repeating itself. We have all been playing parts in a reoccurring curse. A curse the Malfoy's and Grangers created a few centuries back. Jonathon became a future echo of John, I think you and Harry played the parts of the protective brothers and everyone else is basically the same.

 "Well that can't be right because you don't love Malfoy and you have the best grasp of magic out of everyone in the school, you haven't lost it…have you?!"

Hermione took a deep breath, "Yes alright? Ever since yesterday afternoon neither Draco nor I have been able to do any magic." 

"Oh." He said quietly, "so what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. But if we can keep Draco from throwing himself off a wall then I think it will be okay. The curse has already been disrupted because some people haven't played out their parts correctly. I guess I'll visit Jonathon soon and tell him what's going on. Apart from that I just want to spend the rest of my Christmas holidays here then I'll go and tell Dumbledore everything."

"Why not tell him now?" Ron asked confused as Hermione had always had a sort of blind faith in the headmaster and seemed to think he could make everything better again.

"Well I'm going to be thrown out of Hogwarts aren't I? I'd like to spend as long as possible here before I'm forced to go."

"Hermione, no! Dumbledore would never…"

"Ron it's okay. I can't be a student at a school of magic with no magic. And I don't particularly fancy the care-takers job or anything like that! Now I'm going to go and have a shower. You should go up to your dormitory and get some rest."

Ron looked at her worriedly.

"I'm fine!" she assured him, "Go on." Reluctantly he left. Hermione sighed and flopped back against the couch. Thankfully Ron had overlooked the fact that she hadn't told him her feelings about Draco. 'Not surprising,' a voice in the back of her head muttered, 'you haven't even told yourself yet.'

***

Draco straightened the collar on his best black robe and marched out of his dormitory. He followed Pansy down the stairs and out into the entrance hall. She ignored him though the click of the heels of his dragon hide boots must have given him away. Outside they both climbed into a black carriage which was waiting for them, still without speaking a word. Finally, as they pulled away from the Hogwarts castle, Draco couldn't stand the silence anymore and spoke up.

"I'm sorry about your brother Pansy." He said quietly. She turned to look at him for the first time that morning and Draco sucked in a surprised breath at her appearance. Her hair was dull and lifeless, her face, although prettier without the horrible make-up she usually had slapped on, was pale and tightly drawn. But it was her eyes that scared Draco the most. They were dark pits that looked so hollow and devoid of any emotion that he imagined it must be what dementor's eyes would look like.

"I didn't want you to come." She said bitterly, "and why should you? Your father killed him Draco and you are just going to turn up and pretend to be remorseful." She clenched her fists and slammed them into her lap as if stopping herself from hitting him. Draco was shocked to say the least. Pansy had never disagreed with or raised her voice to him. What was going on? Pansy lifted her head and gazed at him. "You know what?" she said in an awed voice as if something amazing had just occurred to her. "I'm tired of pretending that everyone who is not the dark lord is in the wrong. Roger was good, Draco. And not sickening Gryffindor type good, I mean he was just good without all that morality rubbish. He had his pride and he was loyal to our family but his stupid heart gave him away. The idiot should have never fallen in love!" Pansy began to sob quietly and Draco leaned back against the black leather seats and contemplated her out-burst. Things were changing. That much was obvious. He had no idea what he was going to tell his father about his current situation. He rehearsed a few attempts in his head.

'Father, so you killed Pansy's brother? Isn't that going to make the marriage you've been planning for Pansy and I just a tad tense? Oh and by the by you know that book Merged Destinies which you deliberately left on my desk as a warning? Well it kind of back fired and Granger now knows what's going on. Well it was great to chat with you why don't we meet some other time for a butter beer? No? Well I'll see you in hell then.' Probably not, how about:

'You know how I'm supposed to be luring the mudblood away from Potter and Weasley? Well things have been a bit complicated recently and I'm thinking about chucking it in. you have no idea how close they are! It would take a whole team of handsome men like me to tear Granger away from them, anyway pass this message on to the dark lord for me and hand in my resignation.' Yet again, not advisable. Of  course he could just say:

'Leave me alone! I don't want to be a pawn anymore, I've had enough!' that would probably ensure his death sometime in the near future. 

"Draco?" Pansy's soft voice broke into his thoughts and he lifted his head to look at her.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"What do you think of Weasley?"

Draco looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well if he found out about something that hurt one of his enemies do you think he would use it against me…I mean his enemy?" Pansy spoke quietly as if she was ashamed of something. Draco smiled to himself.

"So he knows about Roger then." he stated

"Yes." She sighed, "Dammit Draco why do you always have to be so right?"

"Comes with the Malfoy name I suppose." He grimaced. "Anyway I don't think he would. He has the whole Gryffindor thing down pat, morality and all so I reckon you're safe. Anyway there are plenty of things going on to take his mind of it."

"I suppose you are right." Pansy agreed sounding almost…mournful?

***

The funeral was as Draco expected it to be. A whole bunch of dark wizards and witches telling Pansy that Roger's death was for the best. Draco watched her grow paler and paler and eventually realised that she wouldn't be able to take much more. He assigned himself as her bodyguard and kept all those wishing to criticise her brother at his funeral away. Although she never said anything Draco could sense how grateful she was. They were just preparing to return to Hogwarts when Lucius Malfoy caught his son's arm and virtually dragged him into a side room at the Parkinson Mansion.

"Draco, what news?"

"Hello father, nice to see you too." Draco muttered sullenly looking away from the senior Malfoy.

"Don't cheek me boy. And tell me, how is your work for the dark lord progressing?"

"It isn't." Draco answered shortly trying to leave the room and return to Pansy's side. Lucius blocked his way and put his greasy face up close to Draco.

"I'm warning you Draco, the dark lord is losing patience."

"Well why doesn't he try some other muggle card game?" Draco quipped darkly still trying to move away.

His father grabbed his shoulders painfully and glared at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I want answers, NOW!"

Draco's face reddened and he jerked himself out of his father's grasp.

"Don't touch me again. EVER!" he growled stalking past him and towards the open door.

"Draco!" his father hissed "If you're even thinking about forsaking the dark side don't think for a moment that I would hesitate to kill you."

"The thought never even crossed my mind. Look, father, do you remember when Voldemort promised me that this would be my last assignment and that you would leave me alone once I had accomplished it?"

"Yes of course." Lucius said shortly.

"Well you were lying." Draco said simply, "So I've decided to quit now and not be involved with any of you anymore. That's it, I'm through. I extricate myself from our family and from any dark activities you or anyone else ever has or ever will commit. I'm not a coward. I won't run around in a mask attacking defenceless muggles, it is weak and childish. The dark lord is just a lost little boy suffering from the lack of a father figure as a child." Draco watched his father warily to see his response.

"Foolish words. I could kill you now, you know." Lucius threatened.

"No you couldn't!" Draco laughed, "In plain view of everyone you escorted me into an empty room, it would look just a little suspicious if you came out and announced that I was dead. Father you have committed a serious blunder. Besides which," his tone became more menacing, "I was bereft of a father figure too." he gave a mirthless smile and continued: "Leave me and Hogwarts alone and I will never tell anyone about Voldemort and his supporters. Threaten me again and I will be forced to inform Dumbledore of all I know! Goodbye father, I hope we never have the misfortune of meeting again." Draco pushed past his now denounced father and set off in search of Pansy.

***

"What did you say to your father?" Pansy asked once they were settled in the same carriage they had arrived in and on their way back to Hogwarts.

"I have removed myself from the dark circle." Draco said simply then he waited for Pansy's shocked and maybe even angry reply but it didn't come. Instead she said so quietly he wasn't sure he had actually heard it:

"So I have I." 

"What?!" he asked leaning forward, "do you understand what you've done Pansy? Banished from all your friends and family, everything you've ever known, do you properly, truly realise what an effect this is going to have on your life?!"

"Yes Draco." She snapped, "Anyway, I still have enough standing in Slytherin not to lose all my friends!" she gave him a side-ways smirk, his spirits rose.

"Perhaps not all of them." He answered letting a natural grin spread across his face.

Suddenly Draco felt a prickle of magic in the air around him a sense of danger washed over him.

"Draco." Pansy said uneasily, looking around for the source of the sudden friction.

"I know, I feel it too." he replied leaning over and opening the carriage door so it swung back against the outside. "Come here." He instructed reaching for the shivering girl. He wrapped his arms around her tightly encasing her head in his hands. "Hold on tight to me." He instructed, "We're going to jump." She gave a squeak of fright but didn't object or pull away from him. "Right on the count of three, one, two…" he took a deep breath and braced himself "…three!" he leapt from the speeding carriage and rolled trying to cushion Pansy from the impact whilst still getting as far away as possible from the foreboding feeling of dark magic. As soon as they had stopped rolling he urged Pansy up and they began to run, dark forest surrounding them on all sides and the ground rocky and uneven beneath them. Suddenly a humongous BOOM sounded from behind them and they both whirled around to see their carriage explode in a hiss of green flames. The dark mark formed above the wreckage and Draco spat on the ground in disgust.

"Your own son, father? Your own flesh and blood? The Malfoy heir dammit!"  
Pansy began to cry softly and Draco awkwardly patted her on the back before forcing her into a sort of jog.

"Draco? Draco stop, wait a moment!" they had been walking for about 10 minutes and Draco had been miles away thoughts chasing each other around his head. 'His father had tried to kill him and Pansy, would they be safe at Hogwarts? How were they going to get to Hogwarts? What were the two of them going to do without their families and kicked out of the dark circle?' Pansy tugged harder on his arm. "Draccy, pay attention!" she snapped, he looked at her in annoyance.

"I thought we had quit the whole Draccy thing!" he said angrily.

"I never said that." She replied smugly, "Anyway look I have a portkey to get us back to Hogwarts."

"A what? Why didn't you say so before?"

"Well I tried but you weren't paying attention. Don't think because you saved my life you can boss me around, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Shut up Pansy and just give me the portkey." He growled berating himself for ever thinking she was not all that bad.

"No! I want you to tell me what's going on!" she sulked sitting down on a rock and giving him a look which plainly said 'I'm not moving!'

"Look, we don't have time for this now!" he hissed ever wary of another attack.

"Don't be stupid, we've been walking for ages, these are boots for attending funerals in, not walking!" she pouted showing him her soft black knee high boots.

"Fine!" Draco threw up his arms in submission and sat down beside her. For the next half hour or so Draco told her everything he knew about the curse that had inflicted him and Hermione and what had happened between himself and his father just a short time ago. When he had finished Pansy let out a long breath and regarded him seriously.

"Got yourself into a fine old mess this time, haven't you?"

"Well it isn't my fault!" he snapped back, his temper rising. "It hasn't exactly been much fun for me!"

"Whatever, Draccy. Admit it, you have become much more involved then you meant to. It's lucky really that our families are already trying to kill us because if they found out that you had fallen in love with a mudblood, well they would kill you!"

Draco looked at her and she stared seriously back. Then at the same time they both began laughing loudly, almost hysterically. Draco was aware that their reactions were simply the shock from their near miss earlier on wearing off but he didn't care, he just wanted to laugh and laugh. And so that is what they did. Their laughter ringing around the clearing and sending birds fluttering from the trees surrounding them, squawking in protest of the ruckus. Eventually their chuckles subsided and Pansy glanced down at her wizard watch and gave a cry. She reached up and pulled the large black bow from her hair and held it out for Draco to hold. 

"I organised this portkey yesterday." She explained as they stood waiting for the familiar tug at their navels. "I thought if the funeral got too much for me to handle I could just grab onto this and leave. Oh here we go!" and the next second they found themselves landing with a jolt on the Hogwarts lawns. Pansy smoothed her hair and threw the bow away. "Ugly thing." She muttered then she turned to Draco. "Now you have to go and find that Granger girl. Comfort her or whatever because if you really like her the longer you wait the longer she will be a Gryffindor and therefore useless to you and anyone else."

"You don't change Pansy." Said Draco almost fondly.

"Someone has to keep things normal round here!" she exclaimed then she gave him a swift wink, "Go get her." She smirked sauntering off and into the castle.

***

Hermione smoothed down her favourite beige trousers and snuggled deeply into one of Ron's 'Weasley sweaters' which she had borrowed during the particularly cold winter they had had the previous year and never given back. She liked to wear it when she felt sad or ill as the familiar smell of Ron and the softness of the wool always made her feel better. She had had enough of lounging around on the couches in the common room so she decided to go and visit Hagrid, glad that he rarely ventured into the castle and wouldn't know anything of the strange happenings of recent days. However she was only just out of the castle when she saw Draco hurrying towards her from across the lawns. She instantly spun on her heel and hurried up the steps back into Hogwarts. It seemed, however, that Draco had put on a burst of speed as he caught up with her before she had gone more then a few paces.

"Wait!" He grabbed at her arm and spun her around so she was facing him. "You're kidding yourself if you think the whole thing is just going to go away Hermione!"

"So what if I am?" Hermione snapped trying to break free and get back inside "Leave me alone I just want to be left alone."

"NO! We are going to talk about this now!" Draco roared grabbing her wrists and leading her back down the steps and over to one of the stone walls that surrounded the castle. "Sit!" he ordered and she obediently sank down, looking balefully up at him. 

"Why are you suddenly doing this?" she snapped "before you were the one avoiding me!"

"Do you know where I went this morning?" he asked avoiding the question. Hermione shook her head still gazing up at him.

"I went to the funeral of Pansy's brother." 

Hermione gave a little gasp. She didn't like Pansy but that didn't mean she was so heartless as to not feel sympathy for her loss. "Is…is she okay?" she asked tentatively.

"No, of course she isn't!" he exploded looking at her incredulously, "you don't have any idea what she's going through."

Hermione bit her lip and looked down, thoroughly chastised. Draco shook his head and silently berated himself. He knelt down before her and gently took her chin between his fingers forcing her to look at him.

"Hermione, I know things look pretty bad now but…"

"Bad? Bad doesn't even cut it Malfoy!" she spat trying to shake her head away from his clutches but he determinedly hung on. "This is the end of everything for me. You have the family fortune to fall back on but I have nothing. No muggle college or university is going to accept my years at a magical school! Think about it, my future is ruined!"

"Despite what you might think we're in the same boat and I'll look out for you."

"You're not enough." Hermione said bitterly. Draco dropped her chin and stood back up.

"Well if I'm not good enough for you Miss Hermione Granger," he said sarcastically, "who is? Ronald Weasley?"

"Now what are you on about?" Hermione asked wearily, "Blimey Draco you seem to have some sort of sick fixation on my friends. They couldn't give two hoots about you and I suggest you adopt the same manner!"

There was silence for a few long minutes and then Draco spoke:

"It's like you said, Hermione, this thing is bigger then both of us. We can't escape it, we can only learn to live with it…as best we can."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Yes I suppose you're right."

"And anyway," Draco knelt down in front of her again and wrapped his arms around her waist, taking her completely by surprise, "the best thing about having no magic is that that little stunt you played protecting you from my, how should I say?, advances has no effect." He leaned forward so his breath tickled her cheek, "pretty lucky wouldn't you say?!"

"Draco." Hermione said warningly, "Don't you dare …"

She was cut off as his lips seared against hers. She moaned slightly in protest but the sound was lost into his mouth as he continued to gently caress her lips. Hermione ignored all the logical voices telling her that she had promised herself to never let Draco Malfoy have this effect on her again and surrendered herself totally to him. Draco felt the tension leave her body and took the opportunity to slowly stand, bringing her up with him. Although he longed to touch her as he had on Christmas Day he knew he would be pushing his luck so Draco kept his hands tightly encircling her waist and let his lips convey his passion. Hermione laid her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes drinking in the sweetness of his kiss like it was butterbeer. They continued like this, their kisses soft but full of need for one another, until a shout came ringing across the grounds and they pulled apart in surprise. Hermione who had become so used to Ron shouting whenever he saw Draco and herself together looked around for him but he wasn't there instead it was Harry marching up the grounds towards them looking positively grey and with Cho hurrying along behind him. They didn't seem to notice Hermione and Draco at all.

"Harry, please, just once more, please try!" she wailed but Harry didn't even look back at her. "Cedric would have tried, Cedric would have done anything for me!" she suddenly shouted waving her arms in a desperate attempt to get his notice. It worked. Harry spun around and faced her, his emerald eyes flashing and a red flush suddenly staining his ashen face.

"No he wouldn't have!" he shouted back, "You know why Cho? Because he didn't have the skills I have! And because he is DEAD! Yes, that's right Cho, DEAD! It doesn't matter how many times you try and convince yourself he is coming back or that I can do anything about it, it doesn't change the fact that he is DEAD! I am not doing this anymore, can't you see how it is destroying you? Always love him Cho but move on because he is not coming back and neither you nor I can change that." Harry finished his speech and he rubbed his face with his shaking hands trying to calm himself down. Cho sank to the ground and begin emitting heart-wrenching sobs, beating her fists into the earth and shaking her head. Harry walked over and knelt beside her. With another wail she threw herself into his arms and he encircled her in the tight cocoon of his arms and held on tight whispering things into her hair that Draco and Hermione couldn't hear. They turned away, both feeling that they were trespassing on things that were nothing to do with them, and began walking back up towards the castle.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked finally.

"You know what?" Hermione looked up at him in bewilderment. "I have no idea!"

***

~*~

I finally got this chapter up! This is undoubtedly the hardest chapter I have ever written and I know it is all over the place, I've tried to have it make sense but I don't know! I've seen the 2nd Harry Potter movie twice in three days (not quite as obsessive as it sounds, I went with different groups of friends!) and I love the little Hermione/Ron scene at the end. Makes me feel all giddy inside! Right anyway my thankyous are as follows:

Nene Kenobi: Well this chapter should, hopefully, set some things straight. It is dreadfully sad isn't it? Whenever he was in shot I thought to myself that the movies just wouldn't be the same anymore! I'm glad you liked that last chapter and that you saw it fit to review. Thankyou!

Vixen: Thankyou so much for saying it was cool and wishing me luck in my exams. I have no idea how I did….eeek stress! Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer.

Akira Gown: Well blimey! I think it is safe to say that you went above and beyond the call of duty where reviewing is concerned! Thankyou so much for so many reviews! Take a deep breath and let's start from the beginning shall we…? 1) Yes insults aren't usually very nice. I think Ron and Harry would have died if Hermione suddenly became seductive in the first chapter! I try to keep Draco in character but really, in a story like this it is nigh impossible!

2) Sorry to disappoint, no fight! Of course Draco ticks them off, thus the point of the story! Thankyou so much for saying you loved it.

3) modest little blush I try. Yay, you love it still. I have always liked the idea of Ron as a keeper because Harry has to be seeker and the other positions are shared and since poor Ron is always trying to get the limelight I think it fitting. I just think I fancy Draco with messed up hair better then slicked back. Even though it is extremely out of character…go with it! Interesting idea Draco and Malfoy are two different people…I think you have sown the first seeds towards a plot!

4) Pretty short story if it was then called "and then there were none". The End! Why were you scared of the book? Oh dear if you love Cho get ready for some chapters you are going to hate as she isn't exactly portrayed in a particularly good light!

5) Eek, sorry, but there is plenty of him in later chapters…please don't hurt me!

6) Sweet and touching? Well shucks thankyou very much. Don't tell me that you don't like cliffies because I love to write them! 

7) Don't you just love all that protective stuff, I think it is way sweet. And yes I'm sure fire was well and truly there!

8) yes I gave up on the teaser idea because truth be told I usually have no idea what is going to happen in the next chapter! Yep Malfoy is pretty evil, I like the Mind Invader…hasn't shown up in a while though! Still glad that you love it!

9) You are now on my update list nice touch with the yoda speech! Malfoy is a mean boy, poor Hermione and as for Ron? Well he usually gets over things!

10) Well it has romantic aspects in it! It is exactly like that kind of story because I find that straight out and out romance doesn't work too well with a character like Draco.

11) Yes he is a very bad boy and who knows what's up with Harry he just sort of prances around in the background!

12) Man he began to melt in chapter 11 and he is still going. He takes a while doesn't he? I'm glad you liked the Italian phrases, I am enchanted by different languages.

13) Yes I go a little overboard with dramatic last lines, don't I?! still loving it, well you obviously have a strong stomach!

14) Yep with everything going on I nearly forgot about the date too! wait and see what happens…just wait and see.

15) Well she said she had to tie her shoe lace but her Mary janes were buckled therefore she had no laces to tie! Hermione out of confusion? I think not!

16) Slimy Slytherin Gits are prone to jumping to conclusions, idiots the lot of them!

17) Don't feel bad for Draco, he's okay. Making up the presents was quite a bit of fun. And yes I kind of used the Quidditch players to show how pretty she was.

18) I thought you liked Draco? Never mind, that was such a fun chapter to write, I have been itching to let Ron hit him for so long!

19) Hey don't worry it doesn't last for long! Yes so it took Hermione a pretty long time to finally blow her top but come on the wait was worth it…wasn't it?

20) Geez what a panicky review reminded me of Mrs Weasley "beds empty, car gone, no note, you could have died, you could have been seen" and so on and so forth! 

21) Confusion reigns is probably the best way to describe the entire story! Not so much a premonition of the future as the past! 

22) Yeah my story is kind of all over the place, go with it or you will get left behind and be even more confused! Ron is like the wisest person in my story, I love him.

23) Okay so it was more then 3 weeks and I feel simply awful! Well thankyou for all 23 reviews! I think this is the longest thankyou I have ever written and I'm exhausted! Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou a thousand times thankyou!

Alina: A goody story?! Yay! I'm so happy you are still alive and even though you had to wait for ages for this one to be updated it is finally here and it is so very, very long, for me that is! Thankyou so much for reviewing!

Purple People Eater: Blimey the size of your review nearly bowled me straight over! Weird in a strange and good way? Thankyou that is very kind….I think! Sooner then this year…thinks for some time…okay! Will they be on speaking terms…we'll just have to wait and see, after all Ron is pretty mad and Harry is…well who knows what Harry is up to! (The answer to that question is of course me but never mind…I'm not telling, yet!) Absolutely agree on the sugar thing, I just ate a piece of shortbread which was encrusted with sugar and now I am full of silly energy! Woah! Really sorry didn't mean to ask too many questions (didn't ask any questions at all but I suppose that is beside the point, right?) That's right, blame it all on the sugar! I have updated…though not soon, please don't attack! I'm really, really sorry! Thankyou for your review, I don't think anyone has ever reviewed one of my thankyous and then reviewed the story, interesting idea! Thanks again!

Arwen: Interesting is good. I strive to be interesting…not sure if I am succeeding but never mind. Thanks for always reviewing and hope to hear from you soon! Thankyou!

Felicity: Yep confused seems to be the general consensus from all my reviewers. Ron loves Hermione but….only as a friend. But Draco doesn't know that now does he? Thankyou for reviewing for confirmation!

Aki: hehe well you had to wait longer then three weeks…and before you fly at my neck I am really, really sorry! I am so proud I have just got a car and it is the sweetest little thing…not to mention RED CARS GO FASTER!!! Hmm yes sorry about that. Hey don't complain surely a sleeping spell is a lot less painful then a tranquiliser dart! Yes cookies are good, so very, very yummy!

Kuri: I am in the process of reading your story because this is the first time I have read my reviews for the last chapter (stupid exams) so I didn't know about it. I must say it is really rather good. I am only about three quarters through the second chapter but I can tell it is going to be a hit. I especially liked the part where Hotaru said: "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer." it fitted so well, congrats to the both of you! I went on a major shop a little while ago because I am going away in a couple of days to South Australia (a lovely warm state where I used to live!) for a few weeks. Yes this means that you'll have to wait again but come on, this loooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggg chapter has to make up for it…right?! Go away? That isn't a very nice thing to say to your friend! Hyper lunatics are so much fun to watch, let her have the cookies I say! I'm so very happy that you loved the previous chapter. It wasn't much but this chapter should make up for it. I hope I did well too but I have no idea, I think I went okay in about half of them! Thankyou for reviewing.

Rayne: that's right you stand up to them…of course you are allowed. Well at least you give Kuri some warning of your evil intentions! I didn't realise magic doesn't work against magical beings…doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose because if you magic a non magic being they can't stand up for themselves…therefore you are picking on them. Meanie! Just kidding, ignore me…too much shortbread can be dangerous. Thankyou for adding your energetic presence to the review!

Yume: Over-board? While shopping? Surely not! I hope you had fun anyway and got lots of cool stuff. Thankyou for being part of the review and for guessing correctly!

Sera: Running out of money is the worst part of going shopping…however look on the bright side, it gives you a sense of achievement! Thankyou for being part of the review also.

Tragedy: Take her out? I thought she was your friend! Well thankyou for adding your bit to the review and I hope you enjoyed your cookies!

Gohansfollower: Awesome? Why thankyou very much. I think well-written is going a bit far but I do try! Yay Draco/Hermione forever. It's nice to think I am keeping someone on the edge of my seat with my story. Thankyou so much for reviewing with such positive comments! 

Moon revenge: Thankyou so much for the advice…just one thing what is clusy? Sorry if that is a stupid question. I've twisted you into my superb plot? Well sheesh thanks very much. Those sorts of comments really make me feel good. I will keep writing what with encouragement like yours how could I not?!

Sugar Babe: Thankyou for saying my chapters are cool. I didn't continue very soon I'm sorry to say but I'm back not…finally! Thankyou so much for saying you are intrigued…cool!

Stephanie: yay, you liked the previous chapter and I really thought it was a bit stupid. I captured your attention? Well blimey, that's cool! Thankyou so much for writing such a kind review!

MagicGoddess: I will certainly keep writing…even though through my long absence it may not seem that way! Awesome and kool?! Well that is very kind of you to say. Thankyou for your review, much appreciated.

Vermore: Eek so sorry it took me so long to update this. Well here is a nice big fix for you, thankyou for your review.

Talleariana Masgaurade: I don't know about great but thankyou for saying that anyway. Of course I remember Love Your Story, she reviewed soon after you. Thankyou very much for reviewing. (Love your pen name by the way)

Darcel: hey that you think my story is great is enough in a review for me! They make me so very happy! No need to apologise, thankyou for taking the time to review!

LoveYourStory (to be known hereafter as Chloe!): I will certainly keep my chapters coming…after I get back from my trip anyway! Good luck with your story, let me know when you post it, okay? I love to read people's story's! Okay so it is Chloe from now on? I'll remember that. Thankyou for letting me know and for so kindly reviewing.

Well that is it! I'm really, really tired now! I am going away on Saturday and won't be back until just before Christmas meaning there won't be another chapter for a while. Sorry but you know how it is!

Enjoy yourselves

Jess/Star123


	25. Out of Your Jurisdiction

Chapter 24- Out of Your Jurisdiction

~*~

Oh yeah it's only been a few months but I'm finally back! Yippee! I hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas and New year. This chapter is a little bit longer then usual to make up for my looooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg absence! Well anyway I hope you all enjoy… a little warning this chapter is WEIRD, even by my standards!

Disclaimer: No, no, no. No already. I have no rights what-so-ever apart from my bizarre little plot line which no one would a) want, b) understand, so I think I'm safe!

'-'= thoughts

~*~

***

"You know what we have to do, don't you." Draco said with a hint of mischief in his voice. Hermione glanced down at him from her precarious position on one of the library ladders. She was reaching for a book right back on the highest shelf but at his words she dropped her arms.

"What?" She said shortly, not liking his tone at all.

"Well…" he looked up at her and she shrieked and threw a nearby book at him.

"I told you not to look!" she shouted furiously, holding her skirt tight against herself.

Draco caught the book she had lobbed at him and turned back around, all the while chuckling appreciatively. "Pink." He murmured, "Who would've thought?"

"Well I hope no one would think about the colour of my underwear!" Hermione was flushing a deep pink and watching the Slytherin carefully to make sure he didn't turn around again.

"You under-rate yourself, Granger," Draco laughed, "Countless Hogwarts males have devoted many hours to thinking about the colour of-"

"There are quite a lot of thick volumes up here Malfoy that could quite easily put a sizeable dent in your head if you continue that sentence." Hermione said warningly.

"I've no doubt." The Slytherin was still laughing and Hermione stuck her tongue out at his back and went back to trying to retrieve the book she was after. She was sure that somewhere in the library they would be able to find out more about the curse that had afflicted them but so far they had had no success. "But seriously," Draco continued, "what we have to do is go away for a while. We need some time for just the two of us to…well you know sort things out." He coughed nervously and ignored the voice inside his head which was wailing that the real Malfoy would never say anything as sappy as that.

She turned around and regarded the back of his head seriously, "Go away? Where?"

"Well I have a …tent …,yeah that's right a tent, which is not too bad. It is only a 16 bedroom manor house replica but if we didn't stay in it for too long it might not kill us."

Hermione snorted with laughter which she stifled when she realised that he wasn't joking. "Sort what out?" she asked after considering his idea for a moment.

"Okay." Draco took a deep breath, "the curse says we are supposed to be madly in love, are you?"

Hermione gasped, whatever she had been expecting it definitely wasn't that. "I…well…oh Draco I just don't know!" she said apologetically

"Well there you are. We haven't had any time to think clearly with just the two of us about it all. And I think if we put our minds to it we might be able to find a way out of the sticky situation we're in. So what do you think?"

Hermione finally got hold of the book she wanted and, to give herself time it seemed, flicked open the cover page. _It's Time, she read, __The Right Decisions at a Flick of Your Wand. She smiled "Alright then, let's go camping!"_

***

Ron paced up and down the length of the common room thoughts spinning around in his head making him feel disorientated and dizzy. 'What had gone wrong?' he thought bitterly. Hermione and Harry had abandoned him. It seemed that everybody was going somewhere. Everyone but him. He'd been left behind. And it hurt. It cut deep inside him and all his insecurities to do with his wealth (or lack thereof) and sense of worth welled up inside of him until his heart raced and a lump appeared in his throat. He felt wretched and useless, he had to get out. He stopped on the outskirts of the forbidden forest and just stood still, ankle deep in snow although he didn't feel the cold. He'd had enough. He would rather have been facing Voldemort again rather then be shut out of his friend's lives like this. It wasn't fair. 

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"  He suddenly shouted out loud lifting his head up to the grey sky and clenching his hands into fists.

"Of course it isn't. Life rarely is." A cold voice drawled beside him. He turned his head and looked, astonished, at the last person he had expected would ever talk to him again.

"Pansy?" he enquired softly, "what are you doing out here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Torturing muggles?" Ron shot her a disgusted look and she laughed bitterly. "Tasteless? Yes I suppose so. Well Weasley it really is none of your business but I am actually researching the use of Avada Kedavra on one's self." She spoke so terribly calmly that Ron thought he had misheard.

"Sorry…What?!" he stammered after his brain had processed what he thought she had said and came up with a matching answer.

"Oh surely you can't possibly be as thick as you look!" Pansy scoffed twirling her wand around in her hand "You heard me perfectly clearly."

"But you wouldn't? I mean you can't…can you?" Ron stared at her incredulously

"Well I don't know Weasley that's what I just said. And if I can't do it then I'll have to get someone else to do it for me." Her eyes fell on Ron who looked back blankly then, with comprehension dawning, shook his head violently

"Don't be stupid Pansy. Everyone knows you have to be a powerful dark wizard and I'm anything but powerful and dark."

She swept her eyes up and down his body making him feel rather self conscious then she sighed impatiently and nodded, "Yes I believe for the first time in your measly little life you're right. Don't get used to it."

"Don't worry I won't." Ron was finally beginning to feel the cold and he noticed that Pansy was shivering slightly beside him. Ron groaned at his misplaced nobility and took off his cloak. He draped it quickly over her shoulders before she had time to react.

"And just what do you think you are doing?!" she snapped plucking at the cloak disdainfully yet too cold to want to take it off.

"Oh I don't know, being a gentleman like my mother taught me." Ron said, his tone full of distaste.

"You didn't seem to mind about being a gentleman when you dumped me in the mud that time." She mocked 

"Yes you actually had just spat at me!" Ron cried in amazement 

"Whatever, drop it, will you." She said hastily, looking away. Ron was amazed to see that she was actually blushing.

"You weren't really going to kill yourself, were you?" he asked after several long minutes of silence had passed.

"I was looking into it." she replied shortly

"Because you know you can't." Ron said, surprised by his level of sincerity, "You can't just give up. Because no matter how bad things seem now, they will get better. Things change with time, they improve but if you're gone then you're gone and that's it!" 

"Oh cut out of the bollocks!" she yelled angrily, tears shining in her eyes, "You know nothing about it! My brother is dead! My only brother, my only friend. And I loved him so much and now he's gone. So yes Weasley I do know that gone is forever, I don't need reminding of that fact!"

"Okay, I'll cut out the bollocks. You have no right to end your life because you'll just end up hurting other people and being remembered as a bloody coward, alright?!" Ron snatched back his cloak off her heaving shoulders and marched back towards Hogwarts castle, he couldn't deal with anything on his own, he needed someone else to lend a hand.

***

Ron raced up the stairs to Hermione's dormitory and burst in.

"Hermione I need your help…" but he trailed off as his eyes took stock of his surroundings. Hermione's large trunk was open and clothes and school books spilled out over the edges; the rest of the room was in disarray with clothes and other belongings strewn all over the place. "What are you doing?!" Ron shouted at Hermione who was busy pushing still more things into her trunk.

"Packing." She answered shortly.

"Stop!" Ron implored, "You said you wouldn't leave until the end of the holidays." She ignored him so he added "What are you doing to do?"

Hermione continued packing and didn't turn to face him but she answered calmly and with finality laced through every word. 

"I've talked to Draco about it and we are simply going to have some time away to sort things out and see if the curse really has been stopped. I don't know about after that."

"Excuse me?! You're going to what?! Hermione no, you can't go anywhere with that slimy little creep! I…I…I forbid it!"

There was a terrible silence in the girls' dormitory and Ron regretted saying the 'F' word immediately. Hermione turned around slowly her face a cold mask of fury.

"You what?" she said quietly, "You forbid me?!" she suddenly slammed down the lid of her trunk with a loud bang which made Ron jump. "How dare you," she shouted imperiously, "even begin to think that you have any right to forbid me anything! You are not my keeper Ron you have no hold over my actions!"

"No hold?! Don't talk above me Hermione, I have a perfect right to be worried about your safety!"

"Worry away for all the good it will do!" Hermione snapped back at him "But Draco and I are out of your jurisdiction. I was not aware you had a right to nose your way into your friend's business. If I had known that I would never have bothered getting to know you in our first year!"

Ron stepped back like he had been slapped, he stared unbelievingly at his best friend before turning abruptly and walking out of the room. Hermione exhaled a deep sigh and sank down onto her trunk, shoulders hunched.

"What have I done?" she moaned.

***

Ron seethed with anger which, if possible, intensified when he saw Harry talking to Cho at the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Harry!" Ron yelled across at him. The two distant figures turned, "Come here!" Harry broke away from Cho and started up the lawns towards Ron.

"What?" he asked rather sulkily once he drew near enough for Ron to hear him

"We're going to have a little chat." Ron snarled grabbing the front of Harry's robes and dragging him back up to the castle. He almost threw the dark haired boy into the Gryffindor common room and slammed the door behind them. "Now sometime very soon you are going to tell me what is going on between you and Cho but at the moment we have more important things to attend to."

"Such as?" asked Harry glaring at Ron beneath his dark bangs.

"Oh I don't know, the issue between our best friend and worst enemy perhaps?! Hermione told me that they are going to go away. Just the two of them!" Ron shouted, enraged at the image.

"What?!" Harry also yelled and the two of them stared at each other in alarm. "We can't let her go!" 

Ron smiled slightly, "Good to have you back, Harry."

"Good to be back, Ron."

***

"Hermione!"

"Ron! Harry?!" the attractive Gryffindor looked between them, "Are you back on speaking terms then?"

"Yes." Answered Ron without giving an explanation, "And we want to talk to you, now."

"I know, come on Draco is waiting in the Arithmancy classroom down the hall a bit.

"I don't think we want him there." Harry balked.

"Oh come on, you know he has to be there, just grow up a little." sniped Hermione impatiently.

Reluctantly the two boys trooped after her into the empty classroom and settled themselves on some desks at the front. Hermione went and stood next to Draco who looked straight into Ron's eyes and intertwined the fingers of his right hand with those on her left. The red head made a start towards him but Hermione shook her hand free of the Slytherin's clasp and gave him a reprimanding look.

"To start with," she said softly, "I just want to say that I am so sorry Ron, I didn't mean what I said before, I was upset and I lashed out at you."

"It's fine." Ron said grimly his eyes fixed on Malfoy unblinkingly as if daring him to try anything.

"Well, good." The situation couldn't get much more awkward then it was do Hermione decided to steam on ahead, "So Draco and I are going away for three days to figure everything out but after that I promise we'll be back and we'll discuss our decision with you fully."

"But where'll you stay?" Harry gripped Hermione by the shoulders and gave her a little shake as if trying to force reason into her, "The weather's awful and I don't think it likely you have enough muggle money on you to stay in a hotel."

"I have a wizard tent that we are going to stay in." Draco answered for Hermione

"I wasn't asking you." Harry spat then he looked quizzically at the Slytherin, "A tent Malfoy? Why do you have a tent at Hogwarts?"

Draco picked a bit of lint off his cloak and flicked it away unconcernedly, "I have everything else, why not a tent?"

Harry looked at Ron who shrugged then turned back to Hermione "For three days? You'd hate it, I know you!"

"Oh I don't know," Draco annoyed at their attitude decided to fight back, screw trying to keep the peace, they started it, "three days ALONE with me and perhaps you won't recognise Hermione. After all you it seems Potter can't tell one corpse from another."

Harry made a furious move towards him but both Hermione and Ron grabbed him.

"If you think," Ron began, "that you can destroy what the three of us have you're very much mistaken."

"I'm not trying to ruin your friendship Weasley!"

"Why are you insisting on taking Hermione away from us then?" Harry asked

"Because she isn't safe here!" Draco hissed in annoyance

"And she's definitely not safe anywhere with you!" Ron exploded

"What makes you think you can look after her better then us? We've been protecting her for over 5 years and doing a better job than you ever could!" Harry added

"Oh yes well done!" Draco drawled sarcastically, "Such a good job you two have done I mean she's only had her life endangered regularly every year, I mean that's nothing!"

"That's nobody's fault but your precious dark lord's!" Ron spat

"My dark lord? Come now you can't be that thick." Draco sneered

"Thick is he? I swear Malfoy you are going the right way for a punch in the face." Harry said advancing menacingly towards the Slytherin.

"Just try it Potter, see what you get in return."

"Stop it! Stop it all of you I can't take it!" Hermione suddenly screamed leaping to her feet. "Ron, Harry, we're going and you can't stop us. We just need to work some things out for ourselves but I'll be back, I promise. I would never leave you two I need you more then anything. This is just one thing that you can't be a part of but you guys star as the leads in my life and that's the way it will stay forever. Just trust me on this one."

Draco thought the moment appropriate to make gagging noises and saunter out of the room. 'Honestly she does go on!' he thought peevishly, 'You guys star as the leads in my life…yuck, yuck, yuck!' he turned and slid down the stone wall just outside the door he had just exited. He listened to the murmur of voices rise and fall and then everything went quiet. He sat still for several minutes then he stood and opened the door a crack. Hermione, Harry and Ron were enveloped in a tight three way hug and Draco could distinctly see tears' glittering under Hermione's closed lashes. They all seemed to be holding on with all their might as if one or the other might suddenly disappear. Draco hated it. This blind and open affection was ridiculous and only ensured that one day they would be split apart and suffer tremendous heart ache. 'Well that's their problem' he thought disgustedly closing the door softly and once again beginning to wait for Hermione to emerge. 'But she's mine for the next three days…all mine. Now where am I going to get hold of a blasted tent?'

***

~*~

Well they're going camping, fair enough. Don't ask where that strange bit of a plot twist came from! I can't believe I am on 32 favourites lists! Unbelievable, truly it is. Thankyou to everyone who reads this story and an especial thankyou to those who do me the honour of putting me on their favourites list! Well I hope you all enjoyed and yes children it is that time again…thankyous to:

Gohansfollower: I know, I don't know where I'm going with this whole Pansy thing but it's fun to write something a bit different! Thankyou so much for saying that chapter 23 was great and I will do my best to keep writing at the same level. Here's hoping! Thanks : )

Akira Gown: Geez, you are incredible! To save my fingers I'm only going to reply to the review on chapter 23, otherwise we could get caught up in an evil loop of thankyou's! But I do thankyou for replying to my reply of your reply, he he, that sounds cool! But I digress, I'm happy that some of your confusion was cleared up but I like to keep everyone on their toes. For example, I thought I was going to explain the Cho and Harry thing this chapter but I didn't get round to it, oh well something to hopefully keep you all reading! I hope you enjoyed the Draco/Hermione moment at the beginning of this chapter too, I have to say it is actually one of my favourites! Oh, one more thing, I'm really short too and I think Ravenclaw would be the house I would be put in too! Vertically challenged people of the world unite! I use exclamation marks wayyyyy too much, and the weird thing is I don't like them much. I think people who use them the most are kind of like dipsy empty headed girls, whoops off I go again, rambling about nothing. Thankyou so much for your very long review and I hope you like this chapter as well.

WitchyBitchy4life_1908: Hmm depending on how you imagine them I suppose. I think that Ron and Harry would be stronger physically but that Draco would whop them in a magic match! Anyway everyone is entitled to their own opinion, thankyou for expressing yours :  )

Vixen: Yeah, spoon feeding is bad…also things are probably confusing because I am trying to sort everything out in my own head and I'm writing it! You said my characters are developing, I love you forever, thankyou so much! I'm proud of me too and this chapter is also pretty long audience claps politely thankyou, thankyou. Also I had a fantastic time on my trip thankyou, I love holidays to bits! I hope you like this chapter too and thanks for being such a faithful reviewer big sticky pieces of Turkish delight for you! (Just ate a big piece of Turkish delight, yummy, yummy)

Aki: I'm so flattered and very sorry that you wasted your time so many times a day! I'm so happy you loved my chapter 23, I worked hard on it I must confess. Yeah, I'm slightly…erm…erratic with my chapter lengths so perhaps in the end they all cancel each other out, you know short ones followed by long ones equal medium sized ones. Of course I read your story, one review doesn't really mean much compared to all the reviews you guys have written to me but I do think your story is really very good. When are you going to update? Hurry up! (Okay I know I'm not exactly one to talk!) You shouldn't tease your best friend about them not having a licence or car to drive rubs bruise on arm and winces found that out the hard way! Thankyou, as always for providing such a friendly review for me to read and enjoy the somewhat bizarre experience of my head expanding!

Kuri: I must say I have never tasted Apple Cider Vinegar…I've tasted apple cider but I quite like that. Anyway thankyou for agreeing that you liked my chapter, it was actually quite hard to write…well you know not as bad as essays on really boring and pointless things! Well this is when I'm going to update again, hopefully I will get the next one out soon, although I'm rather busy at the moment, I hope this will hold you all off! Yeah, I got a car and it is so cute! I've spent the last few days beginning to learn how to drive and I'm not impressed. Stupid manual cars I just want to ignore the clutch and drive fast! Don't worry I'm not that insane …in the car anyway. Thankyou for always being such a faithful reviewer, much appreciated.

Rayne: Thankyou for saying my story is great. Twins, huh? I didn't realise that magic didn't work against your twin but I guess that makes sense. Two of my best friends are twins and if they could use magic against one another they would both be in intensive care by now! Anyway, thankyou for reviewing.

Tragedy: I like how by just clearing your throat you get your sister in line, not bad! Thankyou for your input in the review too! I like the Japanese language full stop although I don't really know it, in fact my only experience is manga and anime!

Gnat10886: Wow I'm so honoured you read my story. Where's your next chapter?! I have read your submissions and you really are a very talented author. I'm on your favourite list?! Well thankyou and thankyou for your wonderful review, really made me want to cry!

Alina: long and beautiful?! Awgh thankyou so much. No need to thank me for writing, I love it, wouldn't do it otherwise! Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, yep and I think that just about covers it :  )

Felicity: Yes, just a little bit of history repeating itself…ever heard that song? Never mind! Sorry you are so confused, hopefully things will become clearer, if not email me and I'll try and explain. Thankyou for reviewing.

Bamboo Anime: WHAT?! A TORNADO HIT YOUR SCHOOL?! Okay that is a claim to fame. Do you have to go to a different school now or are they rebuilding it? I'm fascinated by this, really, the most my school has ever had is a bomb scare but it was just a practical joke. Talk about a cool compensation prize though, first in line, it pays to have natural disasters hit your school. Did you like the movie? Such a cute R/Hr moment at the end! Anyway thankyou for saying I wrote a great chapter gives a nice big boost to my ego! Thanks.

Draco'sAmericanGurl: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday for the 6th of December, happy birthday to you! I hope you had a fantastic day. Thankyou for putting me on your favourites list and for saying that my story is awesome, that is really rather sweet of you!

Stephanie: Yep and this is kind of long too, not very but I'm getting there! Umm make up your own mind if you think Pansy is good, I'm just kind of playing around with her character at the moment. Thankyou for saying I'm doing great, makes me feel all warm inside! Thanks.

Harriet Vane: No need to apologise, that it as long as you were hard at work on your own story puts on whiny voice I wanna 'nother chapter!...please?! Anyway, yeah I had fun with the potential conversations, in fact I always have fun when doing the voices in Draco's head! Yay for angst, glad you like, thankyou.

Lorraine: Really cool and great? Well shucks, thankyou! I didn't really update soon but well I have no excuse, I am a slacker. Thankyou for reviewing so nicely.

yopgi-chunsa: you love it…well yippee thankyou so much! Well I'm sorry but you did have to wait and rather a long time, sorry again! Thankyou for your lovely review it was so nice to read!

Candy: The Princess Bride is fantastic. I got the actual video for Christmas as I only had a copy taped off the TV before. It is so clever and well done. I love the scene where Buttercup and Westley are on the rocks and she says:

"You mock my pain!" 

Then he answers "Life is pain princess, anyone who says otherwise is selling something."

I've only had two quotes so far. The first was in chapter 6 when Pansy said 

"My mirror is filthy, I want to see my face shining in it by morning." And the house elves replied

"As you wish."

Which is like when Buttercup told Westley to shine her saddle.

The second was in chapter 8 when Ron and Draco are having a confrontation and Draco says a Vizzini line

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you?" I can't actually remember where exactly in the PB that comes up. Yeah I'm trying to keep it interesting by making them not kiss and suddenly be together! I'm definitely not leaving it at chapter 23, there is actually quite a bit to go groan joke, joke! Thankyou so much for reviewing, go and watch the PB!  

Well thankyou to anyone who read this, please review. I'll leave you with one bit of advice to consider… Never make sudden movements in a hammock, yep I learnt the hard way earlier today!

Jess/star123


	26. Three Kisses: A Beginning, A Middle and ...

Chapter 25- Three Kisses: A Beginning, A Middle and An end

~*~

Well it hasn't been too long…for me at least. I hope you all enjoy this chapter it is sheer fluffy goodness! Dons a party hat and begins dancing around the room Looking forward to June 21? IAM!!! At last Book 5 I was beginning to think it would never happen!

'-'=thoughts

Disclaimer: My hallucinations have stopped, unfortunately this means that I no longer believe I own Harry Potter…sigh

~*~

***

"This would be so much easier if we had magic!" Draco grumbled as he and Hermione struggled through knee deep snow drifts.

"Well we don't have to go so far into the woods, you know." Hermione puffed.

"I want to get as far away as possible from those bumbling idiots you call friends." Draco answered, "Right I think this is far enough." He added forestalling her protests, he slung his back-pack off his shoulder and onto the ground. He delved around inside for a while and eventually pulled out a large folded square of olive green coloured material.

"Let's just hope this works." He muttered as he spread it out on the ground. For a minute it looked like nothing was happening. Draco swore and kicked a nearby rock which only succeeded in giving him an extremely sore toe. 'You'd think' he thought angrily to himself 'that a charm put on something by a bloody charms teacher would work!' earlier that morning he had visited Professor Flitwick and asked if you could bewitch an item that the equivalent of a squib could use. The professor had said yes but Draco pretended not to believe him and eventually got his very gullible teacher to charm the piece of material to become a wizarding tent that would spring into existence simply by being unfolded. But to Draco's intense disappointment it looked like all his plans would go to waste.

"Oh look!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed grabbing hold of one of the Slytherin's sleeves. He looked and saw that the material was wiggling and growing like someone was underneath it. In no time at all a two man tent stood, in the same green as the material, before them and Draco motioned to Hermione. "Witches first." he said gallantly she smiled and ducked under the awning. 

She immerged into a spacious living area. To her right there was a small kitchen complete with stove, fridge and fully stocked pantry, a quick glance showed Hermione that the fridge was filled with her favourite foods. Straight ahead was a generous lounge room with a large couch flanked by matching armchairs, a roaring fire crackled in the grate which was already warming her through. On her left was a dining room dominated by a large oak table and 7 chairs with embroidered cushion covers. There were great windows along the wall in the lounge room and small wooden tables dotted around the place with flowers, magazines and books all arranged prettily on them. There was a small staircase tucked between the dining room and lounge room which led up to a bedroom that overlooked the open-plan living area. Draco entered behind her and made his way to the couch, flopping down amongst the cushions and looking very much at home. Hermione, meanwhile, darted hither and thither about the tent commenting on each new feature she discovered with awe. She bounced up the stairs and looked around the bedroom, it was quite sparse, only a large king sized bed with white Manchester and two little bedside tables with pretty little lamps on them. A rich blue Persian rug lay on the floor and Hermione took off her shoes to plough her toes into its plush weave. 

"Wow, this place is amazing!" she called down to Draco, "But where's my 16 bedroom manor house?" she added cheekily

"It's in the post." He growled in reply, "Now stop bollocksing around and come down here!" 

Complying with his orders Hermione bounded down the stairs and approached the couch he was seated on. She smiled at him then nervously perched herself primly on the armrest opposite Draco. He watched her with narrowed eyes then, with a low growl of frustration, he reached over and yanked her arm so she fell down onto the cushions of the couch.

"Right, better." He stated leaning back and observing her critically as she blushed. "Oh stop that," he snapped irritably, "it's just us Hermione no one will know that you were touched by a Slytherin.

"They already know, you made sure of that." She said quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"Don't go all shy on me now, Granger." He exploded in a fit of aggravation "I arranged it so we came out here to work things out and you're really not making it easy."

"Fine Mr Malfoy." She said sarcastically, "Whatever you desire."

A smirk crept across Draco's face and he eyed her predatorily, "Whatever I desire?" he repeated, "you mean…you?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she shot off the couch at such a speed that she almost overbalanced when she was on her feet.

Draco laughed and then rolled his eyes at her offended expression, "Couldn't resist, oh come on Hermione take a seat I promise I won't jump you."

She reluctantly sat down again. And so followed a long and awkward silence. Hermione stared straight ahead and refused to look at him. Truth be told she could feel his presence so strongly that she was worried that if she looked at him she might just throw herself onto his lap and kiss him senseless, although, of course, she wouldn't be mentioning this to him anytime soon.

"What's it like being a muggleborn?" his question came so totally out of the blue that Hermione looked at him sharply. She immediately wished she hadn't. He had taken his cloak off and was revealed to be wearing a black T-shirt which was stretched tight across his muscles, his blond hair was tousled and his grey eyes seemed intent on sending the most smouldering look imaginable her way. Realising he had asked her a question she forced her mind to focus and thought for a minute.

"Tiring." She finally decided on.

"Tiring?" he asked, "In what way?"

"Well everyday you realise that there is something else you don't know about in the wizarding world, some spell or term, some reference to Voldemort, some terrible thing he did, the list goes on. It's like a giant puzzle and everyday you find more pieces only to realise that even more are missing. People like yourself don't make it any easier." She added wryly sending him an accusatory look.

He shrugged looking not at all apologetic "That's the way I am." He said by way of an excuse.

"No its not." Hermione told him sternly, "You know its not and that's why you asked me that question. Anyone who truly hated muggleborns wouldn't want to know what life was like for them. They're only interested in ruining it."

Draco chuckled, "So now you think you know everything about me?"

Hermione shot him a warm smile, "I'm getting there." she assured him.

He leant forward and cupped her face in his hands, drawing her closer to him.

"My dear naïve little Gryffindor," he crooned, "the day you know everything about me is the day I pledge my undying love to Weasley." He swallowed her objections up in a demanding kiss which made her head spin and legs feel weak. 

***

"So, you've asked me, now it's my turn." Hermione relaxed in Draco's arms. They had been making out for several minutes and somehow she had ended up in his lap with his arms tightly encircling her waist and her arms around his neck. They were both very comfortable in this position and, it seemed, in no hurry to move.

"Oh yes, what's that?" asked Draco nuzzling her neck.

Hermione took a deep breath and leaned back so she could see his face. "Do you love me?" she enquired tentatively. Draco swore under his breath and hurriedly stood up so Hermione fell to the floor. She looked up, her eyes wide, her chest heaving and watched as he paced back and forth across the room then came to a standstill leaning against a little side-table which held a vase of flowers. He studied the wood intensely for a few minutes then looked up at the ceiling.

"I," he began, "I…think…"

"Draco, if you can't say it I understand. I'm sorry." Hermione interrupted alarmed at the way he was clutching the edge of the table

"Shut…up." He ground out, "I have to say this. I think I'm … beginning to." he finished turning and grabbing her hands, pulling her into a standing position. "I'm beginning to fall in love with you." He crowed, "I don't believe it, the prophesy came true. Well sort of." He amended, "But after all you said you didn't know and that's better then an outright no, isn't it?" he looked at her almost pleadingly and she nodded laughing,

"A lot better." She confirmed reaching out to him and being rewarded with another heart stopping kiss.

'And I have ample time to _make you love me.' He added silently to himself._

***

"Still here then?" Ron remarked icily to Pansy. He had seen her sitting alone on one of the out of the way staircases and had wandered over to her, after all he had nothing better to do. Harry and Cho had disappeared right after breakfast and Ron had been wandering around aimlessly trying to think of something to do. It was too cold to go flying and in any case he wasn't in the mood.

"What do you mean?" she questioned just as snakily "Where else would I be?"

"Dead?" Ron suggested, "I mean I thought that was your plan yesterday."

"You caught me at a bad time, forget it."

Ron relented and sitting down beside her murmured, "Forgotten."

They sat in silence for several minutes then Pansy cleared her throat and spoke hesitantly. "Weasley…"

"Ron." He interrupted

"Ron," she agreed, "if things had been different, you know if you weren't who you are and I wasn't who I am do you think…? I mean if I wasn't such a …such a … if I wasn't me would you perhaps ever think, possibly, even for a moment, could you ever…"

"Fancy you?" Ron guessed

Pansy turned a brilliant shade of red and ducked her head so that her deep auburn hair fell in a curtain that shielded her face from view. Ron reached forward and swept the hair out of the way lifting her chin with his forefinger and staring into her light green eyes.

"No." he told her seriously, Pansy's eyes widened then began to fill with tears, Ron leaned forward, "But you are who you are and…" with his lips scant inches from hers he whispered, "I don't think I've ever fancied someone as much as I fancy you right now." The corners of Pansy's lips curled upwards and she moved forward to give him a short chaste kiss before throwing herself into his arms. Ron rocked backwards with the force of her body but automatically pulled her tightly to him and buried his face into her hair as she began to sob unrestrainedly against his shoulder.

***

"You know this is the last time we can ever meet like this, don't you?" Harry questioned Cho who was standing in the snow a few feet from him. Her shoulders slumped and she avoided his eyes. Harry spoke her name softly and she nodded in agreement. "It isn't so bad. It was an outside chance anyway, we never really thought it would work." When she remained unresponsive he began to plead with her. "Please Cho, you have to let me go, I can't go on like this! I've already collapsed once I can't afford for that to happen again. What if Voldemort decides to rise again today? I have to be strong enough to help in the battle against him. Release me, Cho, say I can go. Say we can finish this madness!"

"I release you, you can go, you can stop." Cho spoke dryly and bitterly and still refused to look him fully in the face. Harry let out a sigh of relief and stepped forward to thank her.

"Stay away from me." She whispered

"Let's not end it like this." Harry said feelingly, "After all we've been through, can't we end it like friends?" She chose not to answer. Harry took another step closer, "I can't bear to see you like this," he murmured taking one of her cold hands in his, "Your grief is too much. You've become so bitter, Cho. You were never like this, you used to be so kind and sweet and caring. You have a right to heartache but it has to stop sometime and the world isn't just going to wait until you have got over it. Cedric would've wanted you to be happy." 'Ergh what a cliché!' he thought, immediately after he said it.

"It's…hard." Cho choked out and Harry pulled her towards him so her head rested on his shoulder.

"I know, I know." He soothed.

Cho lifted her head as he lowered his and their lips met in a bittersweet goodbye

***

~*~

And yet you still don't know what those two are up to! It will come out, I promise, perhaps next chapter…? Why is it my female characters are so weak, they all end up crying! Anyway I am on 41 favourites lists! Can you believe it? I certainly can't. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! And thankyou again to these people:

Foxy: ANY of it?! Blimey I'm doing a pretty bad job of it then! Thanks for letting me know, hopefully it will become clearer, if not email me and I'll explain my strange little plot as best as I can. Thankyou for the review.

Marille: Yes I know I took forever but it has only been a bit over a week which is pretty good for me! So I have written on fairly quickly, I'm glad you were looking forward to a new chapter so much! A sweet review, thankyou:  )

2 lazy 2 sign in (Orangeblossom): Hermione does always seem to end up stupid in my stories which just isn't right! You killed a character too…did you really or only pretend like me?! Anyway I'm glad you think my story is cool it means a lot, thanks. (Don't worry I didn't think for a minute it was a flame.)

 laala: Thankyou, hundreds more would be fun but somehow I sincerely doubt it happening! Talented authoress? Gee blushes profusely thanks. All the way through? You have more patience then me, I'm glad I managed to snare your rapt attention, it means a lot. I have updated fairly soon and I hope you like this chapter too, thanks so much for your kind words!

Prantis-Queen of Hearts: Yes more…kind of soon. It hasn't become very interesting yet but we can only hope. Thankyou for your review.

Gohansfollower: Nothing like a bit of a confidence booster to start the day. With comments like "wonderful chapter" I had trouble getting my big head through the door! Yeah Pansy…well obviously she is a little unbalanced. Well this chapter answered your other questions. Thankyou for reviewing so faithfully!

Avri: only a little bit of pressure! Don't let you down? I'll try my hardest not to! Ron and Pansy…well something is definitely developing. I will keep on writing and thankyou for your energising review!

Silver: Absolutely amazing? Really you shouldn't feed my ego so much! More romancy? I thought you were drowning in it already, well there is quite a lot in this chapter and will be more in chapter 26, I promise…just for you! Yeah I enjoy reading the ones that are kind of smutty occasionally but to be honest I much prefer plot! Yeah the past thing is still a little confusing hopefully I will be able to clear it up in future chapters. Thankyou so much for your review and you will already have received an email from me it you're reading this!

MysticalStormz: Yes, I know, I'm sorry but I have returned! No need to wait any longer! Thanks.

Felicity: Oh well, I can't remember who it's by but I used to listen to it all the time. Right I have continued, I hope you like! Thanks.

Purple People Eater: Alright, alright, no need to rub it in! Smifiligate away but leave them for me to put in future chapters okay? Thanks. Yep the protective vibe is getting a little strong but really it is a basis for the whole story so I don't think I can drop it now! No more suspense? But don't you like suspense? Well they are kind of together in this chapter, make your own judgement on what you think. Thankyou for reviewing so constantly even though I don't return the favour by updating constantly!

Alina: I don't know about joy to the world but joy to some people at least! Actually I agree and think that Ron and Pansy are cute, I might write a story about them when I've finished this one…what do you think? Considering their tent I don't know if you can call it camping anymore it is a bit far from sleeping bags and campfires but they're in a tent so I guess it still suffices. Anyway thankyou so much for your review.

dEsTiNy: Eek you called me creative! Thankyou so much!  I'm sorry you wasted a whole day of your life reading my story…actually I lie, I'm not, I'm very glad! It makes me so happy when people say my story is well written, it is so kind. Well I have updated, not much suspense. Thankyou so much for leaving me a review with so many complimentary things in it!

blank:  Thankyou so much but you should have left a name of some sort otherwise how can I thank you properly? Thanks for your lovely comments!

Aki: What were you crying for? It wasn't that bad was it?! Okay I think awesome is going a bit far it wasn't that good a chapter. I would never have expected them to go on a camping trip either, my mind keeps throwing up strange little ideas and I just run with them. This chapter is a little longer then my usual ones too, just for you! Oh I'm sorry you have writers block, that must suck. I haven't really had too much trouble with that …yet, sometimes I just can't be bothered to type my ideas up! I am chronically lazy. There isn't much on the camping front in this one but next chapter I promise I will include a lot more about Draco and Hermione, I have some interesting ideas up my sleeves…so watch out! Thankyou as always for your review.

Kuri: One of the best? Well I must admit I liked the Draco/Hermione bit at the start. Yeah the Ron/Pansy thing came to me and I thought I'd like to see where it went. I think when I've finished this story I might write a little R/P what do you think? I hope you get over your writers block really quickly and keep writing your story. Well you didn't have to wait as long as last time for an update, you proud?! Hey going camping with Draco sounds like fun, you keep your hopes up…it might happen…okay maybe not! Your reviews keep me writing…so no pressure or anything… joke. Thankyou!

Bamboo Anime: Wow! That is so interesting! Sorry you have to sit at such small desks but at least you get to feel tall. An interior decorator? And they chose kahki? Couldn't they have chosen something a bit more…I don't know, interesting?! GOOD LUCK, GOOD LUCK, GOOD LUCK!!! I really hope you get the part of Lily, I'm sure you deserve it. Oh yeah back to the story I'm glad you liked the way Hermione exerted herself a bit more. Thankyou for answering my question and reviewing so nicely. And in answer to your question in chapter 26 they might wink, wink, nudge, nudge! 

Yopgi-chunsa: I'm glad you liked the chapter. Sorry Ron seems out of character I'll try to make him better in future chapters, I promise! Great is a little excessive but thankyou for saying it anyway! I have updated fairly quickly, I hope you like. Thankyou.

Amanda: I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 19 so much. It was hard to write, I must admit but it all turned out alright in the end! A good writer? Thankyou so much for your appreciative review.

Akira Gown: I hope you are less thirsty now! Makes me wonder what? Why you are so incredibly nice? I guess! Sorry there actually isn't much Ron and Harry but there is more Pansy/Ron. It was so nice of you to say they clicked, I really like the idea actually (yes I'm very modest!) You will probably still be confused with the whole Harry/Cho thing but there is a very sweet part at the end for you. Poor Cho! Yeah I most admit I liked the D/Hr bit at the start of last chapter. It was a nice little interaction I thought…okay I have to stop with this self-congratulative line! Yes someone agrees with me about the exclamation mark thing. I hate them but they just keep creeping in! See.  Whoops…please don't hurt me, I've updated again and it hasn't been too long. Over a week I'll admit but still…! Thankyou so much for your pretty thorough review, means a lot!

DolceEspressivo: Thankyou so much for putting me on your favourites makes me feel special. If you're reading this you probably have already received the email I'm going to send you! I will try to live up to your awesome expectations! 

Bcflirt4eva02: Thankyou for saying my story is great. Yeah I was sick of people disowning Draco…time he disowned himself! Thankyou.

And there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and you know reviews make me post sooner…okay sorry that sounded a bit bullying. I do love reviews though (I'm shameless!)

Enjoy life

Jess/star123


	27. Life Skills

Chapter 26- Life Skills

~*~

And yes she takes flippin' forever again. I can't believe it took me so long. Sorry about that. Well I hope you all like this chapter it is pretty sappy but I think it would have to be one of my favourites…I always say that! Well and on with the story…

Disclaimer: negative on that one Roger, do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise, over and out.

Thoughts='-'

~*~

***

Hermione and Draco sat side by side in front of the roaring fire, not speaking, not touching. Gradually the sun grew weaker and weaker until finally the only light in the room was from the flickering flames in the grate. Hermione's eyes began to droop and, hesitantly, she dropped her head to Draco's shoulder where she was soon dozing contentedly. He looked down at her wonderingly. 'How could anyone who was best friends with the boy who lived trust someone like him? Stupid girl.' However he was still glad that she wasn't afraid to leave herself so vulnerable around him. Draco was just beginning to drift off himself when the fire gave an extra loud crackle and Hermione awoke with a start.

"Blimey." She yawned "What time is it?"

Draco shrugged causing her head to jog off his shoulder. Hermione uncurled herself and stood up. She stretched then smiled down at him. "Shall we make tea?" she asked.

Draco blinked at her then also climbed to his feet. "I'm rarely mistaken Hermione but in this case I think I must be…I thought I heard you say _we_."

Hermione resented his drawling tone and chauvinistic attitude.

"Yes I said we!" she said indignantly "What? You thought I would be a good little girl and cook your dinner for you?"

 Draco nodded, "Obviously." He said, honestly not understanding what her problem was. Hermione gave a little shriek, "Well you're very much mistaken. Move into the kitchen Mr Malfoy I'm about to teach you what we in the real world call life skills."

***

"Add one egg." Hermione read out of the recipe book she had found in one of the cupboards. She was perched on a counter gnawing a carrot stick and instructing Draco on how to make pancakes.

Draco opened the fridge and chose an egg, he turned around and dropped it into the bowl.

"One egg." He confirmed

Hermione giggled and shook her head

"No, give it here." She hopped of the counter and plucked it out of the batter. She gave it a short, sharp rap against the edge of the bowl and the shell cracked sending the golden yolk and slippery white into the mixture. Draco grabbed it away from her scowling.

"I knew that." He ground out between clenched teeth beating the ingredients ferociously

"Yeah, of course you did." Hermione said sarcastically.

Soon the batter was sizzling in a pan and Hermione was busying herself at the stove top making a white sauce. Not long after that they were settled opposite each other at the impressive dining table.

"Pancakes with cheesy white sauce, carrots and peas." Hermione stated triumphantly "My mother makes this all the time."

Draco looked at his plate sceptically.

"I thought pancakes were more a breakfast or sweets thing?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Trust me, it's delicious!" she assured him.

'Trust?' Draco thought, 'I thought when trust came up it would be about something slightly more serious then tea. Do I trust her?' he decided he did and warily took a bite.

"Not bad." He consented, chewing slowly and thoughtfully.

They finished eating and washed up the dishes.

"I'd hate to be a muggle and have to do everything so slowly." Draco said in disgust eying the sponge as if it was going to attack him.

"They've come up with some pretty ingenious ways to do things quickly." Hermione told him. "Electrical devices are taking over most of the mundane tasks like cleaning dishes."

"Still not as good as magic." He grumbled, "Look at my hands!" his previously pristine white hands were pruned by the grubby water. Hermione rolled her eyes then flicked her tea-towel at him.

"First experience of getting your hands dirty Malfoy?" she asked playfully.

"I'm a Slytherin. Dirty hands are us." He replied solemnly and she broke off that line of jest quickly not particularly wanting to know.

***

When they had finished cleaning up, Hermione collected a book from her bag and curled up in a corner of the couch. Draco sat down in one of the chairs and stared into the flames. In his mind he created a list of 'things to do'

'1. Make Hermione love me

2. check on Jonathon

3. find some way of getting magic back for Hermione and I 

4. punch Weasley

5. punch Potter

6. talk to my father's solicitor and see if I can scam some money off my father

7. find somewhere to live…'

His thoughts were interrupted as Hermione's book fell to the floor with a bump. Hermione, exhausted from the day's trek and emotional turmoil that had followed, seemed to have fallen asleep. He smiled and, without thinking, scooped her up and took her upstairs. He took off her jacket but otherwise left her in the clothing she was in, after all he didn't want the hassle of her being mad at him…again. He clambered into the bed beside her then quickly jumped out again. If Hermione was asleep and then she woke up with him beside her she might lose it…again. Sighing, and totally against his will, he gathered up a blanket and pillow and set himself up on the couch downstairs.

"Night Hermione." He called into the darkness once he had turned all the lights off and got into his make shift bed. 

'8. discover more about the curse

9. get rid of threat to Hermione, namely Voldemort

10. oh and order the house elves to deodorise my dormitory, Crabbe and Goyle are really beginning to stink the place out…

***

Harry tossed and turned. Too hot with the covers on, too cold with them off. Something was eating away at him and it didn't take a genius to know what.

"Ron." He whispered.

"Yep?" came Ron's voice from the bed next to his.

"Do you think she's alright?"

"Our wands would tell us if she wasn't." Ron said rather sharply.

"Oh yeah." Harry felt stupid. He sat up and pulled back the curtains that surrounded his bed. To his surprise he saw that Ron's curtains were pulled too and he was also sitting up. His red hair was falling around his face as he looked at something he held in his lap.

"What's that?" Harry asked

Ron looked up and met his eyes, he regarded him for a moment then lifted up the phosieve he had given Hermione for Christmas. 

"I went up and got it just after she left. There are some good memories in here Harry. Really good actually. I wonder what ever happened to those three." He pointed at the portrait of him, Harry and Hermione lounging by the lake laughing at something unimportant. It was a memory of a time during their third year.

"They grew up, Ron." Harry replied quietly

"Really?" Ron asked, "I think they just grew apart.

Harry buried his head in his hands. "How long?" he muttered.

"How long what?" Ron put the phosieve down on his bedside table and lay back, his hands behind his head.

"How long are you going to punish Hermione and I for…"

"Abandoning me?"

"We never abandoned you! Is that what you think?! No Ron, that isn't true."

"Well what would you call it?" Ron snapped

"How about none of your business?" Harry suggested testily then he sighed, "Come on Ron will you at least let me tell you what's been going on with Cho and I?"

Ron crossed his arms as if to say 'whatever your story I'm not going to let you off the hook.' But then he nodded, "fire away." He instructed.

"Thankyou." Harry said sarcastically, "Okay where to begin?"

"The beginning perhaps?"

"Shut up Ron. No interruptions or I don't tell you anything." 

"Fine." Ron complied grumpily.

"So really I think it began that morning when Hermione came into our dormitory during the night when she had a nightmare. After breakfast I went for a walk and then I realised that Cho was following me. I haven't really talked to her since…well since… you know." Harry stammered, Ron nodded, he knew, after all Cedric's death had affected everyone but his best friend and the pretty Ravenclaw especially. "She showed me this book she had found in the library about twin wands and how it was possible to reproduce the echoes that came out of the owners wands when they duel. It turned out that Dumbledore had told her the full story about my confrontation with Voldemort a couple of years back and she had been looking for a way of getting in touch with Cedric one last time. To cut a long story short Cho asked me to help bring Cedric back, if only for a few minutes."

Ron forgot that he wasn't supposed to say anything and sitting bolt upright exclaimed, "And you said yes?! But that's almost dark magic! Why would she want to bring someone back for such a short period of time? Didn't she think about you? You could've been caught by the ministry of magic or hurt or even killed! How could you agree to do something so stupid?!"

Harry, although resenting Ron's patronising tone, was nevertheless glad that he seemed so outraged by the idea of his safety being jeopardised.

"She misses him. Cho didn't get to say goodbye properly and she really loved him." it hurt him to say it but he knew it was true. "How can I still be jealous of a dead person?" he grumbled to himself before continuing with his story. "After that we met as often as we could and tried to bring him back. A couple of times we got a weak shadow and we think he could see and hear us but he couldn't communicate back. I became tireder and tireder and eventually I collapsed."

"And she didn't let you stop? What an evil little…"

"Ron!" Harry spoke icily, "We were too far gone to stop we had to keep going. We had been so close I couldn't just give up and I think it would have killed her if I had finished it then and there. We tried over and over but I just couldn't get it. We performed the spells just inside the forbidden forest and I don't think anyone noticed. We slept out there sometimes. That's where I was when Hermione-" he gulped, "well I wasn't there when I should have been and that's when I decided to end things with Cho." He stopped.

"And?" Ron asked after a moment of silence

"Well I did. That's it really, I'm amazed the ministry didn't arrest us but I guess they've been too busy to notice a little flicker of dark magic in somewhere as dodgy as the forbidden forest."

"And you never really…brought him back from the dead or anything did you?" Ron asked anxiously.

Harry ran a hand distractedly through his unruly hair.

"I'm not going to lie to you now, the truth is we came damn near close."

Ron exhaled his breath in a low whistle, "Oh well, something to tell your grandchildren." He joked

"You'd need about 7 books to recount my life to my ancestors." Harry laughed weakly.

They were quiet again then Ron reached over and gripped Harry's hand. He didn't say anything but Harry felt a huge load lift off his shoulders at this simple act of friendship. Ron drew away and said quietly:

"Get your rest Harry, it sounds like you deserve it."

Lying still they tried to give the other the impression they were asleep however they knew each other too well and eventually Harry gave a snort of laughter.

"This is ridiculous! We might as well get up."

Ron agreed wholeheartedly and they strolled down to the common room. The fire had burnt down to the last embers and in its feeble light they made out a figure slumped on a couch. No it was two figures.

"Ha!" Ron gave a great shout of astonishment and Neville and Casey jumped up, got their legs tangled and fell to the floor with a thump. 

"So that's where you've been!" Harry exclaimed, "You've been having private snog sessions with a Hufflepuff!"

"Neville, you rouge, why didn't you tell us? More importantly," Ron added narrowing his eyes, "what's she doing in our common room?"

"_She_ has a name." Casey said crossly getting to her feet, "for your information I don't know the password or anything and I didn't mean to fall asleep." She blushed slightly "I'll be going now Neville, I'll see you tomorrow." Casey leant down and kissed him soundly on the lips before exiting via the portrait hole. Neville buried his face in his hands positive that Harry and Ron were about to give him what for. When they didn't say anything he hesitantly raised his head and saw that the two of them were desperately trying to stop themselves from bursting out laughing. They both lost their battle and soon Neville joined in until great bellows of merriment ricocheted around the cosy room. 

"Right." Ron gasped wiping tears from his eyes, "I think it's time we dived into our stash of sweets from Christmas and you tell us all about it Neville old chap."

Harry agreed and soon the three of them were eating and laughing, basking in the warm glow of the fire and their friendship.

***

"Draco! Draco! Oh somebody help!"

Hermione's scream woke him and Draco was by her side in a matter of moments. His eyes darted everywhere trying to see what had scared Hermione so much. There was nothing in the room. He had even looked under the bed before realising that she was still asleep, albeit fretfully. Draco sat down next to her on the bed and gave her shoulders a little shake. When that didn't work he leant down and, brushing her hair gently away from her face, placed his lips right by her right ear…

"Oi! Wake up!" he shouted and was rewarded when her eyes shot open. Before Draco could stop her Hermione gave a long wail and threw her arms around his neck.

"They're getting worse It's getting closer!" she cried burying her face in his shoulder. Draco wrapped her in his arms and lay his head down on top of hers.

"Shh, it was just a nightmare." He comforted.

Hermione shook her head but didn't look at him or speak again for such a long while that Draco felt sure she must have fallen asleep again. He began to gently disentangle himself but then she spoke urgently:

"No, don't go!"

"But Hermione we both need our sleep."

She lifted her head and gave him a deep kiss which he eagerly gave in to.

Pulling back and slightly breathless she looked deep into his eyes and murmured:

"Please stay with me? I need you."

Draco began to shake his head but she kissed him again but softly and longingly to hush his protests.

"Stay with me." She repeated

And so he did… 

***

~*~

So do they actually "sleep together"? I'm going to leave that up to you! I don't have much left on this story I think it might only be a few more chapters. Neville is back! Yeah everyone but the main characters seem to have gone missing…sorry about that, they will return. Right well and onto the thankyous:

Prantis-Queen of Hearts: I'm glad you liked it and yes there is more…sorry it wasn't particularly soon! Thanks.

Dragon Fairy: Thanks for saying my fic is great I have updated…obviously!

Vixen: I always get so happy when people make comments on how my plot has unfolded.  Yeah Ron and Pansy are weird and as for Cho and Harry well all is revealed this chapter. Lot's more Draco and Hermione too (hmm wonder why?!) so I hope you liked it. Good luck with your psychology module and thankyou for always reviewing (well when the little blue box isn't being annoying that is!)

Alina: Blimey as many as the Chinese population?! Cool, tell your friend it is a good saying! Yeah Pansy is waaaayyyyyyyyy out of character but just go with me on this one, okay?! Yeah I agree with you I would love to go camping like that. I'm glad you're loving the story and hey you're not stupid for forgetting about the other stuff, it was helpful to me too! Thankyou so much for reviewing so nicely.

Seahorsie: Thankyou so much. I'd just like to say that your user name is way cute! Thanks again.

Felicity: Aye, aye cap'n! Here is your more…hey that rhymes! Thankyou for reviewing.

MysticalStormz: I'm happy you liked chapter 25, what Cho and Harry are up to was revealed in this chapter, did you guess right? I've updated so I hope you like it too, thanks.

H2O: fantastic! Means I really like you too, thanks :)

Ms.DracoMalfoy: Oh dear. Obsessed, sorry! Well I hope you didn't get up too early on my account, I could never forgive myself if I made someone lose sleep (was woken up early this morning which is why I'm so adamant about this!) I'm glad you're beginning to understand, don't worry it is still a little hazy for me and I'm writing it! You've hit the jackpot with that question and left me stumped. You're right, where the hell are they?! I'm sure they're around somewhere marking papers and turning a blind eye to the fact that such a small number of students are causing havoc and mayhem. Let's just say that I will sort this problem out in future chapters! Thanks for bringing it to my attention, even though I was subconsciously hoping no one would notice! So you are on my email update list and will already have received one, thankyou for saying my story is awesome...its not but you are :)

Gohansfollower: Congratulations on the fruition of your guesses! Did you guess right about Harry and Cho too?! Thankyou for saying chapter 25 was wonderful I hope you like this one too!

Purple People Eater: More makey-outey in this chapter good-oh! Weird but sweet is about right for all the characters as they are so not right! Anyway you guessed wrong about Cho and Harry I hope you liked what actually did happen, I'm not sure I explained it right, never mind. Thanks for always reviewing so encouragingly.

ShopGirl42: Thankyou for being so sweet, it's lovely when people say my story is one of their favourites. Congratulations on reading it all in one go, I'm sure I would get bored of it so thankyou for sticking it out!

Mexx: Yep you're right, we're getting close to the end and you missed my most fun cliffhangers! Shame. Your review almost made me cry you were so nice. Characterization was wonderfully accurate? looks around room in confusion oh you meant MY story? Thankyou so much. Well crafted? Couldn't fault it? You do realise that my head is now so big I won't be able to get out the door? I'm glad you like the Her/D ship now it really is fun to read and write about. No need to thank me, I thankyou for being so wonderfully splendiferous. Smiles to you:)

Tom felton's babe: I'll let you in on a little secret…I don't like Harry and Cho together either, which is why they're not in my story. I'm glad you think that the other couples are sweet. And yes they do get up to things as you can see and I'm not finished with their camping excursion yet rubs hands together gleefully. Thankyou for reviewing so nicely.

Bamboo Anime: White and Kahki?! Do they think you're going to be running military operations inside your school and you need camouflage?! Well here's hoping that: a) you get permission to perform it and b) you get the role you wanted, I'm sure you deserve it! I'm glad you think the chapter 25 was sweet, it was wasn't it…sickeningly so! Thanks.

Ameliebabie: Ha I'm so embarrassed that a fantastic writer like yourself would read my ramblings! My Draco grows less credible unfortunately. Good thing to pace yourself otherwise you could do yourself some injury! I'm glad you are enjoying it, I never thought of my D/Hr interaction as having spice but thankyou for saying so. Well I try with Draco. Thankyou so much for reviewing and how about you get another chapter out? PLEASE?! 

GryfyndorGirl: I have explained it in this chapter so I hope it makes some sort of twisted sense! Thankyou so much for saying that I am a wonderful author it makes me so happy. You are on my emails list so you probably have already received one if you are reading this! Superb? Well shucks. Thankyou so much for the lovely review.

2sweet4u: Thankyou for saying it was a great chapter. I got the PB on video for Christmas…now I have two! I'm so jealous you have it on DVD are the extras good? Thankyou again for reviewing.

CG: No way! It can't be the best fic…I'm so happy you said so though, you're brilliant! Well how could I refuse to update when you asked so nicely and complimented me too! Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!  
Erica: I'm glad you like it. You are on my email list and should have already received a message from me! Thankyou so much for reviewing so nicely.

Well thanks again everyone (I'm on 45 favourites lists...hehe)I hope you find it in your hearts to review…please:)

Smiles

Jess/star123


	28. The Line Between Good and Evil

Chapter 27- The Line Between Good and Evil

~*~

Yay I didn't take too long, go me! Anyway please enjoy and you know I love feedback! I'm sorry but I am not continuing with the scene I left you with last time. I can't decide whether they actually slept together or not so I leave it up to you to decide. I think it might be a bit early for them so really it is up to you!

Disclaimer: Not mine in any shape or form I don't have the skill or the panache! 

'-'=thoughts

~*~

***

The winter sun streamed in through a chink in the curtains and fell across Hermione's face. She wrinkled her nose against the intrusion and her eyelids fluttered open. She came face to face with Draco and saw that he was watching her, his expression intense yet still unreadable. Hermione blushed under his scrutinising gaze and the feel of his arms around her, fully aware of the night they had just spent together. Draco ignored her embarrassment and pulled her closer to him, kissing her softly on the forehead, and she snuggled closer, glad of his warmth in the chilly morning air. Draco smiled against her hair and held her tightly against him.

"If only Potter and Weasley could see me now!" he mumbled gloatingly and Hermione's head shot up subsequently hitting Draco squarely on the chin.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed rubbing his jaw and glaring down at her, "What was that for?"

"What did you just say?" she demanded moving out of his grasp to the other end of the bed.

"Nothing. I said nothing." He replied quickly realising his mistake.

"No, you said something, I heard you." Hermione said beginning to shake off her early morning drowsiness.

"Really it was nothing." 

"I heard you but I can't believe you would say that!"

"Hey it didn't mean anything, what I said was an accident." Draco protested digging himself into a deeper hole.

"Accident?!" Hermione could hardy speak she was so furious. "All this was never about me was it? You wanted to take me away from the castle to get back at my friends. They were right all along. And to think I defended you!"

"Hermione calm down!"

She jumped out of the bed altogether and crossed her arms.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down. So how far back does it go, huh? How long have you been using me to get back at my friends?" Hermione spat, her eyes filling with angry tears.

"You're not making any sense!" Draco tried desperately "Why would you think I've been using you? I've done everything for you, I even told you that I was beginning to fall in love with you but even that doesn't seem to be enough." He knew he should stop but his self-defence mechanisms had kicked in and she had hit too close to the truth for him to think rationally. "So tell me _Miss Perfect_ what is good enough for you? Obviously not me!"

"Ron and Harry…" she began but Draco cut in again

"Why do you always hide behind Potter and Weasley?"

"And why are you being so defensive it you've done nothing wrong?" she shot back. Draco scrambled across the bed and stood up beside her. He put his arms around her and found she was quivering, he hoped from his touch but when she jerked out of his reach he realised it was anger.

"Look," he spoke softly, "let's not fight. Come on this was supposed to be a chance for us to sort out our feelings and get to know each other without the pressure of there being anyone else around."

Hermione wasn't moved, "Answer the question Draco." She stated coldly

"I just don't see what it matters…" Draco tried to defuse the situation but to no avail.

"I said answer the damn question!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Fine!" Draco grabbed her roughly by her wrists and threw her down onto the bed, "Listen up you obnoxious know-it-all, you want the truth, right you got the truth. Yeah I was using you and you were right it was to get at Potter and Weasley, however it wasn't for my own evil gain it was for someone else's. Okay bring out the brass band and the friggin' street parade it's true I worked for Lord Voldemort!" he snarled sarcastically "Well good-oh now you can tell your little friends that they were right to hate me and you can run back to your sheltered world and draw that great big line between good and evil. Don't think for a moment that there might be a grey between the black and the white. Don't think that maybe I was only in league with you-know-who because it was the only way out. Don't even begin to imagine that I stopped working for him a long time ago and that I have been after you for myself and not for anyone else. When I said I was falling in love with you I wasn't lying, I swear it! But I've never experienced love before so maybe I was wrong, it could just be some weird mutation of the hate I feel towards you, that could be it." Draco drew in a deep gasp, "But you don't believe me and you don't trust me so what can I do?"

Hermione watched him impassively. "Are you finished?" she asked, Draco nodded and she got off the bed again, "Good because now it is my turn. We've been at school together for over five years. In all that time you have never given any indication that you anything other then despised me. You broke your pattern this Christmas. However, two weeks does not cancel out five years, the equation just doesn't work. For a time I was willing to give you a chance, you seemed sincere enough and I suppose I pitied you. But now you tell me that you have been working with Voldemort all along and I'm supposed to be okay with it? Well I don't think so. You know I'm beginning to suspect that there wasn't any curse. You probably invented the whole thing and used some sort of trickery to create the scene in the hospital wing, you had me fooled for a little while but not anymore." she reached down and yanked at the anklet he had given her. The chain broke and she looked at it for a moment before throwing it at Draco. "You're right I don't believe you and I don't, of all things, trust you." She grabbed her bag tugged a cloak on over her night clothes and walked to the top of the stairs, "Well I'm off to draw a line between good and evil, you stay on your side and I'll stay on mine." With that final barb she hurried down the stairs and was outside a minute later marching briskly through the snow back to Hogwarts.

***

Ron yawned and stretched consequently falling off the narrow couch and onto to something soft beneath him.

"Ouch!" said a muffled voice 

"Whoops, sorry Neville." Ron yawned getting off him. Neville sat up and rubbed his eyes 

"What time is it?" he asked looking around and instantly wishing he hadn't as the sun from the windows hit him fully in the face. Ron chuckled at Neville's expression of pain and replied "Sometime in the morning I guess. Hey Harry." Harry was curled in a chair his glasses askew and his hair more unruly then ever. Harry jerked awake and grimaced as his muscles complained at being cramped up all night.

"What?" he asked grumpily as Ron's face swam into view.

"Breakfast, that's what!"

And soon all three of them slouched into the great hall bidding the only occupants, Jeremy and Harriet, a good morning. The couple looked radiant announcing that they had just received job offers in the same department of the ministry for when they finished school.

"We will always be together!" Harriet told them all happily whilst Jeremy beamed next to her. Ron, Harry and Neville congratulated them politely and sat down. Piling their plates with bacon and eggs they barely looked up when Jonathon and Mory walked in but as soon as he saw them Ron dropped his fork with a clatter.

"Jonathon!" he exclaimed in surprise, "You're better!"

"Yeah," Jonathon replied a little surprised that a boy he barely knew seemed so relieved he was well again. "Madam Pomfrey said it turned out to be only a vicious bout of flu."

"Flu?!" Ron jumped to his feet, complete bewilderment showing plainly on his face.

"Yes," Mory said through gritted teeth sending Ron a pointed look, "the flu. Funny how things turn out isn't it?"

Ron sat down again and stared at his plate, "yeah hilarious." He muttered sullenly. He was angry at the teachers for covering up the truth. Hermione had told him that Madam Pomfrey knew about the curse so why hadn't any of the staff done anything? What about Dumbledore? He'd probably say that things had to take their course but what if Hermione had been killed during that course? Ron stabbed a piece of bacon with his fork and proceeded to shred it angrily. Meanwhile Cho, Casey and Ronan had joined the table. Cho looked at Harry and gave a small smile which made Harry grin in reply.

'Progress!' he thought excitedly

Casey approached Neville and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek Neville, in turn, presented her with a plate of breakfast which she gratefully took settling herself down beside him and Ronan. 

Ronan looked surly and tired, answered questions with one word answers and generally made himself disagreeable until Casey hissed something in his ear which sounded like:

"Get over her!" and he made an effort to smile although it came out looking a lot more like a grimace.

Finally Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle strode into the room. Ron got up again and pulled out Pansy's chair for her, ignoring the glares from Harry and Neville. Pansy looked embarrassed but thanked him anyway warning Crabbe and Goyle that if they tried anything she would "Deal with them." Ron was quite interested in what this meant as immediately both the hulks stopped bristling and began to stuff their faces with food. The meal was the most relaxed many of them had had in a long time and was ruined only when Ronan leaned across Casey and asked:

"So where's Hermione?"

Ron had to give Harry kudos on how he handled the situation. Without a pause he replied airily:

"Oh probably still asleep, you know what girls are like."

It was obvious Ronan didn't believe him but as he had no evidence to prove him wrong he settled back in his seat and everyone continued eating, unperturbed and Harry noticed with a surprising degree of pity that obviously no one cared where Draco was.

***

Gradually everyone drifted off until only Harry, Ron, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle remained at the table. There was an awkward silence then, seemingly out of nowhere, there was a rumble of thunder and it began to pour down outside. Out of habit they all looked up at the enchanted ceiling and watched the droplets speed down towards them yet never reach them. 

"That's one big storm." Harry remarked as a jagged lightning bolt crackled above them. Pansy rolled her eyes as if to say 'Obviously!' and Ron sent her a reprimanding look which, surprisingly, she quelled under. Crabbe and Goyle were having a heated whispering session and the other three watched in interest as they began to play scissors, rock, paper. Goyle apparently won and Crabbe reluctantly faced them all and shouted:

"Have you kidnapped Draco?"

"What?" Pansy shrieked whilst Ron and Harry burst out laughing, 

"Well," Goyle said stupidly, "it's just that he didn't sleep in our dormitory last night and we haven't seen him this morning and…" he trailed off as Harry and Ron doubled up, guffawing loudly.

"Why," gasped Ron wiping tears away from his eyes, "would we want to kidnap Malfoy?!"

The Slytherin boys shrugged and Pansy looked at them in disgust "How is it I've put up with you for all these years?" she enquired icily.

"You never used to mind us." Crabbe objected.

"She's had a taste of someone with an IQ over a pea and now there's no going back." Harry said looking directly at Ron who gulped but Crabbe and Goyle mistook his meaning and nodded knowingly,

"Draco." They told each other missing the fact that Pansy's foot had just shot out and kicked Harry under the table.  Harry's face turned red with pain and he mouthed something at Pansy which looked an awful lot like:

"Stupid cow!"

Ron gave him a push which almost sent Harry reeling out of his chair. Suddenly Goyle slammed his fist down on the table

"But she's been with Draco for years why is it different now?" Crabbe's eyes narrowed and both thugs cracked their knuckles menacingly. Just at that moment the doors flew open and a soaking wet and very bedraggled Hermione staggered in. Harry and Ron raced over to her, concern etched all over their features. Hermione just managed to choke out:

"You were right." When her legs gave way and her mind went blissfully blank.

***

~*~

Thanks to all who reviewed, you know you're my inspiration!

Evol norgara: When I first read your name I thought it was evil norgara but how can you be evil when you review so nicely? Thanks for both the reviews, sorry I made you stay up so late…sleep is good by the way and you should never deprive yourself of it, oh sleep how I love thee…hmm sorry about that. Thankyou for putting me on your favourites list even when you were so tired! I can't believe you always miss part of the PB, when I was little I would always fast forward the part where Westley gets tortured so I guess I can't talk. Ooooh with bendy straws? They are such nifty little gadgets, like we are all too lazy to move forward to drink! Thankyou for threatening me in such an unusual way and for reviewing of course.

Gryfyndor Girl: Glad you got the email, no need to thank me, it's me thanking you! Thankyou so much for saying that the story is excellent, I'm glad it makes more sense to you now. I have updated quite soon so I hope you like this chapter too. I liked your story a lot but there needs to be more, okay? Thanks.

Tom Felton's babe: yeah I wanted to put Draco in a situation he wouldn't be used to and see what happened, glad you liked. Well like I said, it is up to you whether they actually had sex or not, I'm rubbish at writing that kind of thing so I left it up to you. Yeah Harry and Cho is just not right and there won't be any of it in my story…apart from that one kiss but it was just one. In your hearts favourite list is just as good if not better thanks. Hope you sort the problem out soon. Thankyou for saying I'm doing great, I try.

Gohansfollower: I'm happy you thought it was wonderful. Sorry I didn't mean it to be a cliffhanger at all you'll have to supply what went on yourself. You didn't have to wait long for the next chapter, I'm so proud! Thanks for reviewing so nicely.

Lazy: No need to wait any longer! Thankyou for reviewing.

Erica: Oops sorry if I didn't make it clear. Hermione was dreaming the same dream she did in chapter 4 "The Nightmare". Well the answer to your second question will be revealed all in good time. Not too long a wait this time, thankyou for reviewing again, much appreciated.

Alina: good, I didn't know if Pansy was right but if you like it then I'm happy. You remember mine? Thanks and don't worry, I know what its like when you have all these stories and some are so similar that they blend. Well I love you too because you are a fantastic reviewer, thanks!

Vixen: Yep did you like the Cho/Harry thing? Yeah I thought I would just make the "sleeping together" thing simple, decide for yourself. Congrats on your module thingy I hope it goes well for you. By the time it got to Easter I would forget having done the thing! Read it all again?! Wow well it might make more sense…notice I said might. Thankyou for reviewing so beautifully all the time.

Amanda: Thankyou so much! I think awesome is a bit extreme but still it was nice of you to say. I'm glad I managed to make the Cho and Harry thing a bit of a surprise. Sorry I'm not going into detail with the whole sleeping together thing. I'm rubbish at writing that kind of thing so I have to pass it back to you. Also I was in two minds whether they should actually or not so I decided to leave it open, sorry to disappoint. Your review wasn't corny but even if it was I wouldn't care! Thankyou for saying you loved chapter 26 hope you enjoyed this one too.

Aki: Shame! Shame on you for not reviewing….just kidding it is perfectly okay. I always miss people's updates, its cool. Glad you thought it was great and I agree with you that I don't know about them sleeping together. I was in two minds about it so I thought I'd leave it up to the individual to decide. No need to apologise it is great that you review at all so yeah! Thanks a lot.

Kuri: I perfectly understand…actually I'm STILL on holidays myself but they are drawing to a close…I don't wanna have to go back to school and shudders violently work! I am looking forward to seeing all my friends who went away though. Glad you agree with Aki and the sleeping together thing is totally up to you. Yeah it could be a bit soon considering they spend more time mad at each other then actually admitting their feelings. Don't stare at computer screens makes everything go fuzzy, I hate that. Anyway thankyou for reviewing.

Arwen: it wasn't meant to be a cliffhanger so I'm terribly sorry that you are angry! So you think they didn't? I reckon I'm leaning that way too but I cheated and didn't decide! Well it seems that Harry already knows somehow about Ron and Pansy…how? Well that will be revealed. Thankyou for reviewing, I'll get chapter 11 to you soon, promise!

Mexx: I'm awfully sorry but I didn't continue the scene. Well go where your imagination leads you! Draco's list of things to do was fun to write and I wanted to make it a bit less heavy going for a chance, glad you liked. Thankyou for saying it was wonderful and here is more soon!

Akira Gown: Don't stress, we all miss a chapter now and again! You're still thirsty? Blimey where've you been? The desert? Thanks for saying I'm doing a good job and I agree authors should be told! Well done with your guess on the Cho/Harry you got it spot on by the sounds of it! Harry and Ron should be friends, it was weird when they weren't, the Hermione/Draco thing is up to you and finally Neville rejoins us! Thankyou for reviewing as nicely as always.

That's all folks well chapter 28 should be up soon, until then enjoy yourselves,

Jess/star123


	29. As Long As He Had Breath In His Body

Chapter 28- As Long As He Had Breath In His Body

~*~

I know I've left it another long time but the chapter is finally here, der :) I hope you all enjoy it and I'd just like to say war is not the answer!

Disclaimer: nope not mine otherwise I wouldn't have to wait until June to read the next book I'd just whip out my draft and have a bit of a flick through!

'-'=thoughts 

~*~

***

Hermione gradually returned to consciousness and heard voices arguing above her.

"We have to take her to Madam Pomfrey!"

"No way! I'm not letting that mad old bat near her. She said Jonathon had the flu for Merlin's sake!"

"The Flu?!" Hermione croaked out incredulously

Ron nodded, "I know isn't that ridiculous and not only that but…Hermione!"

Her head was thumping but her fighting spirit was kicking in and she struggled to a sitting position. Looking around her she realised that she was in the Gryffindor common room, obviously one or both of the boys had carried her up, turning her attention back to her friends she smiled weakly.

"I'm sick of passing out! I seem to be doing it a lot these days." she said jokingly to try and erase the worried expressions off her best friends faces. They didn't smile.

"What happened Hermione?" Harry asked gently cupping her face and looking at her seriously.

"Oh forget that Harry!" Ron interjected, "Cut to the chase, what did Malfoy do to you? Because give me half a reason and I swear I'll kill him."

"You're not being very helpful!" Harry said through gritted teeth

"Oh and I suppose you are?" Ron retorted scathingly

"More then you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oi quit it!"

Both boys stared at Hermione in shock as she staggered to her feet.

"It doesn't particularly matter what happened. Suffice to say that things are back to normal." She looked at Harry's haggard face, Ron's red one and took stock of her own weak and swaying body and added, "Well sort of."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks that quite plainly said 'yeah right!' But then they turned to her and smiled.

"You're the boss." Harry said

"Whatever you say." Ron affirmed.

Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief 

***

Draco lay seething for a while after Hermione left but his anger soon subsided and gave way to an all consuming misery. Dragging himself off the bed he started packing his bag to return to Hogwarts, after all he had nothing to gain by moping about in the tent and everything to gain by being by Hermione's side. He tried a little bit of magic to see if his power had returned to him…it hadn't. As soon as Draco stepped outside a prickle of dark magic tugged at his senses just as he knew it would, trying to ignore it he shouldered his bag and turned in the direction of Hogwarts. He had been walking less then a minute when a loud clap of thunder rolled across the sky and the heavens opened dumping buckets of icy water down onto him. Draco's sense of foreboding was growing stronger and stronger and eventually he had to stop as the chilly feeling, which had nothing to do with the rain, permeated his entire being. "Three, two, one." he murmured and just as he finished there was a small pop and Lucius Malfoy appeared next to him. 'Right on time.' Draco thought grimly, crossing his arms and raising his chin slightly in defiance of his father. The two of them faced each other scant inches apart. Lucius, magically keeping himself dry, his clothes and hair all immaculate his face covered in a superior smirk and Draco, soaking wet, his face taught and tense, his teeth clenched tightly together and his eyes burning with a fire of hatred, sized each other up forgetting all bonds of family. Lucius was the first to break the stare, shaken by the level of fury and determination he saw reflected in the son he had always thought to be lazy and weak. Concentrating on a point just above Draco's head he regained his composure and waited for his son to make the first move.

"And so," Draco spoke in a hard, brittle tone that seemed to completely drown out the wind and rain, "it begins?"

Lucius gave a small, almost imperceptible, nod. Draco squared his shoulders. "Take me to him."

***

"Oh Harry!" Hermione threw her arms around his neck and wept unashamedly against him. 

"It's alright Hermione, I'm okay." Harry gave Ron a pleading look and Ron, smiling slightly, pulled Hermione off his friend.

They had told Hermione all about the Cho and Cedric incidents and after the traumatic events she had already suffered she hadn't taken it very well.

"And you!" Hermione sobbed grabbing Ron this time, "You had to cope with everything on your own and look out for me, I'm so sorry, so, so, sorry!"

"Cripes!" Ron's eyes bulged as she squeezed him, "What has gotten into you? We're all fine, there's nothing to get so emotional about."

It was Harry's turn to rescue his friend and Hermione fell limp against the back of the couch.

"What is wrong with me?! I must be losing my mind!" she wailed.

"Ah Hermione, if we tried a sedating spell on you would you mind?" Ron commented rubbing his neck where she had gripped him. Hermione glared at him through her tears and Ron gulped, "Right of course you would." He murmured.

"Perhaps you should rest though." Harry suggested gently, handing her a handkerchief which she used to mop up her tears.

"No," she said shakily, "I think we should…what was that?!" an especially loud rumble of thunder had just shaken the room making the portraits on the wall jiggle around, startling the occupants.

"It's just the storm Hermione." Ron reached out and touched her cool cheek tenderly, "Nothing to worry about."

Hermione jerked away from him and jumped to her feet. "Storm?!" she questioned wildly running to the window and throwing up the sill. A blast of freezing rain hit her in the face and she spun back around, "No, no, no, no!" she chanted racing across the room, grabbing her cloak and disappearing through the portrait hole. Ron and Harry stared at each other in amazement before galvanizing into action following her with their cloaks whipping out behind them.

"I think she's right you know, she is losing her mind." Ron panted 

Harry shook his head, "Something else is going on and we're finally going to find out what it is. Come on!" 

***

Draco followed his father through the howling gale and sludgy snow. The lightning strikes were getting closer and more frequent; the thunder roared and shook the ground while the wind battered them from all directions at once. Suddenly they walked into a clearing where the storm didn't touch. There was a bubble of about 20 metres all around where it was as if someone had turned the sound off and Draco's ears rang with the oppressive silence. All of a sudden there was a shimmer in the air before Lucius and Draco and the image of a man began to appear. The senior Malfoy knelt in the melting snow and signalled for Draco to do the same. He ignored his father and instead narrowed his eyes at the phantom being conjured up. Once the thing was fully formed Draco saw it was like a death eater in a long cloak, the face hooded, except that this creature was incredibly tall and he could see right through it to the raging storm behind. 

"What? Is the all mighty great lord too frightened to meet me in person?" Draco smirked "what does it say about him when he is represented by a wisp of smoke which could be blown away by the slightest puff of wind?"

Lucius stood and, before Draco had time to react, brought his hand down swiftly across Draco's face causing his son's head to snap to one side with the impact. Draco didn't feel the pain, his anger encompassed all emotion and there was no room left for anything else. A trickle of blood oozed from his lip and snaked down his jaw and he glared at his father with all the hatred he could muster. 

"Do you remember," he snarled, "when I told you never to touch me again?" Lucius took a slight step back and Draco smiled mirthlessly, "Well I warned you." His fist shot out and caught his father a resounding blow across his cheek. Lucius fell back clutching his face, tears of pain springing to his eyes.

"Enough." A cold harsh voice rang out in the clearing of calm and Draco ignored Lucius and turned back to the shadow of Voldemort.

"What do you want from me?" it was the question he had been longing to ask for years, "why not just let me go?"

"Because there is something you have which I want." The answer was hissed so quietly Draco wasn't sure he had heard correctly.

"Stunning good looks? An incredible brain? A father? Well you can have the last one, I certainly don't want him." Draco quipped darkly looking over to where Lucius was curing himself via magic.

A sudden blinding pain knocked Draco off his feet and he sprawled backwards onto the ground. "Obviously not what you meant." Draco winced sitting up and rubbing his temples, trying to dispel the lingering agony.

"Just speak again when you want more of that." The form said gliding closer to Draco who scrambled to his feet and wiped away some of the blood still seeping out of his mouth. "What you have is something none of my other followers have."

'A brain?' Draco thought but he wasn't ready for another bout of punishment so instead he said: "And that is?"

 "A position inside Hogwarts, the ambition to succeed and, most importantly, the love of a muggle-born who is a vital link in this whole thing."

"Yeah perfect," Draco said sarcastically unable to stop himself, "now all that is missing is the will to use these things for you."

"Foolish words, which you will soon regret. Now listen carefully as there is not much time. Things will soon come to pass and if you are not with us then you shall surely perish. Your death means little to me but it would be a waste of a, shall we say, valuable resource. Things have been set in motion that cannot be stopped and if you join us this one last time you shall be rewarded with your freedom."

"Gee, where have I heard that one before?!" Draco murmured sardonically

"I never took you as an imbecile Draco but now I see I was wrong not to have seen your stupidity earlier. If you will not willingly join us then we must force you. You and the mudblood are essential to our plans."

"So basically what you are saying is that you need me more then I need you." Draco hissed clenching his fists tightly to prevent himself from doing something silly like lunging out at the apparition in front of him.

His answer to that was a harsh chuckle which grated on his nerves.

"I'm glad you haven't lost all of the Slytherin traits although in this instance you are sadly mistaken. I don't need you or any of my followers; I have absolute power over the wizarding world."

"Liar!" Draco said swelling with anger at Voldemort's patronising tone. "If that was true you wouldn't be here."

"I don't have time for this!"

Draco smiled as he realised he had hit close to the truth; he decided to press his advantage, never mind the consequences. "You have some plan but without Hermione and I it can't go ahead and everything is useless. Really if you are such a master mind you must know that neither of us will ever submit to you! We are trained in throwing off the Imperius curse and there is no spell we will surrender to."

The Voldemort ghoul laughed loudly making the jarring sound fill the clearing in which they stood.

"You brat! You think I need a spell to get you both to do whatever I want you to do? No I have other ways of making this work."

"Draco?!"

The younger Malfoy froze then sank to his knees in despair.

"No Hermione!" he croaked out, "Go back! Go back!" 

"Draco?!" the voice was coming nearer despite his cries.

"She can't hear you." Lucius chuckled "and soon we'll have both of you and the means with which to ensure your co-operation."

"You bastard!" A blinding rage overtook Draco and he pounced on his father forcing him to the ground. His fists were a blur as he pounded Lucius with all his might. Suddenly he was punching thin air and his father appeared with a pop several metres away from his berserk son.

"Tut, tut." He muttered, "Didn't I teach you anything? Avoid getting your hands dirty at all times. It is so much easier to use magic, oh hang on you don't have any." Lucius smirked the smirk which was so like Draco's own.

"Quiet!" the image barked and all three fell silent and watched as Hermione flanked by Harry and Ron burst into the glade of stillness. They were all three soaked from the tempest and their eyes grew incredibly wide as they saw the other occupants in the eye of the storm.

"Draco." Hermione whispered seeing the blood on his face and his body crumpled in the snow. She went to go to him but Harry and Ron caught her and pulled her back.

"Ah so good of you to join us." Lucius smiled reaching his hands out towards them, "Boys, let the mudblood come forward."

"No." they said as one moving slightly so Hermione was hidden from view. "If you want 'Mione you'll have to go through us first."

"Kill them both." Never had Hermione heard a voice so dead and devoid of emotion and she shivered, forcing herself not to shrink back.

Draco considered the situation and out of nowhere a cloud of serenity enveloped him. Hermione was here but as long as he had breath in his body she wasn't going to be harmed. It unexpectedly all seemed so clear now. His sarcastic nature settled over him like a shield and his customary cruel smile developed itself upon his lips

Lucius looked at Draco. "Are you going to join me in this one?" he asked in a voice dripping with malice. Draco stood, looked over at Ron and Harry then shrugged.

"Oh well every cloud has a silver lining."

"Draco!" Hermione's voice was so aghast Draco had to chuckle.

"I was kidding Hermione." He assured her

"I should think so!"

"Malfoy!" Both Lucius and Draco turned and stared at the ghostly form which, although it was hard to tell on its translucent features, looked distinctly cross. "Did I or did I not just order you to kill them? Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Well Draco, here is your moment. Join us and live or die with these pathetic children?"

Draco mock considered for a moment causing Hermione to gasp out in surprise but then he smiled. "It's tempting to get rid of Potty and the Weasel over there but…no thanks I think I'll pass on that one."

"If so it is the last decision you'll ever make." His father promised him stepping forward threateningly.

Draco shook his head slowly "Nope, wrong again, this is my last decision." and so saying he walked over to Harry and Ron joining the line shielding Hermione.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Ron hissed glaring at him.

"Well I figure if you can't kill 'em join 'em." Draco said loudly looking his father right in the eye. Then in a whisper he added, "Look, you don't like me and trust me you aren't exactly my favourite people either but if we're going to save Hermione we have to work together."

"Together?" Harry whispered back as if it was a foreign word

"Together." The Slytherin confirmed.

"Alright, together."

They both looked at Ron who was staring determinably ahead.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"Just this once," Ron paused then looked directly at Draco also known as his mortal enemy, "together."

***

~*~

I have this phobia of making the grand finales of stories way too dramatic so I try to scale them down a little. I hope I didn't kill you with all the clichés! Anyway I think there are only a couple of chapters to go so please stay with me!

Thankyou to these people…and you all for reading:

DolceEspressivo: Doing great? Oh shucks, that's really nice of you! Yeouch you don't like Hermione I suppose?! Thanks for your review, made me all happy and bubbly!

Alix: I will write more and it would be cool if you could uphold your end of the bargain too! Just kidding:) Thankyou for reviewing and saying my story is wow!

Kitten85: no need to wait any longer. I will try and keep up the good work and thankyou for reviewing!

CG: I'm glad I help make those boring days just a little more interesting! Well I hope this scratches your itch sufficiently and that you like it of course! Thanks so much for reviewing and saying I am one of your favourites wipes tears away

Akira Gown: No that is just what Madam Pomfrey said so she didn't alarm Jonathon; sorry if I confused you, you're right it wouldn't make sense if that was just the flu! Well I hope your thirst is truly satisfied, water is the best cure I find. I really like writing arguments…does that seem weird? But they are so full of emotion and I take sides with characters (stupid though that sounds!) I'm glad you still love it and thankyou for continuing to review.

MysticalStormz: It's okay the fight is kind of forgotten about in this chapter. Thankyou for reviewing and saying my chapter was awesome, very much appreciated.

Tom felton's babe: Wonderful? Thankyou so much, that makes you wonderful too! I don't like when Harry and Ron are right too, oh well the argument had to happen but as you can see from this chapter Draco didn't really need to make it up to Hermione as defending her against certain death gives him points! You reckon no? I think I have to agree with you…seems a little too soon to me. It's a shame you couldn't fix the problem, oh well you still come on to FF.net which is what matters, to me anyway! Here is chapter 28 finally, hope you like and thankyou again.

Vixen: Oh good I was worried about what people would think of the Cho/Harry thing I'm not sure it made sense but if you liked it then it's all good! You'd read it again, truly? Well thanks. I hope you like this chapter, no Crabbe and Goyle but some moments that I think are funny :)

Felicity: Hey no need to apologise, that's fine. Sorry I didn't really hurry but it is here at last! Thanks for reviewing.

Hyper_shark: Amazing? Terrific? Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! Here is another chapter just for you for being so nice!

Gryfyndor Girl: Glad you liked it. I suppose you could call their relationship highly strung and that's why they're suddenly at each other's throats! Hermione was in the rain because it began to pour as she was walking back to Hogwarts, sorry if I didn't make that clear. Thanks for reviewing.

Gohansfollower: Yep Hermione was briefly okay before she plunged into yet more danger! Yes poor Draco, I care! Thankyou for saying my story is wonderful and brilliant…makes me all warm and giddy inside!

Mexx: I'm so sorry there is no fluff in this chapter either…maybe next one?! I'm sorry you were tearful, I hope this chapter doesn't make you cry as well! Sorry as well that I didn't update sooner but I'm finally here so I hope you liked! Thanks for the review :)

SlitherinGirl: I'm sorry you didn't like it…probably means you won't be reading this either but never mind! I suppose it does take a long time to get to the relationship but I wanted to establish a story and plot before diving into the fluff. I get annoyed with stories that have too much romance and nothing else. I suppose my author's notes are really long but it is really only because I like to thank my reviewers to show how I appreciate them. People can skip all the bits that don't concern them. Too much death? Who died?! I don't understand the death one but everyone is entitled to their own opinion! Sorry again and thanks for letting me know my downfalls…a little late now though! 

Silver: Eek homework is so evil. I should be doing that now but thanking you is much more interesting! Re-read it?! Man you have stamina, this story has become rather long with not much happening, sorry about that! Even though you asked so nicely I haven't updated in ages, sorry again! Thanks for reviewing so wonderfully :)

H20: No need to apologise, it's great that you've been reading at all! Well here is the next chapter and thankyou for reviewing.

Kat Xcelman: Are you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that chapter to be sad! Thankyou for reviewing:)

Michelle: On the edge of your seat? Cool! Well Draco cleverly managed to skip another confrontation with Hermione by protecting her against certain death! You'll have to wait and find out about the ending because I'm not gong to tell you! So sorry I was so mean but here is the next chapter albeit a little late! Thankyou for reviewing so encouragingly.

Envision: Well I don't know…we'll just have to wait and see! I will keep going and thankyou for saying you love my story it really means a lot.

Alina: I seriously write this story for an ego boost! With people like you continually saying such nice things my head just keeps getting bigger and bigger :) I always worry that my story is same old, same old so thanks for setting those fears to rest! I will keep writing and thankyou so much for your lovely review!

Ravyn Nyte: That's really nice of you to say. I suppose my point was that Hermione doesn't trust him yet so she jumps on any excuse to put him in the wrong. Rambling is good, I do it all the time, I am the queen of ramble! I have written more so I hope you like! You are on my updates list, oh and by the way I've updated "Won't you come to the ball with me?" too! Thankyou for reviewing...twice!

Dreaming One: Ah really?! Wow that is so fantastic! Yeah I like this one more then "Love a magic all its own" too I suppose because I've learnt from some of my mistakes. Well done, you guessed?! Darn and I wanted that to be a surprise too! Oh well at least you got to gloat which is fun I must admit! That is one of the biggest compliments I have ever received because I'm always worrying that I go too slow or fast and you said that it was fine. THANKYOU! I will keep writing and sorry I haven't updated in so long! Thanks again :)

Stormy: Thanks for saying my story is getting better, that's really kind. I finally read your story and it is really, really good, thankyou for letting me know about it and I'm sorry again for not getting to it sooner! Thankyou so much for reviewing and saying you love my story, makes me so happy!

Black Rein: Wow you read it over again? I'm proud of you! Thankyou for reviewing and I'm so happy you cared enough to go back and remember everything!

Princess Istawen: heh, heh, you were addicted? Cool! Yeah there is a bit going on, its kind of hard to keep track of it all and I'm writing it I can't imagine what it would be like trying to read it! I came up with it because my mind wanders and doesn't stick to one thing at a time which is sometimes annoying! Thankyou so much for saying it seems real, that is really high praise just like you reading my story is! Hey you read my story I don't care how fast or slow you did it! The Cho/Harry thing was fun to write as it gave a little mystery…well I hope it did anyway : p I can't believe your story is finished, but you've started another one already which is fantastic! No need to thank me but I really want to thankyou, your reviews have been so nice! Love ya!

Sumeragi Kousei: Thanks for saying that, means a lot. Ta :)

Well that is it for this time folks thankyou again to you all for reading.

Jess/star123


	30. The Prophesy Comes A Knockin'

Chapter 29- The Prophesy Comes A Knockin'

~*~

It has been months and I am so unbelievably sorry. This is the last chapter but I am going to write a short little epilogue which will probably be up either later today or tomorrow. This story has been awesome to write and I thank each and every one of you for reading it and lending me your support. You all rock!

Disclaimer: Absolutely not mine, I can't wait until the real and fantastic authoresses book comes out on the 21st!

~*~

***

"Duck Draco!" the Slytherin flattened himself and Hermione down into the snow and a blast of green light shot over his head. He stood, helped the shivering Hermione up and nodded at Harry in thanks for the warning. Things were not going at all well. Since he had no magic Draco had appointed himself as a human shield in front of Hermione. Every time he saw a curse being hurled towards him he pushed Hermione out of the way whilst Harry and Ron battled it with magic. They were all beginning to tire; they wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer.

"Ron they have to get out of here. They're going to stop playing and kill us any minute and Hermione doesn't have any defences."

Ron nodded and blasted another unfriendly spell which was headed their way from Lucius' wand. "What do you suggest?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Let's go on the defensive for a while and see if Hermione and Draco can make a run for it."

"Right, did you hear that Draco?"

"Yes. Just do it!" he yelled back through clenched teeth.

"Okay." Both boys took deep breaths, "For Hermione." Ron whispered.

"For Hermione." Harry echoed and they launched themselves forward in flashes of bright lights from their wands. As soon as they had moved forward Draco had grabbed Hermione about the waist and began dragging her towards the edge of the calm magical circle. They were both soaking wet from throwing themselves down in the snow and their bodies ached all over. As they burst free into the storm Hermione tried to turn back to see if Ron and Harry were alright but Draco knew that if they weren't she would lose her remaining strength and he forced her on, ignoring her protests.

"Draco! Stop! We have to go back for them!"

She was pulling away from him now and he had to grip her with all his might to prevent her from breaking away from him.

"We-can't" he grunted out trying to keep pulling her forward but she struggled still harder.

"Draco, please." She begged

"No!"

"But…." She let out a scream as she saw the apparition of Voldemort suddenly glide through the group of trees in to their right and head towards them. She seemed frozen in fear and Draco couldn't get her to move. He grabbed her face between his hands and tried to get her to look at him but her eyes seemed fixed upon the Voldemort ghost almost as if she was in a trance. Draco looked back and forth between them and then pulled her face towards him. His lips covered Hermione's and he kissed her with everything he had left in him. She blinked and pushed Draco away.

"Not now Draco!" she cried in disbelief, "Can't you see he's coming for us? We've got to run!"

Draco rolled his eyes and ran after her. Although they were going as fast as they could the sleeting rain was turning the ground beneath them into mush and they were unintentionally slowing down, finding it more difficult to drag their legs through it. The ghostly form was simply gliding across the surface and gaining on them with every puff of breath they exhaled. Suddenly Hermione stopped right in front of him and he smacked straight into her.

"Why have you stopped?" he asked frantically looking behind him.

"There's a cliff." She whispered her face growing still more pale, "God there's a cliff what are we going to do Draco?"

He shook his head and then they both looked around as Voldemort came towards them. Hermione put out her hand and Draco gripped it tightly thinking in the back of his mind that this might be the last time he felt her soft skin against his.

"Did you think you could escape the Dark Lord by running?" 

Draco glared at him, "Did you think you could get me on your side? Because you can't. I told you long ago that I had finished with you and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Well in that case." The Voldemort-like shape flew suddenly at Draco red eyes glowing in the translucent face. Draco took a step back in shock and his foot slipped off the edge of the cliff. He cried out in surprise and pain as he fell but managed to grip the icy edge of the precipice. Hermione's face came into view holding their clamped hands up for him to see.

"I've got you." She whispered fiercely but she was interrupted by a high cackle from behind them.

"Haven't you been reading your history books mudblood? Draco won't survive the fall below and a great curse will fall upon Hogwarts castle. Things may have been disrupted for a while but the prophesy will come full circle with or without your co-operation."

"So that was what this was all about." Draco said with difficulty, "If the prophesy works you'll be able to cast dark magic over Hogwarts and kill most of the inhabitants, including Dumbledore."

"Exactly right, them who will be able to stop me? I'll be the strongest wizard in the world."

The image of Voldemort began to flicker and fade, "I'll leave you now. You won't be able to hold on for much longer in this cold so I bid you a goodbye. Oh yes and I owe you a thankyou for making my take-over possible. If you didn't have to die you would be honoured above all my other death eaters."

"What a pity I won't get that chance." Draco spat sarcastically.

"You're a bastard." Hermione yelled through cracked lips, "You won't succeed, the world will never be yours. Good always triumphs over evil that's just the way it is and you can't change that."

"You're a silly girl but you'll soon see. Everyone will see that evil is not so bad once you get used to it."

Voldemort began to fade in and out more quickly then before and with a last evil smile he disappeared completely, a pair of bright red eyes hanging in the air before they too vanished.

The strength that Draco had been using to keep at eye level with the cliff top drained from him at his mortal enemy's disappearance and he fell further down towards the sharp rocks below. Hermione cried out and gripped their combined hands with her other hand.

"I'm not letting you go, I won't!" she said desperately locking her eyes with his.

"Hermione you have to promise me that if I start to fall you won't hold on. You have to let me go because it's not going to help anyone if we both die."

"Don't say stupid things like that." She begged, "You won't fall, I won't let you."

"I'm serious Hermione." His voice was weaker and she couldn't see his face anymore as he had dropped his head, "When I become too heavy for you to stay safe you have to run up to the castle and get help. Explain what is going to happen and get Dumbledore out of there if you can."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed gripping him still more tightly. 

Draco lifted his face, the expression on it was unbearably sad.

"Oh Hermione," he whispered, "I'm sorry this happened, I wish it hadn't. But maybe, maybe we weren't meant to ever be together. Perhaps it was just the prophesy and our feelings weren't real."

"How can you say that?" Hermione whimpered, "What I feel is real, it will always be real and you don't believe that it is just the prophesy, I know you don't."

"I'm sorry." He sounded weak now and Hermione felt his hand in hers begin to slip. 

"No, no Draco talk to me, keep talking to me. Can you get a foothold? Is there anyway I can pull you back up?"

She dragged on his arm but she wasn't strong enough to deal with his dead weight and it was taking all she had just to make sure he didn't fall completely.

Draco remained silent and Hermione felt something snap within her.

"HELP ME!" she screamed but the sound was muffled by the torrential rain. Rivulets of water were pouring off the cliff on either side of her and the lightning was directly over head throwing everything into stark daylight before leaving the world dark again. 

"Hermione?!" the voice was faint and faraway but hope swelled inside her and she replied hurriedly,

"I'm here! Quick come and help me!"

After an agonising couple of moments Harry and Ron emerged out of the dark and ploughed through the mushy snow towards her.

"You're alive!" All three of them said at once and Ron and Harry swooped down onto her.

"Quick help me pull him up." Hermione said her voice cracking in relief.

Harry and Ron stood on either side of her looking down over the cliff.

"Come one then." she said urgently then suddenly she remembered her dream and the prophesy. "No!" she wanted to reach up to them but her hands were locked onto Draco's. "Ron, Harry listen to me. You have to fight the hatred inside of you. It's the prophesy trying to stop you from doing what is right. Try, please try and break through it."

Neither of them seemed to be listening to her. She had a horrible feeling they couldn't even hear her. "BREAK THORUGH IT DAMN YOU!" she screamed at them "I LOVE YOU TWO I NEED YOU." Slowly, agonisingly slowly, Harry blinked and seemed to come to his senses. He kneeled on the soggy ground next to his best friend and placed his hand atop hers on Draco's. They both pulled as Ron stood stock still staring down at Malfoy.

"We're not strong enough, we keep slipping." Harry said after they had attempted to pull Draco over the cliff lip.

"We need you Ron, I need you." Hermione begged. "Ron, I love you and I know you love me. I can't live without Draco, I won't. If you love me you'll help me now!"

She could almost see the mask cracking and breaking and then Ron was down beside her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry!" he cried his chest heaving with emotion, "I don't know what happened."

"It doesn't matter. Help us!" Hermione shouted.

Ron added his hands to theirs and the three of them pulled with all their might. Draco's head appeared followed by his shoulders and Ron grabbed him around the waist. Before long Draco lay gasping and choking fully on land. Hermione threw herself over him and kissed his cold lips. His eyes fluttered open and he cupped her wet face and held her to him. After a few minutes Hermione leapt up and grabbed first Harry then Ron in tight hugs. She kissed each of them upon their cheeks and then threw herself back down beside Draco. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist and she entangled her hands in his sodden hair. Their lips met in their most passionate kiss yet and warmth shot through their bodies. Their tongues met and danced and they didn't notice as the ground beneath them became warm and dry or when Harry and Ron let out gasps of surprise or even when the sun broke through the clouds and shone a single warm beam down upon the pair of them. When they finally broke apart their eyes widened at the different scenery. The snow was completely melted and the storm clouds had been wiped from the sky as if by a giant hand and the sun was blinding them.

"Well how about that! I think we've got our magic back!" Hermione laughed. Draco scrambled to his feet and reached down for Hermione's hand. He pulled her up beside him then turned to Harry and Ron.

"I guess I owe you a thankyou." He said gruffly

"Don't mention it." Harry replied just as uncomfortably

Ron stood to one side his face contorted in guilt. Hermione walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling her face into his chest.

"I know that wasn't you. It was just the prophesy you couldn't help it."

"Well why did Harry manage to break free before me, I'm evil. I would've let him die. I'm as good as a murderer."

Hermione knew it was going to take him a while to get over his shame so she said nothing just kissed him again on the cheek and gave him a tight squeeze. 

Draco joined them at their side.

"I'd be dead if it wasn't for you Weasley. Thankyou and," Draco smiled "give me my girlfriend back."

Ron grinned and released Hermione giving her a little wink and a shove. Draco grabbed her and held her tight against him.

"It's really over isn't it." she whispered happily against him.

She could feel him smiling above her.

"Yes Hermione I think it really is."

She tilted her chin up for a kiss and then the four of them turned towards Hogwarts and home.

***

~*~

Excuse me while I die of all the fluffiness and sicking clichés! I can't help myself I'm a stickler for romance and happy endings! Well I hope you liked it and as I said before the epilogue will be up soon.

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I'm not going to thank each of you separately because I want to get this up quickly. Just know that each and every one of you has given me the ambition to finish this story and I love you all : )

Smiles,

Jess/star123

~*~


End file.
